Alpha and Omega: After Realization
by Emperor Sushi
Summary: A new story inspired by Datguy N Disguy from Chapter 15 of Aftermath. Although Humphrey and Kate got married, Humphrey kept his love towards Lilly, even though she married Garth. Lilly also kept on loving Humphrey and they are willing to risk their lives to be happy, with the help of a good family member, but what happens when the past comes back to hurt you?
1. Prologue

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Prologue: A Silence Before and After the Storm**_

Jasper Park was being covered in deep snow as a massive blizzard blew through the valley with the wind almost howling like a wolf. Both the Eastern and Western packs had been forced to stay in their dens to keep warm as the storm raged on. Everything was blanketed in a sheet of white snow and visibility had now become absolute zero, the wolves could not see anything outside as the blizzard blocked out the whole valley from view. Up on the hill in the Western territory was the main pack leaders den, the entrance was now almost closed up by the three feet of snow that had accumulated. Inside the den was a sole female wolf as she kept herself curled up almost in a ball in an attempt to keep herself warm from the cold wind that was able to make its way into the den. It was Kate.

"Damn storm" whispered Kate in anger.

Kate remained curled up and tried her best to keep her body warm and not freeze to death. The one thing that had kept her from freezing to death in the storm earlier was the anger and hate she now had in her heart. She had come across something that had changed things for everyone in both packs, but she was the one who was hurt by it. At the same moment that she made her discovery, the storm blew its way into Jasper Park and forced every wolf to run to their dens.

"If it wasn't for this storm…I…I'd…" said Kate as she was cut off by her own thoughts.

She couldn't think straight after what had happened and she felt like she had no one to help her through it now.

"Why did this have to happen to me? WHY FUCKING ME!" spoke out Kate in the den.

Lucky for her the storm made sure no one in the valley could hear her scream out in hatred.

"Still feeling crushed huh?" said a voice from the back of the den.

A black and gray wolf appeared from the back of the den and walked towards the front of the den to be next to Kate.

"Just leave me alone"

The wolf sat down next to Kate as she kept herself in the same position to keep warm.

"I can't really leave you alone without you throwing a temper every few minutes, besides, you need to keep warm" said the wolf as he laid down so that he could be next to her and helped her keep warm as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Kate tried to shrug the wolfs arm off her shoulders, but he just kept on putting his arm over her again, but even though she hated it she knew that it was getting cold inside the den for only one wolf to stay warm without someone else. She decided to stop trying to keep the wolf's arm off her and just let things be, as long as she stayed warm.

"I know what you're going through, trust me, it's just devastating on so many levels" said the male wolf.

Kate then had a confused look on her face. _He knows? _she thought.

"How do you know?" asked Kate, unable to hold in her curiosity.

"Well… I was wandering around just enjoying the day when I suddenly just… came across what happened and the first thing I thought of at the moment was you. I'm sorry for what happened" said the wolf.

Tears started to form from the wolf's eyes and he lowered his head and face away from Kate. Kate no longer had hate in her eyes; instead it was replaced with sadness, both towards what had happened and for being a little harsh with the wolf next to her.

"You don't have to be sorry for what happened, it's not like it was your fault" replied Kate.

Kate took her arm and also placed it around the wolf's shoulder to cheer him up. The wolf felt her arm on his shoulders and turned his head back to face her.

"I feel like it's my fault though. If I had…I should have done something, I could have talked it out to fix things…as long as…you didn't feel hurt from it this much" said the wolf with tears still in his eyes.

Kate didn't have any words to say, she was only touched at what the wolf said. He would have done the impossible, but what had caused the event had already passed. She tightened her hold on the wolf with her arm as she felt a sense of happiness.

"Hey now, not so tight, I don't want to die from the lack of oxygen"

Kate let out a small smile and a giggle in hearing what he said.

"Sorry, but you always know how to fix things" said Kate.

"I hope I do" replied the wolf.

"Like I said, it's not your fault"

Kate turned her head to stare at the entrance of the den and though the storm could not let her see outside, the flames that she had in her hazelnut brown eyes could pierce the raging storm and look beyond that.

The storm seemed to be becoming stronger with every passing minute; the snow began to fall heavier while the wind grew in its powerful force. Trees were starting to lose their branches as the snow piled on them very quickly and snapped them off, with the wind blowing them away. The forest around Jasper was becoming a death trap, the wind could blow anyone into a tree or a large branch could fall on someone and knock them out. Somewhere in the forest though, there was a secret den that had been made far from the eyes of those living in the valley.

The somewhat large den within the forest was being hit by the snow and every once in a while, a cloud of snow would whisk by. Inside there were two wolves sleeping next to each other and they somehow were able to stay completely warm. But it wasn't just them being together, it was because the entrance of the den was being protected by the snow by a boulder that kept the snow and cold wind from getting in.

A grey male wolf was fast asleep next to this mate, with him having both of his arms around the female to keep warm. As they slept comfortably, the wolf heard a voice.

"_I can feel that you are in pain again" _said a female voice.

The grey wolf awoke with his eyes widened and surprised, but he made sure he did not remove his arms wrapped around the female.

"You again?" whispered the wolf.

"_You've always had this pain with you since I've known you, why do you always let this one thing bring pain to your heart and soul_" said the voice, which came from the den entrance.

"Is it my fault that my heart speaks to me and I follow it, only to get crushed or hurt because of it!" snapped the wolf at the voice as he got up.

The wolf turned to check if his mate had woken up because of his outburst, but she was still fast asleep as if she didn't even hear her.

"_You remember that you are not with her right now, don't you?" _said the voice, only this time it was no longer a whisper.

The wolf expressed confusion for only a short moment before he realized that he was being told the truth. He extended out his arm and as his paw tried to make contact on his mate's shoulder, but he saw that he couldn't.

"_I feel the pain that you have inside you and hiding it will not make it go away. You have to feel the joy, the happiness, and pleasure that life has to offer"_

The wolf only sighed and knew that he was no longer in his own world anymore. His decision that he had made directly from his heart had changed not just him but it also affected those close to him.

"_Now please, come and just relax" _said the female voice as a silhouette materialized at the entrance of the den.

The wolf only walked slowly towards the den but did not walk into the cold, he only made his way closer to the entrance where he laid down and then rolled onto one side. His eyes were coming close to tears but he fought not to let them out. He then felt a feeling on the side of his stomach and he somehow was able to calm down and his tears began to vanish completely.

"_Don't worry, I always know how to heal you every time. I will always be here to watch over you and be with you" _said the silhouetted, female figure.

He only closed his eyes as he started to feel a relaxing sensation throughout his whole body, he even felt as if his soul was being renewed. The sensation was now causing him to moan in pleasure and before he could even say or do any more, the world around him completely whited out.

**It's obvious that this is the prologue to the new Alpha and Omega story, so I hope you enjoyed it. As you will discover in the next part of the story, I already gave you all my message, so I won't repeat myself. Happy Valentines Day.**


	2. Chapter 1: Where's the Fun?

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 1: Where's the Fun?**_

Jasper National Park was in complete view as the sun hovered over the snowless mountains, but the mountains would soon have snow because Spring was already coming to an end in almost two weeks before the Winter was supposed to start. Down in the valley it was all quiet except that there were two lone Caribou that were eating grass. As the two Caribou continued to eat away at the grass, they weren't aware that they were being watched from the grass close by behind them. There were about six pairs of eyes focusing on them and as it turned out, there were six wolves lying in wait for the perfect moment to strike at their prey.

The wolves slowly made their way towards the two Caribou as they continued to eat the grass. In an instant, a wolf leaped out from its hiding spot and pounced on one of the Caribou. As the wolf landed on the back of the large animal, the Caribou screeched out in pain as the wolf's claws penetrated the skin on its back. The wolf did not hesitate or wait as it went for the neck of the animal with its sharp teeth, tearing the flesh away with ease. Two other wolves joined in as they jumped from out of the grass and also leaped onto the back of the Caribou that the other wolf was already on. While they tore away at the flesh of their prey, the other Caribou that had also been eating had already taken off running from the scene, but not before the other remaining wolves noticed it retreating.

"Go after it!"

From the grass, the other three wolves ran after the escaping Caribou. Leading at the front as they chased was Kate and running beside her was Garth. Kate was advancing more and more as she increased her running speed and once she saw that she was close enough to her prey from behind, she pushed herself into the air with her hind legs. She extended her front arms out and revealed her claws as she was able to grab on to the animals backside.

"That's the way to go Kate" exclaimed Garth.

Kate fought to hang onto the Caribou as it continued to run even after she had stuck her claws into its flesh. Garth and the other wolf continued in their chase after their prey. Garth looked around as he sprinted and saw a large tree branch sticking out from the valleys rock wall. He changed his direction and ran as fast as possible towards the branch, after which he pushed himself forward with his legs and grabbed onto the branch with his teeth. He then moved his body upward and was successfully able to execute the same spinning technique that Kate used in all of her hunts. He spun around in the air and hurled forward to find himself directly over Kate and the Caribou.

His spin was strong enough that he was able to land just a few feet ahead of them and as he made his landing, he immediately turned around and pounced towards the large animal. Garth bit into the Caribous' neck and the pain from the bite caused the animal to stop in its tracks as it struggled to get the two wolves off. The other wolf finally caught up and helped out by aiming for the animals' legs as he proceeded to claw away at the hooves. Kate was stilling holding on to the animals' backside, but since it stopped running thanks to Garth, she removed her claws from its' flesh and jumped forwards towards the head. She saw that Garth was locked into his bite as the Caribou continued to shake and buck, but she took the moment to bite the back of the neck and while doing so she also clawed at it.

_She must get that from her mom's side of the family _thought Garth as Kate violently tore away at their prey's neck.

The fighting and struggling lasted for what seemed like forever, but it didn't take long for the Caribou to finally fall to the ground all lifeless, due to all the blood it had lost from the bites and claw cuts. Garth and Kate let go of their hold on the Caribou and were satisfied that it was finally killed. Following behind them were the other three wolves that had stayed behind killing the other Caribou, which they were now hauling together.

"Okay let's get these two back to the feeding grounds" ordered Garth as the four wolves he and Kate had lead dragged the dead Caribou back towards the feeding grounds of the Western pack.

"What about your pack Garth?" asked Kate.

"Don't worry; we caught our share of Caribou a few days ago, so it's fine"

As the four other wolves continued on with dragging their catch of the day, Kate and Garth walked behind them engaged in a conversation.

"So, how's everything going with Lilly?" asked Kate.

"Oh it's going great, she always has a way of keeping me active, just having normal fun" said Garth in a cheerful mood.

"That's my sister for you; she almost has more energy than I do"

"I just wish I had more time out from doing all our alpha duties so that I could spend at least a few days with her"

Garth's voice changed from joyful to depress and Kate knew what he meant. It was hard for an alpha to have a day or days off from their tasks since there was so much to get done.

"I feel you, I can't even be alone with Humphrey for even a minute without being called away to do something" replied Kate.

Kate was in the same position as Garth, her new alpha duties have prevented her from spending some alone time with Humphrey. They were finally married and yet they haven't had the time to be with each other. In light of the conversation, Garth started to form a grin across his face and decided to take the moment, so he nudged Kate on the shoulder as they kept walking.

"Soooo, have you and Humphrey…you know?"

"GARTH?"

Kate's face turned a bright red, she couldn't believe that Garth would ask something like that, but she decided to repay him. Garth just gave a small chuckled when Kate spoke back to him.

"Well, have you and Lilly gotten to that level yet?"

Kate's question also surprised Garth, who tried to find the right words to say in response. Kate was waiting for his response as he gave a small cough before speaking.

"I'm not going to say that we haven't gotten "_to that level_" yet, I just don't want her to think that I'm pushing or forcing her towards it, I want her to have some space" replied Garth.

Kate felt glad about what Garth had said. _At least Lilly had someone who would give her all the time she wants to think about taking their relationship to the next level_ thought Kate.

"By the way, what does Humphrey do while you're out on duty?" asked Garth, out of curiosity.

"Well you do know he's still an omega, so what do you think he does all day?"

It was meanwhile, in the forest up on the mountain side, an amazing event was taking place that was well known for almost every omega wolf in the pack. Though the forest remained silent with no movement or sound at all, it didn't take long for a loud boom to be heard coming down the slope of the forest. A large tree log that was cut in half was sliding down the slope and sitting on the inside of the log was none other than the fun loving omega, Humphrey.

"WhooooHooooooo!"

Humphrey was maneuvering his log sled through the crowded and hazardous forest. He was enjoying himself as he kept riding down the forest, when he came upon another set of boulders. He remembered how difficult it was to get by these rocks, but he didn't show fear in seeing them this time.

"Not this time" exclaimed Humphrey.

He gripped on tight to the sled with his paws and crouched forward to increase his speed. He veered to the left as he came upon the first boulder, but the second he did he made a quick right turn and was able to avoid the other boulder that was waiting for him. He kept repeating this same pattern as he dodged boulder after boulder going down the slope.

He soon came upon a boulder with a flat surface extending outwards and he saw his opportunity to shoot himself into the air. He again crouched forward in his log sled and went full speed at the boulder, finally sliding on top of it and he was blasted right into the air. He got up on all fours and balanced himself as he swooped through the air in excitement.

"Alright!"

Humphrey felt like a champion and he just enjoying himself as he finally felt the log going back down towards the ground. He leaned on his stomach and his body jumped a little from the impact once the sled touched ground.

"Man I'm good" said Humphrey smiling and laughing.

"Oh is that so?" said a voice.

Humphrey turned to look to his left and saw another log sled sliding right beside his. He saw that there was no one in it to be controlling it, but he tried to lean his head closer just to make sure. He suddenly fell back towards his own sled when a wolf popped up from the log and surprised him.

"Gotcha"

Humphrey lifted himself up and saw who scared him and he was not as surprised to find that it just happened to be Lilly.

"That was very funny" said Humphrey sarcastically.

"It's not my fault I'm awesome at this game" exclaimed Lilly.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yeah, just try to keep up"

Lilly sped ahead of Humphrey as he got reorganized and increased his speed again to try to catch up with Lilly as she began to almost disappear from his view. He was getting nervous that he wouldn't be able to reach her, but he would not give up on himself. He laid down on the log with all of his front body and his speed started to pick up more and more with each passing second, hoping it would be enough to reach Lilly.

Lilly was well ahead in the race, but she turned around to see what had happened to Humphrey and received a real shock when she saw that Humphrey was only a few feet behind her now.

"How'd he catch up so fast?"

Humphrey was now racing alongside Lilly from the right and he had a grin on his face.

"Who's awesome at this again?" asked Humphrey.

Lilly only giggled at what she was told and then as Humphrey was enjoying his moment of victory, he looked forward and his eyes told Lilly that he was now worried.

"What's wrong?" asked Lilly.

"I forgot, that none of us ever figured out how to do the-"

He got cut off and pointed out to Lilly what was ahead of them. Lilly's eyes widen when she noticed a very large boulder coming up.

"BRAKES!" both exclaimed.

Both of their sleds impacted the log and broke apart, while Lilly and Humphrey were sent flying into the air from the hit. Humphrey went crashing to the ground and gave several whimpers from the pain.

"Awww"

Humphrey was not in any serious pain and slowly lifted himself up, but then he heard a distant voice. He looked up and was unable to react to the second impact that he received as Lilly came in flying and fell on top of him. Humphrey was now in more pain that he couldn't say a word to express it. He gave a heavy whimper but did not scream out loud.

"Owww… sorry about that Humphrey" apologized Lilly for falling on him.

"That's okay Lilly" managed Humphrey from the crushing pain from being under Lilly.

Lilly slowly got up and off of Humphrey to let him feel relief from the pain. Humphrey stretched out his legs to get rid of the pain from his limbs and muscles, grunting as he did so.

"You okay?"

"Don't worry Lilly; I've been through much worse to say that this hurts"

When Humphrey was finally finished stretching out his pain, he and Lilly started to walk through the forest making their way back to the feeding grounds.

"So, how are things with you and Garth?" asked Humphrey.

"I guess everything is going okay" replied Lilly.

"Just okay?"

Lilly looked a bit gloomy, she wasn't her usual energetic mood when she thought about her relationship status.

"It's just that...Garth and I don't have time to be together anymore. We used to just be with each other every day for a short time and then, we just couldn't find the time afterwards"

Humphrey could tell by Lilly's tone that she wasn't happy about being separated from Garth, he could even tell from her one eye that was visible because her fur was covering the other. He felt the same way as her; he was also upset over the fact that he and Kate couldn't have a day off to themselves since there was so much work and responsibilities that had to be done by the alphas.

"I guess it's not easy being together when you're an omega and the other is an alpha" said Humphrey.

Humphrey looked back at Lilly and was taken back when he noticed tears coming down her eyes as she had her head facing down as they continued to walk. Humphrey walked closer to Lilly and lifted her head up with his muzzle.

"Hey don't cry, it's not your fault, there's just a difference in how things work when someone is an omega. I bet Garth is thinking the same thing right now and misses being with you too" said Humphrey comforting Lilly.

Lilly looked at Humphrey and gave a weak but happy smile, telling Humphrey that she was no longer sad or lonely. Lilly then noticed an expression of confusion on Humphrey's face.

"What's wrong Humphrey?" asked Lilly.

"Something's…not right with you" Humphrey told Lilly.

Lilly was now confused herself and didn't understand what Humphrey meant when he said something was not right with her.

"What do you mean by that?" Lilly asked.

They both stopped walking and Humphrey put his paw to his muzzle as he pondered for a moment. Lilly still couldn't understand what he meant and only stood staring at him as he continued to think.

"Oh wait, now I know what it is" finally said Humphrey.

Lilly was still in a state of confusion as Humphrey finally said something. Humphrey took his muzzle and inched closer to Lilly's face, which put her all panicked and nervous. She stood still with eyes going wide from the moment and before she knew it, Humphrey's muzzle touched the lower part of her right eye gently and lifted her fur away, revealing her other lavender eye.

"There we go"

Lilly calmed down from her nervous state and just stared at Humphrey, only now she could see him with both of her eyes. Humphrey gave a smile and stared at her for a moment.

"So it is true"

"What's true?" asked Lilly nervously, wondering what Humphrey was trying to say.

"That you have very beautiful eyes" replied Humphrey as he gave her a warm smile and continued to walk forward.

Lilly stood where she was for a minute as Humphrey went on walking and her face turned a slight shade of red upon hearing what she was told. _Did Kate tell him about that? _thought Lilly trying to figure out how he found out. She put the thought out her mind and only focused on Humphrey, thinking of a way to thank him for the compliment, but she could find a way to express her thanks to him. She just shook her head and her blush disappeared as she went on walking to catch up with Humphrey until she was walking closely beside him, which he didn't seem to mind.

Humphrey turned his head to look at Lilly as they made their way back to the feed grounds, but he noticed that her shoulder was slightly leaning on his shoulder and her eyes were closed, and he also saw her smiling. He couldn't help but smile as well, but then he felt a weird feeling that he felt coming from behind him. He thought that it was probably a flea or something biting him, but began to feel a more brushing kind of feeling coming from his tail. He slowly turned his head to look behind him to see what was bothering his tail, but he didn't expect what he saw. Lilly's tail was actually swaying over and under Humphrey's tail very slowly.

Humphrey couldn't find a way to respond to what Lilly was doing as her tail continued to brush his tail, but he turned his attention back to getting to the feeding grounds. Although he didn't say anything for a few minutes as they walked along, he gave a small cough.

"Lilly" said Humphrey in his cough.

Lilly heard Humphrey say her name and she knew that he must have realized her tail brushing his. She looked at Humphrey but his gaze was now concentrated on the path they were walking and she decided to lower her tail to stop her little tail action. Lilly was embarrassed and felt regretful of what she was doing and dropped her head down as they went on walking, but that didn't last long when she felt Humphrey's muzzle under hers and lifted her head back up.

"We don't want to hide those beautiful eyes again do we?"

That's all Humphrey said with a smile as Lilly smiled and they continued on when they finally were in sight of the feeding grounds. There was already a crowd of wolves gathering as they all noticed that Kate, Garth, and the other four hunting wolves were returning to the territory with the two large Caribou carcasses. Winston and Eve came walking out of their den and came down the slope to welcome their daughter and son-in-law.

"Welcome back you two" said Winston as he walked over to Kate and gave her hug.

"It's nice to see you again Garth" said Eve as she advanced towards him and surprisingly, also gave him a warm hug.

"Nice to see you again ma'am"

Although Garth accepted the hug from the alpha pack leader's wife, he made sure to not over do anything since he still remembered how violent Eve could get. Garth slowly responded to the hug and hugged her back, but then Eve raised her head to his head and whispered in his ear.

"Just watch yourself Garth" whispered Eve.

Garth stayed frozen for a moment while he was being hugged by Eve. Even after she had let go from the hug, he only smiled weakly at her, knowing that she was still watching him. Winston then walked over to Garth and gave him a hug as well, and Garth's worries over Eve disappeared with the presence of the pack leader.

"So, how did it all go?" asked Winston.

"Everything went smoothly Winston sir, but just to be honest, the hunt wouldn't have ended well if it wasn't for Kate's hunting skills"

"Oh stop it, I'm not taking all the credit for the hunt" replied Kate overhearing Garth's statement.

Garth only chuckled as Kate walked over and softly punched him on the shoulder, making Winston give a little laugh as well.

"Well, I think you both did your part in the hunt since you were able to bring back two again" said Winston.

"I'm also giving the credit to our team of four for doing a great job, they're the ones who helped bring down on of them in no time flat" stated Garth as he called over the four wolves with his paw gesture.

The four wolves came up to Winston and sat in a line in front of their pack leader.

"Well then, you four and our two alpha leaders will be the first ones to eat their fill"

"Thank you sir" responded the four wolves as they thanked Winston for the reward being given.

All the wolves in the crowd howled and cheered in joy as they congratulated the hunting team on another successful hunt and keeping the whole pack nourished. As the cheering went on a few minutes, Lilly and Humphrey were entering the feeding grounds and saw that everyone was cheering.

"Guess Kate and Garth are back from the hunt" said Humphrey.

They were both excited by the thought and started to sprint into the territory. Lilly made her way through the crowd of wolves and rushed to the front to reach Garth, while Humphrey did the same and made his way forward to find Kate. Lilly didn't stop running when she finally made it through the crowd and as soon as she caught Garth in her sight, she put all her energy into her running and leaped onto Garth, knocking back and onto the ground. This didn't apply to Humphrey now that he had also made it to the front, but he stopped to look at Kate and Kate immediately noticed him. Without uttering a word, Kate got overexcited and now it was her running towards Humphrey. Humphrey didn't know how to respond to her running to him, but he decided to just let have her way as she jumped and landed on top of him, dropping him to the ground.

"I take it I was missed?" said Humphrey.

"You have no idea" replied Kate who proceeded to rub her nose to Humphrey's.

Lilly and Garth were now also engaged in their own nose rubbing, but while Garth had his eyes closed to enjoy the moment, Lilly's eyes were somewhere else. She couldn't keep her eyes off the sight of Kate and Humphrey together close by. As for Eve she was beginning to become impatient, but she simply smiled and contained her anger.

"Well…if you two are done rubbing noses with my daughters, maybe we can get on with our food" said Eve softly.

Although her tone sounded soft, both Humphrey and Garth knew that Eve must be upset and angry over watching them being all affectionate with her daughters. Lilly and Kate also knew that their mother must be angered, so they ended their loving moment and got off their mates.

"Okay then, all alphas will take their piece first and then the omegas" spoke Winston as all the alphas from the pack stepped forward to begin their feeding first, leaving the omegas to wait for a while.

After a while once the alphas had taken their share of Caribou, the omegas were allowed to step in to grab their bite to eat. Kate hadn't eaten as much since she was trying to leave some meat for Humphrey when the omegas were up to eat. She was licking away at the dry blood on her paws and savoring the flavor of the delicious meat as she walked away. She walked by Humphrey as he headed over to start eating when she stopped him by placing her paw on his chest.

"I'll be waiting back at the den" Kate told Humphrey as she licked his muzzle and walked away.

Humphrey couldn't respond to Kate as his gaze followed her as she walked away and kept watching her body as her hips moved from side to side. Humphrey stayed hypnotized as he stared at his mate, but was snapped out of it by Lilly as she came up to eat too.

"Are you going to stand there or what?" asked Lilly who stared at him as he stayed in his love trance.

Humphrey remained frozen in his spot for a few more seconds before he finally turned around and followed Lilly to begin their eating session. Before Lilly started eating, Garth walked up to her and gave her a tight hug, and then he released his embrace.

"Take care Lilly and I'll see what I can do tomorrow" said Garth as he smiled at Lilly and her at him as he walked away.

Humphrey had noticed that though Garth was a strong alpha, his posture as he walked away didn't quite fit him very well. Humphrey reached the Caribou and as he was about to take a bite, he kept his eyes on Lilly would only stood up watching Garth as he walked out of view and back to the Eastern territory. Humphrey already knew why Garth was in such a bad state and even understood why Lilly would be affected by it. Before he ate he decided to walk over back to Lilly and tried to comfort her by gently placing his paw on her shoulder.

"It must be hard for him, but it's the only way things can stay together for all of us" said Humphrey.

"I know…ever since Tony passed away he's just hasn't been the same" replied Lilly.

Both of them knew the pain Garth was going through on the inside, he was still depressed over his father's death after he suffered through a lot of pain from the disk in his back. Tony always endured the cracking of the disk in his back and always managed to snap it back into place, but his old age had taken a toll on him and it only increased the pain. As for Humphrey he didn't want to bring up the past again for Lilly and changed the subject back to eating the Caribou before it was all gone due to the other omegas now taking their share of it.

"Come on, let's go get some Caribou. I'll share my piece with you if there isn't enough to go around"

Lilly put all her thoughts behind her and joined Humphrey as they hurried to get their meal as the rest of the pack tore away at the flesh of the dead mammal. Sure enough, Humphrey managed to get at least a fair piece of Caribou meat from the hungry crowd and walked away with it while Lilly had attempted to get her own food, but the crowd was now becoming difficult of maneuver through.

"Hey! Come over here Lilly" called Humphrey from a distance.

Lilly now took notice of Humphrey and saw the chunk of meat he had taken away from the ever bustling crowd as they squirmed to get their meal. Lilly walked over to Humphrey as he sat in front of the pile of delicious meat and Lilly was starting to slowly drool at the sight of it.

"Go ahead, lady's first"

"Are you sure?" asked a shy Lilly.

"I told you if there wasn't enough to get our own piece I would share mine with you" responded Humphrey.

He only extended his arm and gestured to the meat in front of him and waiting for Lilly to comply. Lilly only nodded her head in response and tore off a piece of meat with her fangs. As she chewed away at the juicy meat in her mouth, she noticed that Humphrey lay down and rested his head while she ate away.

_He's so patient and…kind _thought Lilly.

Sometime passed as Lilly enjoyed her meal and finished off a piece of meat as she then went on to lick away at her blood stained paws and savoring the flavor. She had forgotten that Humphrey had let her take her fill and quickly focused on Humphrey, who she now saw was actually snoring very quietly. She felt guilty that she had taken her time to finish eating, but she got lost in the taste of the scrumptious Caribou. She walked over to Humphrey and tapped him on his shoulder in order to wake him up.

"Humphrey…Humphrey, wake up" whispered Lilly.

Humphrey opened his slowly and yawned as he then stretched out from his sleep.

"Did you finish?" asked Humphrey.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey…I didn't mean to…I'm just very sorry"

Lilly couldn't find a way to apologize to Humphrey for making him fall asleep while she was eating, but Humphrey got up and began to eat the remaining piece of meat that was left over. He licked his muzzle as blood stained his whole mouth and fur, then he stood up and smiled at Lilly.

"As long as you got to eat, that's all that really matters" said Humphrey.

Lilly was suddenly stunned by Humphrey's response; she just couldn't believe that he wasn't upset or even the slightest bit angry towards her for eating almost all of the meat that he had taken his time to get for them. Even after Humphrey's kind response, Lilly still couldn't help feeling sorry and her face blushed from the situation, and Humphrey was able to notice that she was blushing.

"Hey, hey don't feel bad, I know it's been long times since any of us have eaten so don't feel bad about it. If you were that hungry, then it was fair of me to let you eat until you were satisfied" told Humphrey as he stepped closer to Lilly.

"Besides, you would have probably torn me to pieces if I had tried to get close afterwards" humored Humphrey.

"What's that supposed to mean" asked Lilly, her eyebrow now showing curiosity and now some suspicion as to what he meant.

"Well you know…females do tend to get…violent when it comes to their food"

"Is that so? Would you like to find out?" said Lilly, her eyes focusing on Humphrey, who started to back away slowly.

Humphrey backed away very slowly and continued to have a small chuckle as he did so. Before he could anything, Lilly leaped forward and landed on top of him in a pounce. Humphrey laughed and then tried to escape from Lilly's hold, but he noticed how she was able to keep him down despite his strongest effort to get free. She lower her head to his and out of the impending fear of what could happen, Humphrey only shut his eyes. He kept his eyes closed and waited for any hurt that was about to inflict on him and in that same train of thought, he felt her teeth gripping at one of his ears and his eyes tightened even more to prepare for the pain.

He waited for a moment as he kept his eyes closed and thought of what was about to happen, but he didn't feel any pain at all. A bite would have sent him into a series of either small or loud yelps, but he didn't even utter a sound. Not knowing what was going on or what happened, he slightly opened his eyes to see what occurred, but his only response was his eyes going wide. Lilly was still on top of him and was now nibbling on his ear very gently. Humphrey remained silent as he continued to watch Lilly nibble at his ear and her eyes unaware of his staring at her, which kept her from stopping. Humphrey slowly began to feel relaxed and his right leg was now thumbing in enjoyment as his eyes started to get drowsy, so he closed them again and enjoyed the feeling. Lilly went on nibbling on his ear and although she was only nibbling, she let her tongue lick Humphrey's ear both on the inside and outside. Humphrey only enjoyed it even more as she switched between nibbling and licking.

"Oh…ohhh…ohhhh" whispered Humphrey very quietly so as to not alert Lilly.

All of this went on for about two to three minutes as Lilly stayed standing on top of Humphrey as she nibbled and licked away at his ear and Humphrey, caught in the enjoying moment, did not even attempt to tell her to stop. Lilly finally came out of her little trance like state and stopped nibbling Humphrey's ear, but as she did so her eyes immediately went wide and she was now in shock. She jumped off of Humphrey just as fast as she had jumped on him and turned around only to start walking away embarrassed. Humphrey also snapped back into focus and got up off the ground and hurried to catch up to Lilly when he noticed her walking away.

"Hey Lilly, wait" said Humphrey.

He finally caught up to Lilly but she kept her head down and didn't look at him when he was standing next to her. Humphrey looked worried and lowered his head to try to see Lilly's face, which to him was now in a full flush of red and her eyes in tears.

"I'm…I'm…I'm so sorry for that Humphrey" responded Lilly.

Humphrey didn't know how to respond to both Lilly and what had already happened in their situation a moment ago. Humphrey didn't want to be rude towards her in saying anything that would make her feel worse, so he simply put his arm around her shoulders for comfort. Lilly felt his arm around her and lifted her head up, but still didn't look at him.

"I don't know…what came over…me; I just felt a…sudden urge"

"Well…let's just forget about it, let's just…pretend that it never happened" said Humphrey.

Lilly kept her gaze away from Humphrey and even though he tried to comfort her, she slowly stepped away from his soft hold and walked away. Humphrey was now the one looking down at the ground and felt bad both for himself and Lilly, not forgetting that he could have also have prevented the whole thing. As Lilly walked off to her parent's den, she stopped and turned around to face Humphrey while keeping her head down, trying to keep her face from making contact with his.

"It's not like we can work out what happened that one time anyway" said Lilly as she continued to walk away.

There was a moment of silence before Lilly stopped and talked back to Humphrey.

"I better go and wash off all of this blood"

Lilly headed down to the lake nearby to wash up before going back to the den. Humphrey heard what she had said, but her words didn't have an effect on him as his head remained facing down and in despair. He kept his head down a moment longer before he decided to get over what had happened and because he had noticed that everything had gone dead silent. He slowly turned to walk back to his and Kate's den when he was stopped by a voice.

"_And what was that all about huh?"_

Humphrey didn't jump at hearing the voice; he already knew what was going on, at least in his own way. He didn't respond and just stayed silent.

"_Do you regret in having to be part of all that…or did you enjoy it" _spoke the voice, which was female.

Humphrey heard what he was asked. The voice sounded respectful, non-threatening, kind, and to him, it sounded pure.

"Do we always have to go through these questions?" replied Humphrey.

"_If these kinds of incidents keep happening, then yes we do" _said the female voice.

"I just need time alone"

"_Just like all those other times" _responded the female voice.

Humphrey kept silent when the female voice told him that. He continued to walk away and tried to ignore what was happening to him, he felt like every step he took did not get him anywhere and he stayed in a continuous loop.

"_It must have been nice wasn't it…having someone…just seeing it made me smile. Don't tell me you didn't honestly enjoy that day when…"_

Humphrey cut off the female voice's speech and responded harshly.

"That had nothing to do with anything; it was just a moment of weakness for both of us!"

"_We both know that it wasn't about weakness, it was more like a showing of strength. Passion is a strength that is so strong that nothing else can win against it"._

Humphrey was becoming irritated but he couldn't do anything about it and he now felt the space and air around him feel heavy on him, forcing him to lie down. He felt a force weighing down on his whole body but it didn't cause him any pain, instead it slowly relaxed him. His eyes carried only hurt and sadness as he lay down on the ground. He felt a touch on his back and then noticed how it felt as it traveled down his back and ended at his tail.

"_How about a little therapy before you go huh?" _asked the female voice.

Humphrey turned his head and looked upward to his left side. He didn't speak a word as he felt a smooth sensation as his back received another patting, then the patting went on to travel lower down his body to his tail and then it stopped there. The patting then moved downward from his tail and he felt the sensation under his body. The feeling was expanding to his whole body and he even began to twitch from it, until his movement was joined by the thumbing of his left foot. His eyes remained closed as this sensation made him give in and moan out in pleasure. His head collapsed on the ground, but hadn't passed out as he gave out heavy breaths.

"_I think that's all I'll be able to do for you Humphrey, just don't hold back what you feel is the most important thing in your heart" _

Those were the last words as the female voice disappeared and the silence that had been present vanished. Humphrey regained himself and stood up without even uttering a word about what had just happened, but he felt a bit healed. He only looked around for a moment and just went on his way back to the den, his mind cleared and his negative emotions completely erased.

The sun was now preparing to set over the mountains of Jasper Park and the sky turned a pink and orange shade as it descended. The blue sky was soon consumed with the dark of night as the moon, in its crescent stage, lit up the night sky over the valley. At the edge of the mountain top, breathing heavily and panting from exhaustion, a black and grey wolf was gazing over the whole valley of Jasper with much relief.

"I…finally…made it…back. It's nice…to be home" exclaimed the wolf as he stood looking over the whole valley and the wolf dens of the Western Pack.

**This is the first chapter of the new Alpha and Omega story and I hope you have enjoyed it. Just to tell you guys, I will be updating this story but it WILL take time to do so, but I will update this. Read, Review, and Enjoy. And Happy Valentines Day.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Lost Reunion

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 2: A Lost Reunion**_

The morning sun rose over the mountains of Jasper Park as a new day was about to start, with the sun's rays touching down in the valley and bringing light to all of the wolf dens. At the main den, Winston and Eve were inside their den still asleep in the total darkness, but sleeping near the entrance of the den was Lilly. Though she was lying down she was already awake, watching as the sun lit up the whole valley as it rose up into the sky and the light would soon reach her parent's den. It was now a new day, but Lilly's mind remained in the past as she could still recall what happened only the other day with her and Humphrey. She couldn't put the thought out of her mind and only tried to think about why she suddenly did what she did and if Humphrey cared about what happened.

"I just…just…" whispered Lilly.

She couldn't find her own answer as to why she did it, but her own mind already knew and was trying to tell her but with no prevail. She was going against herself in her own mind and she didn't know why she kept on denying the truth that she herself was trying to say. She couldn't take it anymore so she got up, stretched out some, and walked down the slope of the den to the lake close by. A distance way in another den was Humphrey and Kate, still sleeping together as the sun's rays had not yet reached their den. Kate was rolled up almost in a ball and Humphrey was sleeping laid out around her with his body, keeping both himself and her warm. Kate slowly opened her eyes and gave a small yawn, she lifted herself to her feet very carefully sot that she wouldn't wake up Humphrey and stepped out of Humphreys legs that surrounded her.

"Man…sun hasn't even reached us yet" said Kate.

She walked to the entrance of the den and looked outside, noticing that the sun hadn't reached them, but would pretty soon. She gave a quiet yawn once again and decided to walk out of the den.

"Might as well go and wash up"

Humphrey and Kate's den was made close to the lake so that it wouldn't take as long to get water and get a bath too. She reached the lake and looked at the water and saw her own reflection, which she gave a smile at.

"I look beautiful enough, don't you think?" asked Kate playfully at her own image.

"Probably, but everyone can always use a little touch up amiga"

Kate jumped and took an attack ready position when she heard a voice speak to her. She looked around and saw that no one was around; she had heard a voice talk to her.

"Who's there" she demanded.

She kept her eyes moving and scanning the area to make sure if anyone was there, then she heard footsteps coming from behind her and although she didn't know who it was, she took her chance. She turned around and leaped forward at whoever was coming and her attack sent her and her prey rolling and ending up splashing into the waters of the lake. Kate surfaced from the water and she was holding her intruder in her paws above the water, but she instantly let go when she realized who it was.

"Lilly?"

"Next time…don't…just…leap at…me" said Lilly as she coughed from having been pulled into the lake, trying to breathe again.

"Sorry, but I heard a voice talk to me" said Kate apologizing to her sister.

"And that's why you use your listening skill to be able to locate the source of said voice"

Kate and Lilly looked at each other and then frantically looked around to see who was speaking to them.

"Okay you, show yourself!" demanded Kate.

Lilly was too scared to say anything and thought it better to stay put in the lake than be on land at the moment.

"Calm down, I'm already here" said the voice.

Kate could tell that the intruder was a male from his voice, but was still looking around to see if she could spot him.

"Maybe if you look to the shore of the lake very closely, you'll see things better" said the voice again.

Kate didn't really want to respond to the intruder, but she decided to focus her eye sight to the shore of the lake and stared in that direction but her sight was somewhat limited due to the sunlight. She kept her gaze on the shore and it didn't take her long to finally see something. She could see a silhouette of a wolf coming into view and she saw that he was just standing there.

"See? Now was that so hard to do?" responded the wolf now that he saw that Kate had noticed him.

Without any delay, Kate sprang from the water and tackled the wolf to the ground. She kept her paws on his chest and pressed down, making it difficult for him to breathe out.

"You better start talking you"

"I would…love to…except…you're…crushing…my lungs" replied the wolf as he managed to talk under Kate's weight.

Kate eyed him suspiciously and didn't immediately let go, but because he seemed weak compared to her, she let go of her hold on him. The wolf slowly got up and gave out deep breaths as he tried to recover from the sudden attack. Lilly stepped out the water and shook herself to dry off as she joined Kate to see who the wolf was.

"Thank you…I thought I was going to die for a moment" said the wolf.

"Oh you'll still end up like that if you don't tell me who you are" said Kate.

"Okay, okay, a little grumpy I see"

"So who are you?"

"Well first off, I'm here to talk to the leaders of your pack Winston and Eve" responded the wolf.

"Why do you need to meet our parents?" asked Lilly out of curiosity.

"Well, I know your parents but it's been quite some time since I last saw them and I also wanted to catch up with them"

"So you know them? From where" asked Kate, not really understanding the wolf.

"You could say I used to live here for a while and then left, but I think your parents will understand"

Kate and Lilly gave each other a rather confused look and then looked back at the wolf. Kate wasn't totally sure she could trust this wolf, but he didn't look threatening and even kind.

"Okay, we'll take you to our parents, let's just wait until they wake up" said Kate.

"That's fine by me" said the wolf with a friendly smile.

Kate turned to Lilly but kept an eye on the wolf just as a precaution.

"I'm going to go see if Humphrey is awake yet, stay here and watch him" whispered Kate.

"Are you sure?" asked Lilly.

"Don't worry, if he tries anything, just howl" reassured Kate.

Lilly didn't want to be left alone with a strange wolf, but she agreed and nodded her head to reply to Kate.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a minute, just wait here with her" said Kate to the wolf.

"If you're thinking that I'm going to hurt her, please don't. Why would I do that anyway?" replied the wolf.

Kate didn't give a response to the wolf's words and only walked away back to her den. She didn't think she would be told that by the wolf, but she couldn't bother with more questions or anything, so she just went on her way back to check on Humphrey. As she walked away, the wolf walked over to Lilly and sat down next to her and watched as Kate walked over to a den close by.

"Is she your sister?"asked the wolf leaning a little to Lilly.

Lilly didn't know if she should talk to the stranger, but so far he wasn't doing anything wrong, it was just a question.

"Yeah"

"Hmmm, I can tell she is an alpha"

"How do you know that?" asked Lilly.

"Well, in order to tell if a male or female is an alpha, I simply look to the eyes to tell me" said the wolf, leaning back from Lilly so as to not worry her.

"How do the eyes tell you if she's an alpha or not?"

Although he was a stranger, Lilly was already interested in how he could look at someone and tell them apart.

"When she was speaking to me, her eyes did not leave me for a second. That tells me that she has really strong focus for an alpha" said the wolf.

"Is it just her focus that tells you that?" asked Lilly again.

"Not really, the fact that she could hold me down and keep me still is enough to tell me she is an alpha" said the wolf with a smile.

"So you didn't really know if she was an alpha did you?" asked Lilly, her eyebrow raised.

The wolf only smiled and then chuckled at what Lilly said to him.

"Hey, you can't blame a wolf for trying can you?"

"I guess not"

The wolf noticed that Lilly's tone of voice changed and saw that her head was facing down, and he could tell she was feeling sad about something.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" asked the wolf, trying to see if he said something to make her sad.

"No it's just…just that…"

Before the wolf could respond to Lilly, he saw that Kate was sprinting back to them very quickly and with a worried face.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?" asked the wolf.

Lilly pushed away her saddened mood and focused on a worried Kate.

"Kate what's wrong?" asked Lilly.

Kate breathed heavily and finally answered as she caught her breath but still kept her majorly concerned mood.

"It's Humphrey…he won't wake up!" said Kate.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was laying down resting up, but then he felt a slight touch on his ear and though it was a light feeling, it still woke him up. He was still sleepy but he was able to stand up just fine without being dizzy or drowsy. He looked around the den that he and Kate had made for them both and only noticed that there was pure silence.

"_Good morning Humphrey, hope you slept well and dreamt well too"_

"Don't tell me you peeked again? You always do" responded Humphrey.

"_I always take a look to make sure your healthy, now is that wrong?" _spoke the female voice.

"Even you should know about respecting privacy" said Humphrey, realizing how not so tired he was.

"_And I do respect privacy, everything I hear, see, or do stays locked up in my mind forever"_

"Does it?" questioned Humphrey.

"_You don't have to get all worked up about it, you know me, I would never tell anything" _

"Whatever, so why are you here this time?" asked Humphrey.

"_I just wanted to tell you some great news" _responded the voice.

"What's the great news?"

"_Your miracle has just flown in and I know it will help you out in all this" _said the voice.

Humphrey only expressed a confused look and didn't really understand what he was being told.

"What do you mean by miracle?"

"_What I'm trying to tell you is that you'll finally get some help with your problem, I've helped you realize it and talk about it, but now it's time to admit it"_

"Look, I don't need help with anything, everything is fine and I'll be staying with Kate okay?" replied Humphrey.

"_Oh Humphrey, Humphrey, don't be like that again. We both know the truth and no one likes a person who lies about it"_

"I'm not lying…"

"_Then just admit it to yourself"_

Humphrey couldn't finish his statement as she cut him off, but he could tell she was telling the truth. She has never lied to him before and she wouldn't start now. Humphrey felt saddened for outburst towards her and laid himself back down where he was sleeping in the den.

"_If you keep this locked up, how are you supposed to move on with the rest of your life?"_

Humphrey gave no response and didn't even think about giving one anyway.

"_Like I said, your miracle has finally come in and I'll still be there to help you out if you need it as always"_

Humphrey only closed his eyes as he heard those last words and fell asleep, but for him it didn't feel like it. He started to feel like something was touching his shoulder and then his back, then he started to feel a small pain after a moment from it.

"I don't think its working"

"Nonsense, this is a good way to really make sure if someone is in a coma or dead"

"Don't say that!"

"Sorry"

Humphrey grunted a the pain he was feeling and slowly opened his eyes, only to find Lilly and Kate standing in front of him, but although he was glad to see them, he was still experiencing the pain on his back.

"Hey, he's waking up" said Lilly.

"Is he? Good, now I can stop kicking him, I'm already tired"

Humphrey finally got up and still groaned in pain as he stood up.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" asked Humphrey.

Kate only responded to him by embracing him in a tight hug that squeezed down on his body.

"You wouldn't wake up so…"

Humphrey could tell that Kate was worried about him and he returned her hug, but as he did he saw that Lilly was still standing in front watching. She began to look away and walk towards the den exit when she was stopped by a voice.

"Hold up girl, where are you going?"

Humphrey then saw as a black and grey wolf walked from behind him and went over to Lilly as she stopped when he spoke to her.

"Umm…Kate?"

"Yes Humphrey?" said Kate.

"Who is that?" asked Humphrey.

Kate let go of him from her hug and whispered into his ear.

"I have no idea; he just came out of nowhere"

"If you want to get that question out of the way, how about we go and meet your parents already"

Humphrey and Kate turned around and were stunned to learn that the wolf could hear what they were talking about.

"How did you…" spoke Kate.

"Trust me, I'm much better at listening and paying attention to almost everything that is said, whether it is a whisper or if it's said from a distance" replied the wolf with a sly smile.

"He was kicking your with his legs to make sure you weren't …you know?" said Kate.

"Well I'm not dead, but I don't see how kicking me would help" said Humphrey as he looked at the wolf.

"Kicking is my way of making sure, it's not to hurt you on purpose" replied the wolf.

The sun was now above the mountains of Jasper and the light started to shine inside the den that all four wolves were in. The guest wolf turned his head and looked outside as the sun's rays finally shined all through the valley.

"It's finally the start of a new day, how about we go meet your parents? I pretty sure that the sun in their eyes is enough to way them up" said the wolf as he walked towards the outside.

"He seems to know a lot about our parents" said Lilly.

"If he knows our parents, then he can't be that bad" said Kate.

Lilly decided to follow the wolf as she noticed he was heading up the slope to their den, with Kate following behind her. She turned back to look at Humphrey and saw that he was staring down at the ground and could almost see that he was murmuring to himself.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" asked Kate.

Humphrey still kept his head down as he stood still and just murmured for about another three seconds when he finally came out of it.

"Oh…yeah I'm fine, let's go see what that wolf wants to talk about with your parents" said Humphrey.

He walked up to Kate and gave her a small lick on the cheek and then continued on out of the den. Kate didn't know what to say to Humphrey about that moment of silence, but she put it out of her mind and focused on the wolf issue as she followed him out as well. The wolf and Lilly were already at the entrance of Winton and Eve's den waiting for Kate and Humphrey to arrive. Kate came up to the den and turned to the wolf.

"Me and Lilly will go in and tell our parents about this, just don't go off anywhere" said Kate.

"I'll be waiting right here, I swear on my life" spoke the wolf.

Kate nodded to Lilly to follow her in, leaving the wolf and Humphrey outside to wait.

"Maybe you shouldn't have sworn on your life" said Humphrey.

"I think your right amigo, Eve does tend to get really angry with strangers" responded the wolf.

"How do you know Winston and Eve again exactly?" asked Humphrey.

"All will be answered soon, trust me"

Inside the den, Kate was already in a conversation with her parents about what was going on with the mysterious wolf she and Lilly had met.

"So there's someone who wants to meet us? Has he told you his name?" asked Winston.

"No"

"Well then, we should give him a proper welcome shouldn't we?" said Eve as she started to make her way to the entrance.

"Umm…mom, I don't think he will hurt us" said Lilly softy.

"You can't take chances with a lone wolf now can you?" replied Eve.

Her smile was very motherly, but Lilly could look passed her mother's loving side and see the vicious and violent side. Outside, Humphrey and the wolf were waiting for Winston and Eve to come outside to talk, but Humphrey didn't really feel so great about this whole position they were in.

"Have you ever had that feeling that something bad is about to happen?" asked Humphrey.

"Yes I have actually, and I'm feeling something right now. It feels like…"

"EVE!"

Humphrey responded with a shout as he saw Eve leap out of the darkness of the den and onto the wolf, making them both roll down the slope. They both rolled down until reaching flat ground and Eve finally had her claws on the wolf's chest to pin him down.

"Mom!"

Kate came running out the den and down the slope, with Lilly, Winston, and Humphrey running down to see what happened. As for Eve, she was beginning to apply pressure on the wolf's chest and slowly made him gasp and cough in a desperate attempt to breathe air.

"Okay…really…hard…to…breathe…"

"Eve, let the wolf get some air dear" said Winston.

"Sorry, but I don't take chances with wolves who come out nowhere, especially to end up meeting my daughters all mysterious like" said Eve.

Her voice sounded kind, but she was still in her anger mode as she increased the pressure she was putting on the wolf's body.

"I…knew…you…would…greet…me…back…like…"

The wolf was losing oxygen and could hardly speak as the air got pushed out of him. Winston couldn't really do much to stop his wife when she did stuff like this and he couldn't bear to watch the wolf die, but then he noticed something. He started to sniff the air and could smell something that he recognized, but he couldn't quite understand what it was. He kept on sniffing the air and he inhaled the scent more and more to better know what it was. He looked at Eve and then the wolf she was suffocating, but since he couldn't stop her, he walked up to her and spoke in her ear instead.

"Eve, don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?" asked Eve, maintaining her position.

"That scent" said Winston.

Eve couldn't tell what he was talking about, but she did pause to sniff the air and try to understand what Winston meant. She took in a whiff and although she didn't change her current situation, she did start to pick up something that felt familiar to her, something too familiar. She looked at Winston and he only nodded his head to tell her that he could recognize it too. She then turned her attention back to the wolf she was strangling and could see that he was not becoming pale, really pale, along with the fact that a small trail of blood was traveling down his chest to the ground from her claws that punctured his flesh.

"You?" said Eve.

The wolf only looked up at Eve and gave a smile and a nod.

"Hi m…"

The wolf did not finish his sentence and passed out, which then caused Eve to immediately let go of her hold on him.

"Let's get him into the den, Humphrey can you help me out?" said Winston.

"Yes sir"

Winston rolled the wolf over to have his back facing upwards and then picked him up from the scuff without hurting him more, while Humphrey sat down in front of the wolf as Winston placed the wolf on top of Humphrey's back. Humphrey used all his strength and carried the wolf back up the slope to the den, with Kate and Lilly offering their help by walking with Humphrey from both sides to keep the wolf from sliding off. Although Kate didn't have much of a problem being next to Humphrey, Lilly only helped Humphrey for the sake of the wolf, she didn't enjoy being next to Humphrey like this since the other day. As they carried the wolf into the den, Winston and Eve stayed outside for a moment and spoke to each other.

"It's possible that he's…"

"If he is, then I'll be the one responsible and that wouldn't make me a good mother would it?" said Eve as she cut off Winston.

"I'll check up on him and you go get the medicine" replied Winston as he sprinted up the slope.

Eve took off to the woods in search of some leaves and tree sap to treat the wounds that the wolf had received from her own claws. The rage in her eyes had been replaced with sadness and worry as she ran around the woods collecting the proper leaves and then frantically search every tree for any tree sap. Back in the den, Humphrey laid down so that Winston could slowly and carefully slide the wolf onto the ground. As for Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly, they didn't understand as to why Winston and Eve took a change of heart towards the wolf when he was being strangled, but they figured it was an important reason.

"Eve will be back shortly with some leaves and sap, you three better go outside and wait" said Winston.

None of them said a word and they walked out of the den silently leaving Winston to look after the wolf. Outside, Kate couldn't help but look at Lilly who was all depressed as they exited the den.

"Hey Lilly?" asked Kate.

"Yes Kate?"

"Are you okay? You look depressed and sad"

Humphrey looked at Lilly as she was asked the question and she only lowered her head down a bit more when he stared in his direction. Before Kate could ask anymore, they heard someone call out to them.

"Hey guys"

They all turned around and saw that it was Garth coming over to the den.

"Hey Garth" said Humphrey.

He walked up to him and gave him a high five with both paws.

"Good to see you Humphrey" said Garth.

He looked passed Humphrey and walked over to Lilly and Kate, but he greeted Lilly first beforehand.

"How's my Lilly today?" asked Garth.

Garth walked up to Lilly and caressed her, with her caressing him back in response.

"Pretty good" replied Lilly.

They caressed each other for a moment while Kate and Humphrey stood by to watch the touching scene.

"_Ouch, that really hurts"_

"Quit it" whispered Humphrey.

Garth ended his caress with a lick to Lilly's cheek, and then turned his attention to what was going on.

"So what's going on? I heard some commotion coming from the den, is everything alright?" asked Garth.

"Yeah, my mom just tackled a wolf that we met this morning and now he's in the den, we're just waiting for my mom to come back with some medicine" said Kate.

Suddenly, Eve came running from the forest in a hurry and ran passed all of them without stopping and entered the den.

"Must be something serious" said Garth.

"He couldn't breathe because she had been choking him and he's bleeding a little since she used her claws" said Humphrey.

"My dad told us to wait outside until he was healed" said Kate.

Time went by and still they waited outside of the den, still wanting to know what had happened to the wolf. Garth had decided to stay and took the opportunity to lay down next to Lilly and talk with her, and the same went for Humphrey and Kate, except Humphrey had laid down while Kate curled up next to him and rested a little. The whole time that Garth and Lilly were talking to each other, Humphrey just couldn't help but focus on everything they were saying and trying not to miss a word.

"_Is that healthy?"_

"Can't I have a moment alone without you pointing everything out" whispered Humphrey as he got annoyed.

"_It's all about helping you and helping means talking to you about this kind of stuff"_

Humphrey didn't even want to go on speaking and just hushed up.

"_Do you at least want to know what they're saying?"_

If it wasn't for the fact that Kate was coiled up next to him he would have gotten up and left. It was only after a while longer did Humphrey hear footsteps coming from the den and saw that Winston was walking out.

"Kate, wake up" whispered Humphrey to Kate.

Kate stretched out her body and legs as Humphrey told her to wake up and she noticed that her dad was now in front of them. Lilly and Garth had stopped their conversation and stepped over to be in front of Winston to hear the news on the wolf.

"So, how's he doing?" asked Lilly.

"He's fine, he'll just need some rest and it's a good thing that the cuts weren't that deep, he just couldn't breathe in oxygen" said Winston, glad to tell some good news.

They all gave a sigh of relief now knowing that no one died from Eve's little rage attack, but Winston did show an expression that told Kate there was more he wanted to say.

"Uh dad? Is there anything else you need to tell us?" asked Kate.

Winston cleared his throat at Kate's question and then responded.

"I…I think it's best that your mother tell you what's going on" said Winston.

Winston extended his paw towards the den and was telling them to go into the den to talk to Eve. They all showed concern over how Winston had explain the situation to them, but they didn't want to question him and just walked into the den to find out for themselves.

"_The miracle"_

They all made their way to the back of the den and saw that Eve was sitting down, but she also looked like she was speaking. When they had all gotten closer to her, she took notice of them and turned to them.

"Oh good, you're here, I was actually going to go get you but it's better this way" said Eve.

"So what's going on mom?" asked Kate.

"Well, I have really good news for both you and Lilly" said Eve, her voice full of happiness as she spoke.

"What do you mean?" asked Lilly, her curiosity wanting to know what the news was.

"You see…the wolf…"

"Come on, I have a name don't I?" came a raspy voice from behind Eve.

They all turned their attention to the wolf, who had spoken out even though he was laying on the ground with a few leaves covering his chest injury from Eve's claws.

"Sorry if I burst out…but I do have a name don't I?" asked the wolf.

Eve turned her attention to the wolf and walked over to him and gave him a small pat on his head.

"Of course you do, I was going to tell them right now" said Eve.

"Tell us what?" asked Humphrey.

"Sorry, I'm getting there" apologized Eve.

Eve turned around to face them and kept her paw on the wolf's head.

"Kate…Lilly" started Eve, with Kate and Lilly giving their attention to her.

"He's...he's..."

Eve couldn't really seem to finish what she was trying to say as a series of tears started to form in her eyes.

"He's your brother" said Eve at last.

There was a long moment of silence, with Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and Garth having their jaws hanging in awe and surprise. Kate and Lilly didn't even say a word when Eve had told them the truth but they were finally able to understand why she had let go of her hold of the wolf when she had him pinned down.

"Bro…brother?" spoke Lilly.

"Yes, he's your brother" confirmed Eve.

"But…how? I mean…how?" said Kate, not able to grasp what she had just been told.

"He's your lost older brother Kate"

Winston spoke to Kate as he made his way in to join Eve and inform them.

"When did they have a brother?" asked Humphrey.

"Well…" said Eve.

Eve glanced at Winston and he gave her the same glance, because they both could remember that day from so long ago. It was during a summer in Jasper Park when Winston and Eve were in their den trying to stay in the shade as much as possible to avoid direct sunlight. Winston would periodically open one of his eyes and look outside and he only smiled, knowing that their pup was outside running and chasing a butterfly fluttering in the air. He closed his eye and returned to his nap laying next to Eve, he had already told the other wolves in the pack to make sure they were to keep an eye on their pup while he was outside. It was only after a while when both Winston and Eve suddenly woke up as they heard a loud sound from outside. An alpha came running to the entrance of the den and scared.

"Sir!"

"What is it? What's going on?" asked Winston.

"There are humans in the valley, their shooting in our direction!" said the alpha.

"What's happening out there? Why are they shooting?" said Winston, demanding an answer.

"We're trying to stop them from getting out of the territory"

"Why?" replied Winston.

"Sir…they have your pup"

"What?"

Winston leaped up and ran out of the den without waiting on Eve to join him and ran off. The human shooters were now heading towards a truck they had parked at the end of the valley.

"Okay, we have long trip, we're heading out so pack him up" said one of the rangers holding a rifle in his hands.

His friend was carrying a small metal cage in his hands and inside was a small pup clawing frantically at the bars. Suddenly, without warning, the ranger turned around and got pounced on by Winston as he viciously tore at his arms with his teeth. The ranger had dropped his rifle from the attack and struggled on Winston's weight as he continued his efforts to defend himself. Winston was all in a rage and would not stop sinking his teeth into the man's arms, causing blood to bleed from his wounds. Winston raised his eyes up as he kept on attacking the ranger and noticed the other man holding the cage with his pup. He let go of the ranger and ran towards the man, seeing his poor pup crying in the cage. The man proceeded to put the cage in the back of the truck just before he was taken down to the ground by Winston. Now Winston was tearing away at the other man's arms and focused on getting him out of the way to recover his pup, but he wouldn't get the chance. Winston then felt a slight pain on his back and it stung so bad that he had no choice but to let go of his prey.

Winston stuttered backwards and could still feel the pain in his back, but then he began to feel very drowsy and could hardly keep his eyes open to face the human he had just attacked. Before he could do anything else, he dropped to the ground, but he still fought to keep his eyes open. The feeling was too strong for him to overcome and he finally dropped down and fell into a deep sleep, but the last thing he heard were the yelps and screaming of his pup from the truck.

"Daddy!"

It was only later when he woke up that he noticed he was in his den and he couldn't remember how he had gotten there, but he saw Eve crying at the back of the den and every so often, she would give out a scream of agony for the loss of her pup. Winston had asked her how he got back to the den and was told that she dragged him back with the help of two other alphas. That was a day that they both would never forget and after all that, they decided it be best not to have another pup until they were sure they could defend themselves from the humans that entered Jasper. But now they were full of joy, they could still remember the scent of their own pup after so long and they never would have guessed that their lost son would come back to them after so long.

"Two humans came to Jasper one day and took him from us when he was a pup. Your father tried to get him back, but he was put to sleep by a dart that was shot at his back" explained Eve.

"I tried to get him back, but I just couldn't" said Winston.

"I got there too late, by that time the humans had gotten away and we couldn't chase after them in their truck" said Eve.

Eve was revealing tears in her eyes and so was Winston, along with Kate and Lilly who began to slowly cry at knowing that their own brother, a lost brother, had been taken away from them long ago. Humphrey and Garth stood by Lilly and Kate to comfort them as they cried out silently, then the moment was broken.

"Hey, hey, hey guys, let's not cry about the past. The past is all water floating down a stream now" said the wolf, having heard his story of being a pup being told.

Eve and Winston turned around to look at their newly found son and talked to him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't…can't believe it's really you after so long, just look how much you've grown" said Eve as she walked over to him and hugged him despite his injury.

Her son accepted the hug since he knew himself that it had been a really long time since he could remember seeing his mother and father, especially back when he was a pup.

"I've missed you both after all this time…"

The wolf looked over to Kate and Lilly.

"And it's nice to know that I have two sisters too" said the wolf.

Kate and Lilly walked away from both Humphrey and Garth's comforting and went over to the wolf who was their brother.

"It's…it's…it's nice to meet you bro" said Kate.

She and Lilly lowered themselves and both gave their brother a big hug as they cried with joy. Their hug though proved to be a little strong and caused some pain on their brother's body.

"Okay…I'm loving the love…but I guess love does bring some pain. Come on girls, poor ol' Jack needs some space to heal please"

"Jack?" asked Kate.

"Jack? Your name is Jack?" asked Winston, sharing Kate's confusion.

Kate and Lilly let go of Jack to allow him to breathe.

"Well…I was only a pup at the time, but I never remembered being called by an actual name" said Jack.

"He didn't have a name?" said Lilly.

"That's true…when he was born me and Winston couldn't decide on a name for him, so we never named him and then he was taken away from us" replied Eve.

"How were you named Jack?" asked Winston.

"When I was taken away…I was eventually put into a different wolf pack that was to take care of me. The alpha female leader of that pack took me in since she said she felt bad for a pup like me and because I didn't have a name, she just named me Jack" explained Jack.

"Were sorry you never knew your real family…but there is one question I would like to ask you, how did you know about us and found your way back here after so long?" asked Eve.

Jack took a moment to ponder at the question his mom just asked and couldn't really find a definite answer, but he answered back with his own knowledge.

"Something just told me that I didn't belong with the other pack…or it could have been that I was the only black and white wolf since everyone else was white in fur color" said Jack.

"So you were in an Arctic wolf pack?" asked Winston.

"That could be it, it was rather cold the whole time I grew up with the pack and it always occasionally snowed" replied Jack.

"That definitely sounds like an Arctic pack to me" said Humphrey.

"But how did you know about us though?" asked Winston.

"The alpha leader, whose name was Krystal by the way, told me later on how I was brought to them, but that she was caring enough the take me in. Sooner or later I picked up a scent and…" said Jack as he ventured back in time through his memory.

He could still remember the strong and caring Arctic female wolf that took care of him. Krystal took him in as her own pup even though some wolves didn't like the idea. She always looked after him every minute of his young life until he started to mature and that's when Jack started to smell something strange, a scent he couldn't ignore. He asked Krystal about it one day while she was watching over the pack from her den in the snow.

"Ma'am" asked Jack.

"What is it Jack?" said Krystal.

"I always smell this strange…scent. I smell it in the air and even…on me. Does that mean there's something wrong with me?" asked Jack.

"No Jack there's nothing wrong with you, it just means you're ready to know the truth" said Krystal, her voice commanding but motherly.

"The truth about what?" said Jack.

Krystal turned to Jack and sat down in front of him as she started to explain to him the truth about him.

"You see Jack, you're not really part of my family"

"What?"

Jack was shocked to hear that Krystal would tell him something like that.

"You were taken away from a faraway place and two humans left you here in our pack" responded Krystal.

"So…Am I just…not one of you?"

Jack was beginning to show tears as he became sad from what he had heard, but Krystal looked at him sad as well and put her paw on his shoulder.

"Jack, you've always been one of us. You're a wolf, you may look different in color, but being a wolf is what counts. I took you in because you were alone, I don't let anyone stay alone in this pack" said Krystal.

Jack didn't respond to Krystal, but he wasn't feeling anger, instead he was feeling sadness for not being able to know his true family.

"The scent you smell is the scent of your real family"

Jack then looked at Krystal at what she had told him.

"The scent…of my real family?" said Jack.

"Few wolves can keep the scent of their family with them for a long time and you seem to have had it with you for a very long time" explained Krystal.

Jack remained silent for a while with Krystal as she kept her eye on the whole pack from her den, but also staying focused on Jack for what he might say.

"Ummm…Krystal ma'am?" asked Jack.

"Yes?" said Krystal.

"Would it be okay if…I le…lef…you know to…"

"You want to know if it's okay for you to leave and go find your family right?" said Krystal.

Jack couldn't respond since he thought he was being selfish in just leaving the one person who looked after him just to see his real family. When he didn't respond, he noticed Krystal lean forward and gave Jack a hug.

"You've grown so much since you were a pup Jack and you would always go for something, even if it's impossible to reach. Now, you can finally go after something that matters to you" said Krystal.

"But…I don't just want to leave you and the pack so suddenly" said Jack, tears beginning to appear in his eyes.

"I've taken care of you and taught all that I know, now it's time you know the truth and that means you need to know your true family" said Krystal.

With that said Jack said his final goodbyes to Krystal the next day and began his long journey and follow the scent he smelled. Jack was leaving in the early morning and said his final goodbye to Krystal, but not before she also gave her last words to him.

"Just remember Jack, everyone here will always still be like your family. I hope you find your true place where you belong, but we will always remember you"

Jack felt touched by her for all that she has done and he couldn't express any words, so he gave her his strongest hug he could give. He didn't want to let go of the person who had cared for him, but he had to know who his real family is. And from that moment onward, Jack left on his journey to find his family. That was the last thing Jack remembered when he finally left the Arctic wolf territory and wandered through the harsh wilderness to get to Jasper Park, all while following the scent of his family.

"Wow, that must have been dangerous to travel all alone in the wild" said Garth, impressed that Jack was able to make it without getting hurt.

"It was really dangerous mate, trying to survive bears and finding food isn't really an easy thing for a wolf to do" said Jack.

"But you made it through, that's what really matters" said Humphrey.

Jack pointed his paw at Humphrey and smiled.

"Exactly amigo, my survival is what counts, aside from all the danger" agreed Jack.

"Well then, I think there needs to be a celebration to welcome back Jack to our pack" said Winston.

Everyone only watched as Winston walked to the entrance of the den before stopping and then gave a summoning howl to all of the wolves; even his howl was able to reach the Eastern Pack from afar. Everyone waited for about twenty minutes before the whole feeding grounds were filled a large crowd of wolves from both of the territories, which Garth needed to explain to them as to why they had received the call. Everyone quieted down as Winston stood at the entrance of his den with Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, and Eve stood next to him, but he was also joined by a standing Jack as he held onto Eve's shoulder just to make sure he didn't lose his balance while standing.

"I've called you all here for an important matter because I have great news to tell everyone" announced Winston.

Everyone began to whisper as to what the news would be and then quieted down to let the Western Pack leader speak onward.

"Some of you remember that I lost a pup a long time ago when two humans came to our territory and took him away, well, I'm glad to say that that pup has come back to our pack"

Winston pointed to Jack as he stood next to Eve for support and was a little shy when he was pointed out to the whole pack.

"His name is Jack and he's the pup that our pack lost, I want us all to welcome him back into our pack again!"

There were many gasps and awes among all the wolves and they couldn't believe that a wolf that had been away from his home could still come back. The whole crowd started howling and cheering at the thought that Winston and Eve's lost son had finally come back.

"To celebrate his welcoming back, we will have a Moonlight Howl tonight" confirmed Eve for Winston.

"So all of you go back to your dens and start getting ready for tonight. That is all, you're dismissed" finished Winston.

The crowd of wolves dispersed and they all went back to their dens to get ready for the coming night of celebration.

"Awe, you didn't have to go and plan a sudden celebration dad" said Jack.

"It's all about celebrating your coming back and to get you to celebrate your first Moonlight Howl too" said Winston.

"A Moonlight Howl! This is going to be exciting!" said Kate.

"Let's all go and get ready too" said Humphrey.

"Good idea" said Lilly.

"I'll go back into the den and rest up for tonight then" said Jack.

Eve helped Jack walk back into the den and as the others started to leave, Winston spoke again.

"Wait a moment"

"What's wrong dad?" asked Lilly.

"You and Humphrey can go, I need to talk to Kate and Garth" answered Winston.

Everyone looked at each other and decided to follow his orders.

"We'll catch up later Humphrey" said Kate as she licked his muzzle.

Garth did the same and licked Lilly on her muzzle before they waved to each other and left. Garth and Kate sat down in front of Winston as he started to speak.

"So, here's what I need to say"

**So like I said, it WILL take TIME to update this, but at least I didn't make the update come a month later. That's something good to know right? Anyway, enjoy the chapter and the next is already in the making. **


	4. Chapter 3: A Good Howl

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 3: A Good Howl**_

"What?"

"But…Sir you said there's…"

Kate and Garth couldn't believe what they were being told right now and wanted Winston to give a proper explanation.

"I know what I said about the Moonlight Howl, but this is important and because you two are now alphas, it's your duty regardless" said Winston.

"I hate patrol duty" whispered Kate.

"With all due respect Winston Sir, you said everyone was going to celebrate because of Jack" said Garth.

"I know what I said Garth, but lately I've been getting back word that something is happening at the northern part of the territory and I've already lost one wolf because that" responded Winston.

Kate heard what her dad had said and didn't understand the whole situation, what could possibly be happening up at the northern boundary of Jasper. Garth also wondered as to what was happening, it's so often that they have to patrol an area constantly or so suddenly like now.

"I understand that you two wanted to attend, but this is for our safety" said Winton.

The three of them stood inside the den and knew that whether or not it wasn't a huge problem, it was better to be safe than sorry if something were to happen.

"_And I thought this was going to be difficult, but this should help"_

Humphrey was by the lake and splashing some water in his face to clean himself up a little bit for the Moonlight Howl, when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Humphrey, amigo"

Humphrey shook his head to dry himself and turned around to see who was calling his name. He saw that it was none other than Jack, who now seemed to be able to walk and even run well.

"Hey Jack" replied Humphrey.

"My friend, have I got news for you" said Jack, his tone filled with excitement but seriousness.

Jack walked up to Humphrey and put his arm around his shoulder and then proceeded to look around them to see if anyone was around. When he was sure that no one was near, he whispered into Humphrey's ear.

"I just got word that Kate isn't going to the Moonlight Howl bro" said Jack.

"What?"

"It's true, I swear and this time I'll swear on my life, my dad was just talking to Kate and Garth in the den and I overheard what they said" continued Jack.

"Why is she not going?" asked Humphrey.

"Apparently, they both have to go on border patrol because of something strange going on at the northern part of the territory. It's strange really, but that's the reason"

Humphrey was feeling disappointed and stepped away from Jack's arm a bit and lowered his head looking into the lake.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Jack.

"I…I wanted to go with Kate to the Moonlight Howl" said Humphrey.

Jack pondered on Humphrey's words and he suddenly remembered what Eve had told him in the den before now.

"Oh…I forgot. You and Kate are married right?"

"Yeah"

"I almost forgot, Humphrey the Omega is my new bro in the family" said Jack, as he came from behind and gave Humphrey a brotherly hug without realizing he was tipping of them into the lake.

They both ended up in the lake and were soaking wet as they resurfaced and walked back onto dry land.

"Jack"

"Sorry mate didn't know we'd go for a swim by giving a harmless hug" said Jack apologizing.

They both shook themselves off, but at least Humphrey had gotten himself an early cleaning beforehand.

"So, going to the Moonlight Howl then?"

"Didn't you just say that Kate and Garth are on border patrol? I don't have anyone to go with anymore" said Humphrey, a little anger in his voice.

"Okay, okay just calm down. Just because my sis won't be able to be there, that doesn't mean it stops you from finding a date now does it?" responded Jack.

"You're kidding right?"

"I know, I know, you're married and committed and all that complicated stuff, but nothing is going to hurt you just by finding another date for tonight"

Humphrey really didn't want to answer Jack, but he didn't want to think about looking for a date for the night, he just didn't feel comfortable with it. He was afraid he would be caught and then everything would fall apart for him.

"I…I just…can't"

"Are you serious? Out of so many omegas in his pack, you can't honestly tell me that one of them would not be willing to go with you?" said Jack.

"_He has a point Humphrey"_

Humphrey was already feeling angry and depressed about not having anyone to go with him to the Moonlight Howl, but he didn't need anyone agreeing against what he was thinking.

"_Jack has a point, you are married but that does not disable you from finding someone else and just hang out for one night"_

Jack watched as Humphrey stayed silent and didn't say a word for a while, but he could tell that something else was going through his mind. He decided to give it one last shot and once again put his arm around him shoulder to talk to him just as he would to a brother.

"Listen, just remember this. When you feel a burning love inside you, then you can see it too. If you truly feel it to its maximum level, then it's real and visible" said Jack.

He gave Humphrey a soft pat on the back and walked away back to the den, off to get ready for tonight's howl now that he was feeling better. Humphrey only let out a sigh and remained near the lake and looked at his own reflection, but he saw something more than just his reflection. He could see another silhouette shaded grey, black, and white next to his.

"Any advice then?"

"_If by advice you mean what Jack said, then yes. Just go and enjoy the night. Besides, I can guarantee you that this night will be the night"_

"What do you mean by…"

The silhouette was gone from his sight in the water and he couldn't understand what anything he was told by her meant. He had nothing else to do with his time and felt like resting anyway, so he walked his way back to his den. Meanwhile, Lilly was coming back up the slope of her parent's den and found Jack lying down near the edge of the slop overlooking the valley.

"Liking the view?" said Lilly.

Jack turned his head and smiled when he saw his young sister walking over to him.

"Just want to take in the view of my home, it's been a while as you know" said Jack.

Lilly decided to join her brother and lied down next to him and looked over the valley as well.

"So sis, what's Garth like as a mate?" asked Jack.

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Lilly.

"I'm just asking how it feels like being married to him, that's all"

"Well…he is strong and laughs when I tell jokes. The one thing that's bothered us is that we don't spend much time together"

Jack's ears perked up at Lilly's words with interest.

"Do tell, why don't you two spend time together? You're married so that officially makes it so that you two spend a lot of time with each other" said Jack.

Lilly remained silent when Jack asked her that and though she had her answer, she didn't want to speak at all. She was now feeling bad towards her brother and though he would hate it if she didn't respond back, but Jack spoke again.

"It's okay if you don't want to say it, I can understand Lilly. There some things in life that a person does not want to talk about, so I can feel how you must feel" replied Jack.

Lilly smiled and felt comfortable, she never knew her brother could be as understanding as he is, let alone as witty as an omega when needed.

"But…"

Lilly faced him as he stood up and stretched out his arms and legs.

"I would like to ask you one thing though?" said Jack.

Lilly stood up and stared at Jack, not knowing what he wanted to know from her at all.

"Yes?" asked Lilly.

"Who is going to be your date for the Moonlight Howl tonight?"

Lilly was relieved at the question but she couldn't understand why he was asking.

"Why do you ask?" replied Lilly.

"I don't want to make you upset, but I learned that Garth won't be able to go tonight"

Lilly's jaw almost dropped at Jack's news and felt a bit crushed.

"What? Why won't he be going?" asked Lilly.

"All I know is that dad needs both him and Kate to be on active border patrol duty tonight because of some weird going ons that have been happening at the northern part of Jasper"

Lilly didn't know how to respond to the news and felt like sinking down onto the ground or at least go into the den, but Jack didn't want her to feel bad about.

"I know that you and Garth are married, but you could at least find another wolf to take as a date can't you?"

Unlike Humphrey, Lilly was surprised at Jack's recommendation.

"I can't do that" said Lilly.

"Why not? I know that you and he are married, but I don't believe that hanging out with someone else for one night will hurt"

Lilly didn't want to do anything she might regret or might affect her current relationship, but she also felt sad about not going to the Howl tonight. Jack could tell by her expression that Lilly was having a conflicting moment, deciding on whether to go or not, all due to her status of being married. Jack lied down again and resumed his view gazing, but he told Lilly one last thing, if at all it made a difference.

"By the way, I also know that Humphrey will be going, but since Kate will be absent, he's going alone" said Jack.

Minutes went by, hours flew by, and by the time anyone could tell, the sun was setting over the mountains and everyone scrambled to look their best for the Moonlight Howl that would shortly follow. Humphrey was still in his den and looked outside as he saw wolves walk by to get ready or on their way to find their date to take with them. Suddenly, he jumped up from his rest as he was surprised when Jack came out of nowhere.

"Don't do that Jack!"

"Sorry Humphrey, couldn't resist giving a good surprise"

"You mean a good scare?" replied Humphrey.

"As long as it's good it works for me" said Jack.

"So why are you here?" asked Humphrey as he stretched his legs and arms out.

"Have you forgotten amigo, it's time for the Moonlight Howl"

Humphrey wished he hadn't been reminded of that and just felt sad again.

"Come on, just take a chance and see what happens. Just look at me, I already have two dates" said Jack.

"Two dates?" asked Humphrey.

"That's right bro, I got hooked up with both Candy and Sweets for tonight" said Jack proudly.

"You really are amazing Jack, I never thought you had it in you"

"I didn't either, but besides myself, let's get going"

Humphrey didn't seem to have a choice and saw that Jack was determined to get him out of the den and to the Howling Rock.

"Alright then, let's go" said Humphrey.

They sky had now become dark and the only thing that illuminated the night were the stars and the half moon. The wolves were now making their way up the hill and to the Howling Rock, with so many couples strolling together as they arrived. At the top of the hill, Lilly was standing to one side as she watched the wolf couples walk by up towards the rock. She still felt depressed by Garth not being able to be present, but she understood he had his duty to do for her dad and also because Jack's words had made her come. Jack had told her that he would be going and that if it made her feel better; he would meet up with her. It was the least he said could do for his sister to cheer her up. While she waited up on the hill, she was able to spot Jack from the group of wolves that were coming up the hill.

"There he is" whispered Lilly.

Lilly saw Jack walking up the hill and noticed he was joined by Candy and Sweets on both sides of him and seemed to be in an interesting conversation with both of them as he turned his head from side to side to look at them both. She then noticed someone else behind the three of them and she tried to get a clear view of who it was. Her eyes began to widen as she finally saw that it was Humphrey following behind them both, with Jack turning to speak to him a few seconds before switching back to his conversation with his dates. Lilly suddenly lost herself as she watched Humphrey walk up the hill with the group and her heart beat started slowly pick up and she couldn't control her breathing as she got nervous.

"Should I?" whispered Lilly.

At last, Jack and his group arrived at the top of the hill and he was the first one to take notice of Lilly.

"Ah Lilly, so you made it after all" said Jack happily.

Jack walked up to Lilly and gave her a hug.

"So glad you decided to come sis"

"I'm kind of glad too…I think" said Lilly.

"Now now Lilly, don't say 'I think' after saying it, then I can't really believe it"

Lilly smiled at Jack and nodded yes as a response. Humphrey made his way forward towards Jack and as he did, he also saw Lilly but didn't know what to do.

"_Come big boy; don't go all nervous on me"_

As for Jack, he was about to speak again when Candy started to talk to him again.

"Come on Jack, we want to hear the end to that story" said Candy, almost seductively as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Please" begged Sweets.

"Okay girls, okay we can finish that story" replied Jack.

Before Jack continued onward up the hill to the rock, he turned back to Humphrey and spoke in a whisper to him.

"I'll see you later bro, two hot dogs are calling out to me"

Humphrey chuckled at Jack's words and gave him a little wink for luck; he would need it on his double date. Jack accepted the wink and winked back as he turned back to Lilly one last time.

"Well sis, I'll see you later. Just remember, just one night won't hurt you. That's a promise" said Jack.

Lilly could only offer him a smile and he accepted it and he went on his way with both his dates following him side by side.

"So, how did you survive those vicious foxes?" asked Sweets.

"I can't even begin to tell you how that went down…"

Jack's conversation with his dates faded away as they headed towards Howling Rock. Lilly and Humphrey were left alone standing with each other and neither one of them knew what to say to the other. They both felt their hearts begin to race away and both stared away from each other.

"_Don't just stand here Humphrey, go on. Don't even dare me to push you"_

Humphrey didn't want to keep Lilly in one spot and felt he had to say something, that and because he would otherwise get pushed into something he didn't want.

"So Lilly…uhh…do you…want to…" began Humphrey, but he couldn't find it in himself to say the words.

Lilly raised her head at hearing Humphrey trying to speak to her and knew that he was attempting to ask her to go with him to howl, but she decided it was best to give a silent answer.

"Sure, I'll go" whispered Lilly.

Humphrey almost gasped when he heard Lilly respond to his unfinished sentence, surprised to know that she already knew what he was going to say. Without talking about it, Lilly began to walk towards Howling Rock and Humphrey only followed her and walked by her side as they made their way forward. The silence between them grew as they didn't speak to each other and Humphrey didn't feel like talking in this sort of position, but he found himself sucked into a conversation as Lilly asked him something.

"Do you still remember?" asked Lilly silently.

"What?" replied Humphrey, trying to figure out what she meant by 'remember'.

Lilly hesitated for a second and then responded.

"You know, that one time here near the lake, the one before you disappeared for a few days with Kate"

Humphrey could instantly understand what Lilly meant and as for what happened, he couldn't tell whether or not he liked the moment. It was just before it that Humphrey had gotten between Kate and Garth when they were meeting for the first time at the Moonlight Howl, but his witty talk had not gotten him anywhere and it only ended up with Kate making him look bad.

"Lilly, why don't you take little coyote Humphrey and run along" said Kate.

Lilly was in a trance as she stared at Garth when she first saw him and how strong he looked, but Kate elbowed her shoulder and snapped her out of it.

"Oh" replied Lilly.

Kate simply walked away and passed Humphrey as she swung her tail in his face when she did. Humphrey could tell Kate was mad towards him for interrupting her meeting with Garth and he had any response to it.

"Come on Humphrey, let's go eat some of those…bitter berries" said Lilly to Humphrey.

Lilly began to walk away from the Howl and Humphrey didn't have anything else to do but follow her. As they walked away from the scene, Lilly started to feel a weird feeling, something that made her scratch her head in order to give some relief to herself. They were both feeling down from being pushed away from their crushes, but Lilly was feeling somewhat relieved that Humphrey was there next to her. Her strange feeling was beginning to bother her and she couldn't take it anymore and her gaze was now starting to dart directly at Humphrey, her face now beginning to flush a color of red and she was following it up with a sudden panting. Her walking was becoming lazy and she seemed to walk as if she was drunk and leaned towards Humphrey's shoulder.

"Lilly? Are you feeling alright?" asked Humphrey when he noticed her leaning on him very heavily.

Lilly took her paw and pulled on Humphrey's shoulder and stopped him in his walk.

"What is it?" said Humphrey.

Lilly stared into his eyes and her face was still flushing red and panting. She leaned her head to his ear and whispered into his ear.

"I…I need…need…you"

Humphrey took a look at Lilly again and tried to see what she was expressing, He could already tell that she was giving some pantings and her face glowed more than usual in a red or even pink color.

"Now?" replied Humphrey.

Humphrey knew what was happening and he didn't know how to respond or what to do in this situation. He went through his mind and tried to come up with a proper reply, but this did not have a proper response to give back.

"Please…I can make it…quick" said Lilly, her panting and body beginning to show signs that Humphrey knew all too well.

"Alright then" said Humphrey.

Humphrey and Lilly quickly walked down to the nearby lake, where Humphrey just sat up, and with Lilly in front of him. She closed in on him and rubbed her head all over chest very slowly, enjoying the feel of his fur on her muzzle. She then began to crouch her body down and her head made its way lower down his body. Humphrey didn't fight the feeling and his body shook from Lilly going down his body and gave a sudden little jump when he felt Lilly start to lick away at his body's fur as she continued to go down his body still.

"Lilly" whispered Humphrey.

Lilly started to pick up her pace and traveled down his body faster, eventually getting down to his "wolf" hood area. Without giving Humphrey any warning, she viciously started to lick away and she did not even give any sign of slowing down in her action. Humphrey only responded by twitching continuously from her licking but he maintained his upright position. He was getting aroused by her licking and he started to feel pleasure as he moaned from the licking he was receiving. Lilly rapidly went on with her licking and in no time, all her action finally resulted in Humphrey's "wolf" to slide out all erect.

Humphrey didn't bother at looking down and Lilly smiled as she finally achieved in getting what she was longing for. She took a quick gaze upwards to Humphrey with a smile on her face.

"It's so… big Humphrey" said Lilly with a rather big smile on her face.

Humphrey gave her a weak but joy filled smile before he felt her put his "wolf" into her mouth. He suddenly gasped as Lilly moved her head up and down as she sucked his "wolf". Humphrey found himself unable to keep his posture any longer but before he could move his body, he felt Lilly's paws on his chest and he was pushed backwards onto his back. Lilly lowered herself again and continued to blow off Humphrey as she sucked and used her tongue to lick his "wolf". Humphrey could not believe Lilly's speed and pleasuring and his body started to become tense as he made fists with his paws from the pleasure as Lilly went on.

"Oh Lilly…you're…so good" let out Humphrey in gasps and grunts.

Humphrey was enjoying the moment and Lilly was too, but it could not go on forever at the rate that Lilly kept herself going. Humphrey could feel himself losing his endurance and could not keep it up.

"Lilly…Lilly…I'm going to…going to" said Humphrey.

Lilly heard him but she didn't want to stop licking and sucking off his "wolf", but her thoughts were saying _"Yes please, cum inside, please let me have it"._

"Can't take it…any more! I'm…cumming!"

Humphrey buckled his body upwards and it lifted Lilly a little as he let go of his load inside her mouth in a few strong squirts. Lilly pushed her head down with all her strength and tried to stay down as she felt Humphrey's warm and rather tasteful cum squirt the whole inside of her mouth. She savored the moment after his climax and waited a few seconds before pulling her mouth up and letting go of his "wolf", but her teeth managed to stroke his member and Humphrey again moaned in pleasure as he was able to let another squirt from his "wolf" be released and this time onto Lilly's face. Lilly gave a light gasp at the sudden release as she felt the warm liquid now cover her face. Humphrey was panting with his tongue out from the exhaustion he felt after releasing, but Lilly was showing a smile as she used her paw to wipe off the cum from the fur of her face and then, as weird as it seemed to her and Humphrey, she put it all in her mouth and swallowed.

"You were so good Humphrey" said Lilly.

Humphrey didn't really give a response as he got up from being on his back and continued to pant, but his panting was cooling down as he regained his energy. He was about to speak when he was taken aback by a sudden kiss from Lilly and could even feel as her tongue entered his mouth and mad contact with his tongue. Lilly kissed Humphrey for about six seconds and Humphrey was not able to consider that there was still some cum left over in Lilly's mouth, which he now felt in his mouth, but he tried to spit it out. As she released from her kiss, Lilly simply leaned towards Humphrey's ear and whispered to him again.

"Thank you again Humphrey"

Lilly still gave him a smile and started to walk away back to her den. Humphrey only waved her goodbye as she disappeared from sight.

"Man, heat just really catches one off guard" said Humphrey as he sat up.

He was still at the lake and quickly dipped his mouth into the water to wash off his own discharge from Lilly's kiss. He finally washed it away but the taste remained and he didn't really enjoy it.

"How can girls possibly like this stuff?" asked Humphrey.

"_What? When did that happen? I don't remember being there"_

_That's because you had decided not to be there at the time _thought Humphrey at the remark.

"_Strange, because I'm always there with you, but this? I don't think it comes close to the night before that, that's where the real action started" _

_Now's not the time to tell me about that _thought Humphrey.

Humphrey responded to Lilly with a nod at first and then tried to reply.

"Yeah…that was…well…it was…ummmm"

Humphrey could not find the words to reply back to Lilly, especially when she had been the one who brought it up in this conversation.

"Did you…like it?" asked Lilly.

"Of course I did"

Lilly immediately turned her head to look at Humphrey after his sudden response to her question, but Humphrey looked at her with serious eyes for a second and lowered his head down as they kept walking.

_What did I just do? _thought Humphrey, as he also was surprised at his response.

Lilly could only feel herself flush all over her face and that went for Humphrey too after his reaction to her question. Meanwhile, Jack was in the middle of a private kind of howl with Sweets and Candy as the three of them howled in unison near one of the ledges of Howling Rock, with their howls almost being a whisper so only they can hear themselves. Sweets and Candy loved the way Jack howled, his tone very peaceful and it impressive for them to see how he could howl so silently but also romantically. Even though they were howling, Jack suddenly stopped his howling and made his two dates stop as well.

"What's wrong Jack?" asked Sweets.

"Do you feel tired?" asked Candy.

Jack only smiled at his dates, but he was thinking about doing something different other than howling.

"Listen, how would you like me to sing something special? I'll sing so that everyone will hear and just you know…give that whole celebration vibe of some sorts. What do you say girls?" said Jack.

"You can sing?" asked Candy, now interested in Jack more.

"I've learned to sing, at first it was only for fun, but I learned that it's much like howling, only with words. And who doesn't want to hear a life lesson from a great song every once in a while?" replied Jack.

Sweets and Candy were now eager to hear Jack sing.

"Go on and sing Jack! Sing!" said Sweets and Candy in unison.

"Alright then"

Without any further speaking, Jack began his singing and made sure his voice would be heard.

_**Somewhere there's speaking, it's already coming in, ohh and it's rising at the back of your mind. You never could get it, now you're here and you don't know why **_

Humphrey and Lilly had finally come to a stop in their walk and sat down next to each other at and edge of Howling Rock and they started to hear the singing, but they didn't bother in turning around to see where it was coming from. Instead, they both looked up to the half full moon as it lit up the sky along with the bright stars.

_**You howl and listen, listen and wait for me, echoes of angels who won't return **_

Humphrey and Lilly then turned their attention towards each other and in that moment, something inside of them just clicked, almost like a natural instinct, except that instinct included something else. And that something else they could recognize as love. They didn't know how or when it happened, but they both found themselves howling at the moon in unison, with the unison having a rhythm and sound so clear that it was basically perfect. To add to their perfect moment in unison, Lilly and Humphrey were standing facing each other as they howled up to the moon and their necks making contact as they both felt each other's furs touch.

_**He's everything you want, he's everything you need, he's everything inside of you that you wish you could be. He says all the right things, at exactly the right time, and he means something to you when you don't know why**_

Everyone at the Moonlight Howl felt more energized and joyful as Jack sang out for everyone to hear, and although Humphrey and Lilly could hear what Jack was singing, their howling went on with no sign of stopping for even a second. They continued to howl up towards the night sky with their eyes closed and only their fur telling them they were together, their howl also confirming that.

"_And so it finally comes out, what is released to do what it chooses from the heart is free, at peace, and lives prosperly…if that's even the right way of saying it"_

**How's that for an ending? A romantic song and a beautiful night with the moon out, that's something only a special couple as they are can get. The chapter is a bit shorter than the first ones so far, but I won't just try to keep it short because that would be annoying for those of you out there reading the story. I will be taking a break from the story for about two or so days because I need to kick back and take it easy, but do not start whining or crying just yet, because Chapter 4 will be making an appearance either in mid-March or towards the end of it, but that all really depends on how fast and how long my fingers can type. And to answer at least one question that some will probably ask later, the lyrics for the song that Jack sang are from **_**Everything You Want, **_**but sadly I can't remember the artist at this time. Towards the end of the lyrics, a few words were changed from the original just to make sure that it would fit the moment, but now that I think about it, it would have fit either way. Oh well. That's all for now and remember, don't start going all negative, Chapter 4 WILL make it, even if it means I have to work my fingers to death and until they crack.**


	5. Chapter 4: Can't Let Go

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 4: Can't Let Go**_

The moment was magical, a never ending moment that seemed to go on forever as Lilly and Humphrey howled up to the moon and their necks making contact with the others. They came to a stop in their howling but they refused to move even an inch when the howling ceased, they just didn't want to separate from each other. Lilly responded to the silence by putting a paw around Humphrey's neck and gripped it tightly as she then pulled herself into his chest.

"I…love you Humphrey" said Lilly.

Humphrey went wide eyed for a second before he took his arm and wrapped it around Lilly and his embrace only made her be pushed more into his chest and fur. Lilly was taken aback by the embrace, but she only shed tears of joy and didn't try to back away when she was pulled forward into him.

"I love you too Lilly" said Humphrey, his eyes now also full of tears of joy.

They both stayed locked in their embrace and neither one of them loosened their hold on each other, each afraid that the other would disappear from the other's life forever. Humphrey was on the verge of breaking out in tears, but he didn't want to be heard and be seen, but he was too much in love with Lilly to let her go no matter what. As the two of them shared their time together, Jack had ended his singing and everyone had already crowded around him and gave him a big applause.

"That was beautiful" said Sweets.

"It was so deep" said Candy.

Jack felt proud for singing from his soul but he also felt embarrassed at the fact that everyone had come to hear him, something he didn't count on when he had chosen to sing. Sure, he wanted everyone to hear his singing, but he couldn't handle the whole crowd thing.

"It was nothing, I sing about the true things in life" replied Jack.

Everyone just applauded even more and howled as they cheered for him. While Jack received his cheers and applauses, Humphrey and Lilly remained in their spot, with still no force that could drive them apart. Finally, Lilly pulled away from his strong embrace and looked into his cool blue eyes with her lavender eyes.

"Please Humphrey…"

"Yes Lilly?" asked Humphrey.

"Please…take me"

Humphrey pulled only a few inches away when he heard Lilly speak the words. _She wants me to make…love to her…now? _thought Humphrey. He couldn't believe what he had heard and could feel himself being excited, but he was also aware of something else that would not allow for this.

"But Lilly…Kate and Garth…I mean they're out and…could come back early…"

He was interrupted when Lilly reached out and pulled Humphrey towards her and hugged him tightly, more than a second ago. She buried her face into his chest fur and Humphrey could now feel tears coming from Lilly as she cried silently.

"Please Humphrey, I want to be with you, please don't leave me" said Lilly through Humphrey's fur.

Humphrey felt the same towards Lilly and didn't want to be apart from her, but he still thought about the possible consequences that could affect them both if he agreed to what Lilly wanted to do. Humphrey looked up Howling Rock and took notice to a somewhat large crowd coming down the slope and he could tell that it was all because of Jack, he had now started to walk down the slope with his two dates, but he was followed by a crowd of wolves that complimented him. Humphrey still kept the thoughts of punishment that could befall him and Lilly, but seeing Jack coming down the slope sparked a light of hope in him. He pulled Lilly away from him and looked into her eyes.

"Just wait here a minute, I'll be back" said Humphrey.

As much as Lilly didn't want to leave him, she trusted him with all her heart and nodded in agreement. Humphrey smiled and gave her kiss on her lips, which she did not expect but accepted it all the same. Humphrey pulled away slowly, enjoying the kiss he had given her, but he still needed to do what he had to. He walked up to the crowd that was walking down the slope and found it impossible to pass all the wolves to reach Jack and tried to get to him, but Jack took notice of Humphrey as he walked along.

"Hold up everyone, let Humphrey come here" said Jack.

Jack's request was answered in a second and the crowd allowed Humphrey to get through and walk up to him.

"What can I do for you bro?" said Jack.

Humphrey stepped close to him and whispered to his ear.

"Do you know how long Kate and Garth will be on patrol tonight or anything at all?" asked Humphrey.

"Well, I was told that they would be on patrol for about two weeks until winter arrives, at the most. And they were told they have a shift that would last from the night to about the earliest time in the morning, provided that they don't fall asleep before then" explained Jack.

Humphrey gave a small smile at Jack's words and concealed his secret excitement.

"Thanks Jack" said Humphrey.

"Just know one thing Humphrey, I'm here to help. If you need anything, anything at all, just come to me, okay?" said Jack.

"I'll remember that, thanks Jack" replied Humphrey.

Humphrey walked out of the crowd and left Jack, who would go on to keep receiving more and more attention after his singing. Humphrey went back down the slope and returned to where Lilly was standing, she was waiting for him to come back to her. She turned around and saw Humphrey coming back and her eyes glowed with excitement with the urge of wanting to know what he had gone to do. She smiled as he came up to her and went on to whisper into her ear.

"We have all night and early morning" said Humphrey.

Lilly began to tear up and only responded by hugging Humphrey, she couldn't contain her feelings and emotions anymore. Humphrey caressed her for a moment and then signaled her with her movements to head down the slope and he was planning on them both to head back to his den. The two of them started to walk down the slope and made their way back to his den and as they walked, they were shoulder to shoulder, and unlike last time, Humphrey could feel Lilly's tail wrap around his. He didn't mind like before and loved it instead, so he allowed it. As for Jack, he was relieved when the crowd that had followed him had finally dispersed and went on their own merry ways. Jack was now alone with Candy and Sweets as they walked down the slope, but he gave a sudden stop and looked towards the north of Jasper. He caught the attention of Candy and Sweets as he stopped to stare off into the distance to the north.

"You okay Jack?" asked Sweets.

"Is everything fine?" asked Candy.

Jack didn't respond immediately to his dates, his eyes were focused on the north and he couldn't shake a strange feeling he was starting to get, but he also somehow recognized it.

"Is it possible? The white…" whispered Jack.

"Jack, are you okay" asked again Sweets.

Jack finally came out of his focus on the north and returned his attention to his dates.

"Oh…sorry there girls, Jack must be losing his energy supply, I'm going to need a recharge" said Jack.

Both Candy and Sweets looked at each other and then gave a smile to Jack.

"Well…" began Candy.

"We can help you with that" finished Sweets.

Sweets leaned closer to Jack and without warning, her tail started to slightly rub at Jack's lower region. Jack could feel what she was doing and he could tell what they both had in mind for him.

"Alright girls, I can see where this is going, and I'll agree" said Jack.

Both of the girls giggled and proceeded to pull on his legs to inch him forward and head over to their den. While Jack was going to receive what he should have expected, Humphrey and Lilly were arriving at his den at that very moment. Lilly and Humphrey's tails were still tied together as they made their way inside, with Humphrey breaking the tail knot as he walked some more and laid down.

"The den is ours for the night until the morning so…"

Humphrey was interrupted when Lilly came up to him and amazingly, she used her strength to pull Humphrey from his scuff on his neck and threw him backwards, which made him land on his back. Humphrey's vision blurred for a moment as he tried to understand what had happened and then as he refocused his vision, he saw Lilly now on top of him looking down at him.

"Lilly?" said Humphrey.

"I love you so much Humphrey…just make love to me now" said Lilly.

She laid herself on top of him and she started to lick under his head and licking down to the neck. Humphrey was feeling the pleasure as Lilly continued to lick him and he liked the feeling, but as she went down lower and passed his neck, he suddenly remembered what he had learned from Jack.

"Lilly wait"

Lilly stopped the moment Humphrey spoke to her and she got off of him and let him stand up. He stood up and looked at Lilly in her eyes, he could see the love she felt for him and Lilly herself could see the love in Humphrey's eyes.

"We can't...at least…not here" said Humphrey.

"What's wrong?" asked Lilly, sadness in her eyes over Humphrey's decision.

"I mean…think about it, Kate would pick up on the scent in the den" explained Humphrey.

_He has a point _thought Lilly; she knew that with her sister being an alpha, she would be able to pick up on any scent of hers. She knew the consequences that would come up if they were discovered, but Lilly didn't want to leave Humphrey. She had married Garth at the time for his looks and acceptance of her as an omega, but she had always kept her heart towards Humphrey. Humphrey did the same as well, he had always wanted to stay with Lilly, but he admitted to himself that ever trying to be with a hot girl did not always work out as thought or dreamed. Lilly only stood in front of Humphrey with tears escaping her eyes and sniffed as she did, but Humphrey stepped towards her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Lilly, but how about this then…" said Humphrey.

He lowered his voice and whispered into Lilly's ear as he went on with what he wanted to tell her. As he whispered to her, her eyes grew wide and she produced a smile and her tail began to wag in glee at what he was telling her.

"Humphrey…are you sure about that?" asked Lilly.

"It's the only other way…and it won't really leave a scent. Is that okay with you?"

Lilly moved her head and gazed into Humphrey's cool blue eyes, she loved Humphrey enough to trust him. Humphrey knew what he was asking for would somewhat difficult for both of them, he didn't want to her hurt her, but he could also feel a growing urge in him that called out to him, because he personally also wanted to make love to her too.

"Okay" said Lilly.

Lilly knew what Humphrey was asking and she had never done anything like it before, but her trust and love in him reassured her that he wasn't trying to hurt her. _He feels the same way _spoke Lilly in her mind. She and Humphrey smiled at each other for a second before getting to what Humphrey had suggested to do while they had the whole night to themselves. It didn't take long for it to get started and they both felt comfortable with what they had decided. They both made their way into the den and Lilly was the first to enter as she walked to the back of the den and lay down on her stomach. She adjusted her position so that she was lying down but all four of her paws supported her to be in a crouched position instead, with Humphrey watching her do so and made his way past her.

Humphrey was now behind Lilly and very gently, he took his paw and lifted Lilly's tail up to reveal her backside. He lowered his head down until he was facing directly at Lilly's butt and without hesitating he began to lick her "hole" very slowly. Lilly let out a gasp of pleasure as Humphrey licked her and she tried not to let out a loud noise so as to avoid suspicion from anyone outside. Humphrey kept a slow and steady motion as he licked her up and down her "hole" and it only made Lilly bite down on her jaw as she tried to contain herself from making any noise, but she was getting overwhelmed by the pleasure.

"Oh Humphrey…oh…oh…keep going" let out Lilly.

Humphrey did as she asked and picked up speed as he went on pleasuring her the only other way he could in order to avoid any suspicion from anyone else, especially Kate. He thought about something for a second and went along with his thoughts and he went on to stick his tongue into Lilly's "hole". Lilly let her mouth open and release a gasp of air, she felt the feel of Humphrey's wet tongue as it now began to lick the inside of her "hole".

"Oh God Humphrey…so good…oh damn…damn it"

Lilly's words of pleasure excited Humphrey and caused him to increase the rate at which he was doing his licking instead of slowing down. Lilly went back to biting her down and keeping in all her pleasure moans, but she felt that she was losing it really bad and couldn't constrain herself from letting out her words of enjoyment being given by Humphrey.

"Damn it all…damn it…Humphrey…lick all of me back there"

Humphrey kept his tongue inside her back "hole" without taking a moments rest to breath, he just couldn't keep from pleasuring Lilly so much and didn't want to stop.

_**And all I know now, is that it's going good**_

Humphrey didn't want to waste the night like this and he now stopped his pleasuring and removed his tongue from Lilly. Lilly finally let out a deep sigh of relief as she put her head down and panted from the experience she just had. Humphrey stood up and stretched out his arms and legs some after being crouched down, but he knew that it wasn't over yet. He now took his paws and grabbed Lilly from her ass and as he leaned on top of her, it sent waves through Lilly's body because she knew what was coming next.

"Are you ready Lilly?" asked Humphrey kindly.

Lilly raised her head up from the ground and turned to look back at Humphrey, who was waiting for her to give him a response. She blushed for a moment when she looked at him into his eyes, she was memorized by his gaze, and it was so innocent and warm. She trusted him with all her heart since she first met him and she had always been like that, and so she remained that way.

"Yes Humphrey…I'm ready" answered Lilly.

_At least this can make up for it _thought Lilly.

Humphrey had noticed that he was already erect from his "wolf" as he looked down his body and then leaned forward into Lilly, until he finally felt the great sensation as his "wolf" finally entered and connected with Lilly's "hole" in a sudden thrust. Lilly felt his "wolf" enter her and she let go of herself without holding back anything she blurted out.

"Oh God, it's so big!"

Humphrey enjoyed the sensation of entering Lilly's "hole" in her ass for a small moment before began his slow thrusting action. He pulled out and then went back into her and could feel his own body twitching from it, but he could also see Lilly twitching as well.

"Oh Humphrey…yeah, keeping pounding me…just fuck me hard Humphrey!"

"Lilly, you're so tight…you're so damn tight"

Humphrey could feel the walls of Lilly's "hole" tighten down on his "wolf" and made him only feel more pleasure from the thrusting. His body slapped together with hers every time he pulled out and pushed back in as his speed begin to pick up speed without him noticing the difference in pace.

"Damn it…it's so fucking good…go harder Humphrey…please!"

_**I'm slowly losing hold of everything I've got, you're looking so damn hot and I don't know what road we're on not nor where we've been from staring at you girl**_

Humphrey was panting a lot as he went on pounding Lilly in her "hole and felt his whole body like it was on fire, which went the same for Lilly as she also felt her own body heat up from the action. It was Lilly's first time doing this kind of experience and just she had known, it hurt, but came to like the pain because it transformed into pleasure. Lilly could feel herself becoming light and her face was covered in a shade of red, with her tongue hanging out her mouth as she panted. Humphrey kept in mind what Lilly had just told him and complied, he took all his energy he could muster up and not only increased the speed at which he was pounding away at her, but also added more strength to each of his thrusts. Lilly managed a smile as she felt Humphrey respond to what she asked for him to do.

"God damn it, Lilly you're so damn good…so fucking tight too"

Humphrey felt like his "wolf" was going to melt away as both his and Lilly's temperatures sky rocketed from the ongoing pounding that they were both experiencing. Humphrey was doing his best to keep his fast and hard pace, which only made Lilly let out loud grunts, gasps, and comments to him.

"I feel like…I'm going to split apart, it's just…so damn good and hot" said Lilly.

Humphrey didn't even think of stopping, not once did his mind tell him to stop what he was doing and he was enjoying it more. But like all joys, some last forever and others have to come to an end at some point.

_**All I know is I don't want this night to end**_

"Lilly…Lilly…"

Lilly heard Humphrey talking to her as he kept thrusting into her, but she turned her reddened face to look back at him.

"Lilly…I'm getting close…"

Lilly's eyes widened, it was of excitement rather than fear, when he spoke those words.

"Go on Humphrey; please…please just keep going"

Humphrey caught her words and knew what she wanted just by what she told him. His thrusting went on without stopping for a second and Lilly could no longer feel herself, her body had gotten light and the heat she was feeling was only being tolerated by the situation, she had no control over it. She could still feel the pain in her "hole", but the pain only felt pleasurable to her now than what she felt minutes ago. Humphrey could feel he was running out of energy and he had to put his last bit of strength into his pounding to bring it to an end. His thrusts now pounded at Lilly with maximum pleasure, strength, and speed as he put forward all of his remaining energy to end their loving moment.

"Lilly…I'm going to…oh God…I'm going to…"

"Please Humphrey…just do it"

"I'm cumming!"

"Humphrey!"

Humphrey drained himself of energy and thrusted forward with a strong movement and then kept still on top of Lilly. She could feel Humphrey's cum filling up her "hole" and felt warm all over as it continued to spill inside of her.

_Yes…so warm _thought Lilly as she panted from the tiresome moment and her body was overwhelmed from the heat that her body was still feeling. Humphrey remained behind Lilly and let his cum finish off going inside her and although this was both their first time doing it anal, they were both satisfied by the pleasure. Lilly collapsed onto the ground of the darkened den and went on panting as she stayed tired, while Humphrey pulled himself away from her and removed his now used "wolf" from her. He took only a few steps forward and his legs were no longer able to keep him standing, so he just fell with a thump to the ground right next to Lilly.

The dark night didn't seem to want to leave the sky, with the half made moon still in the sky as it produced the only luminating light for everyone to see or use to walk around the territory. The forest was a little more difficult in navigating because the trees themselves blocked out some of the light that the moon shone on the world, but it was enough light for Garth and Kate to use as they walked together to keep an eye out for anything. They both walked alongside each other to maintain protection against anything that could jump out and surprise them, and they knew that whatever was able to kill an alpha would be able to get them as well.

"If one of our best alphas was killed, that would mean something out here must be strong" said Garth.

"Or…at least be able to surprise the victim from behind or something" replied Kate.

Both of them were afraid of what might be out in the darkness, but they had to pull themselves together to make sure they didn't express any fear on them. They continued their patrolling through the woods of the northern border and so far for the night, they had yet to see anything strange or dangerous. Kate's eyes darted from area to the other as she remained vigilant to all of her surroundings and as she moved her eyes to the next area, she heard a rustling sound in some bushes nearby.

"Did you hear that?" asked Kate quickly.

Garth saw Kate staring to a group of bushes in the dark and was able to catch the rustling sound before it died down.

"What do you think?" asked Garth.

Kate kept her eyes focused on the bushes and didn't leave the sight escape her as she waited to see what would happen next. Her heart was pounding from both fear and her increased rate of alertness and the same went for Garth as he even slowly crouched down to be prepared in an attack position. Silence settled in on the moment and yet they still did not move from their spots in the possibility that they could come into contact with something lethal. Without warning and in a quick jolt, Kate and Garth saw a white flash jump from the bushes and run off into the woods. Kate was the first to respond as she sprinted off after whatever had come out from the bushes, but she didn't doubt that it was what her father had talked about.

"Kate wait!" shouted Garth as he ran after her.

Kate was in pursuit of her target as it leaped over logs and dodged incoming trees as it ran away from her, increasing its speed as it went.

_It's getting faster _thought Kate as she kept on running.

Despite her endurance and speed, Kate could not catch up with the white flash as it now increased its speed even more and disappeared from Kate's eye sight as it became nothing more than a white spot in the darkness of the forest. Kate halted after the white flash vanished and panted from the tiresome run and that let Garth finally catch up to her.

"What happened?" asked Garth.

"It just…it just vanished" managed Kate through her breathing.

Kate was now convinced that although she had not seen what the white flash was, she could tell that something with that kind of speed would be able to out run or even over take prey easily.

"We're going to tell my dad about this" said Kate.

There was nothing else they could do, so Kate and Garth began to walk back the way they had chased the mysterious white flash. Although they both wanted to know more about what had occurred, they also had to patrol the rest of the territories border in case something similar to what they had chased after happens to be walking around someplace else. Back at Humphrey's den, Lilly was now finally asleep and Humphrey had also fallen asleep, with his head having been place under Lilly's. Lilly opened her eyes only slightly and saw that her head was resting on top of Humphrey's as he breathed slowly and quietly beneath her. She gave a weak smile and a single tear escaped one of her eyes. For Humphrey, he also had taken notice that he was sleeping next to Lilly, his body up against hers and his head laid down between her arms and head, and he was still asleep when a few tears came down his eyes. They both snuggled to each other and fell into the most relaxing slumber they both had ever felt in a while.

**And there you have it, the end of Chapter 4 and as promised, it made it. Although my time off from the story went as planned, the chapter itself came sooner than thought previously. Chapter 5 is now in the commencing process and will make itself known by a week and a half or by early April, so don't be surprised if I make it come on April 1****st****, because that will not be a fool's joke. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story will continue on still. Until next time to all of you.**


	6. Chapter 5: It's Your Decision

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 5: It's Your Decision**_

The night sky began to fade as the first small sparkle of light from the sun appeared over the mountains. Although it was very early in the morning, Lilly had found herself awake with her head still atop a sleeping Humphrey as he gave small breaths as he slept. Lilly could still recount what had happened during the night and could not believe the events that had transpired, she felt like it was all a dream.

_But it really did happen _spoke Lilly's mind.

She hadn't moved since waking up and as she took notice of the slow rising sun, she remembered what Humphrey had told him about staying over at the den that they had until the earliest in the morning to not be with each other when Kate comes back. She looked down at Humphrey and stared at him as he kept on sleeping, but she didn't have time for that, she had to be gone now. She lifted her head from his and carefully slid her arms and paws beneath his head so as to not wake him. She started to make her way out of the den and get back to her parents den when she stopped and looked back. Humphrey remained asleep and didn't even notice that Lilly had left him alone, but she smiled at him.

"I'll see you later Humphrey" whispered Lilly.

She kept her eyes on Humphrey for another four seconds and then made her way back to the den.

_Now I have to make an excuse to tell my parents _reminded Lilly's thoughts.

At the edge of the forest and exiting from a den was good old Jack as he barely made his way back to his parents den, but he was walking very dizzy and could hardly keep himself balanced as he shifted from side to side.

"Man, next time I'll settle for a single date instead" said Jack as he kept on attempting to walk.

He looked up to the sky and saw the sun's rays make a small sparkle, telling him that it was really early in the morning.

"Oh well, I've done worse. I could have woken up in the late afternoon"

Jack made his way to the den and although he barely stood up walking, he reached the slope of the den and started upwards. As he made his way up, he saw someone else coming up the slope and tried to make out who it was. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Lilly.

"Top of the morning Lilly" greeted Jack to his sister.

Lilly recognized Jack and smiled in response when she saw her brother, a friendly and familiar face. She now came to realize that they were both coming back home late and would have to do the same thing when facing their parents.

"Morning Jack, hey listen, if mom and dad ask about where I was the whole night…"

"Don't worry sis, I'm in the same bowl as you know, we'll both tell them about last night" said Jack.

"What about last night?" asked voice.

"Well you see, last night was…was…uh"

Jack had turned his head to speak to the voice that had spoken to him, but he began to worry some when he saw his mother Eve standing at the entrance of the den.

"Oh, hello mom" said Lilly in almost a whisper.

"Good morning mom, how are you today?" spoke Jack.

"Well I'm fine and thank you for asking, but you and Lilly both seemed to have stayed out a little late don't you think?" said Eve.

Lilly and Jack looked from each other then back to Eve, trying to figure out what they would have to say to answer her question.

"Uh…well, I was…was…"

Lilly didn't start out right and Eve was already concentrating on her as she waited for her response, but Lilly was too nervous to finish her words, especially because she didn't want to say anything.

"We simply forgot about the time and over enjoyed ourselves at the Moonlight Howl"

Eve and Lilly turned their attention to Jack who had spoken to finish Lilly's words for her.

"What do you mean by that Jack?" asked Eve.

"Well, with all the cheers and celebration last night, we just spent the night celebrating and just…passed out from being so tired" said Jack.

Eve gave Jack a raised eyebrow as her response, but Lilly took the chance that Jack was giving her to help him out in making their excuse believable.

"Yeah, I guess I just passed out from all the partying and howling that…well…we stayed out late" replied Lilly.

Eve gave her attention to Lilly and since she was her daughter, she always gave her trust in Lilly's innocent words. She simply smiled to both of them and sighed.

"Well…at least I know you're both safe and that you had a good time at your celebration Jack, and you did great in watching out for your young sister" said Eve.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here for anyone in my family who needs me, no matter what" said Jack as he turned to Lilly and gave her his own thumbs up with his paw.

Lilly felt touched that she now had a brother, her first brother, who she could count on if things ever got hard for her. Eve accepted Jack's statement and removed any worries from her mind.

"Good then, I'll be going out for a walk, your father already left early this morning too. You two take it easy and we'll be back soon, maybe with some dinner too" said Eve as she winked at Lilly.

Lilly only smiled back at her mother, knowing that her furious side was something she did not want to face, especially if she knew the truth. Eve then set on out and walked down the slope to enjoy her early walk and later, maybe a little hunting if lucky. Jack came over to Lilly and patted her on the back.

"We survived, last thing mom needs to know is that I stayed out" said Jack.

"What kept you out so late Jack?" asked Lilly.

Jack paused for a second to take in the question and turned his head at least once as if he were nervous to give the answer.

"Let's just say…I really need to be careful with who I…sleep over with"

Jack gave another wink to Lilly before he made his way into the den.

"Now if you'll excuse me dear Lilly, Jack needs to lie down for a while"

"Me too" said Lilly.

They both entered their parents den and found separate spots at the back of the den to sleep rest, with Jack taking the right side and Lilly the left. As Lilly began to lay herself down, she suddenly felt a sharp quick pain come over her for a second and yelped.

"You okay Lil?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, just a little sore I guess" answered Lilly.

How could she not be sore, her ass was still in some pain from last night's pounding in Humphrey's den and although she had enjoyed the pain last night, the morning didn't seem quite so good to her now.

"Just take a good rest and that soreness will go away" said Jack as he lay down, but he also felt some pain and gave a grunt when he rested himself.

"You too?"

"Like I said…sleep over"

While Jack and Lilly took their much deserved rest, the morning still had some very interesting events transpiring right now. As the sun made its slow advance into the sky, Kate and Garth were making their way through the forest from the north back home to their territories. They were exhausted from last night's encounter with the mysterious white flash that had escaped them at blinding speeds that no wolf could match. They were both worn out, but they still kept their minds on the encounter from the night.

"What do you think it might have been?" asked Garth.

Kate had her head down and seemed to be stressed from the patrolling that she did, but she nonetheless answered his question.

"Don't know…it was unlike anything I've seen"

"I mean, what could possibly run so fast as to outrun us?" said Garth.

"An alpha wolf can run really fast, but not like what we saw, it got away in a flash" said Kate.

Kate and Garth continued their walk back to the territory when their names were called out from the distance.

"Kate! Garth!"

They both turned their attention to whoever had called their names and they were relieved to see that it was both Winston and Eve. Winston approached them and gave them a smile.

"I see you both worked really hard last night, good work you two" said Winston.

"Anything happen?" asked Eve.

Kate and Garth looked at each other at hearing the question and they knew that they had to tell Winston about what they had found or at least what they had seen.

"Everything went great, but we did run into something last night" said Kate.

"A wolf?" asked Winston.

"I wouldn't say a wolf...not like what we saw, it was something that was really fast" said Kate.

"How fast Kate?"

"I don't know dad, all we saw was a white flash that jumped from a couple of bushes and we both went after it, but it just…got faster in seconds and disappeared into the forest heading to the north" stated Kate.

"It's something that is not normal" added Garth.

Winston and Eve were both stunned at hearing the news.

_What could possibly run so fast that it could disappear _thought Winston and Eve.

"You didn't get hurt while chasing after this…thing did you honey?" asked Eve.

"No mom, we just chased after it but it got away"

Winston showed a serious expression on his face and felt that whatever Kate and Garth saw last night was too dangerous for only two wolves to take on alone.

"Well then, I think this needs to be monitored until we know what exactly it that we are dealing with is. You two can go rest up for the rest of the day and get ready for tonight"

"Again sir?" asked Garth.

"Yes, but I think it will be better if this time, you each take three alphas with you for the night, that way it will be safer and probably easier to catch this…whatever it was" stated Winston.

Kate and Garth were worn out from last night and some rest sounded pretty good right now, but hearing the news that they had to go out tonight again sent sadness through them both. They really didn't want to spend another night out, they were thinking about spending time with their mates for once without any conflicts. Eve came up to Kate and put her paw on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad sweetie, I know it's hard for you, but we need to keep everyone in the pack safe" said Eve.

Kate could say the same, she wanted to spend time with Humphrey instead of patrolling again, but it was better to patrol every night than risk someone come into the territory and kill off one of them, like Humphrey. The same went for Garth, he would rather go through countless nights of patrolling to protect both his and the Western pack than let some creature come in and do harm to them, and Lilly.

"Okay sir, we'll go again tonight" said Garth.

Winston gave a nod of agreement towards Garth and Garth looked back at Kate.

"Looks like it'll be another tiring night, might as well get going and get some sleep"

"I'll see you again tonight Garth" said Kate.

Garth only smiled at her and then proceeded to go on walking passed them all, heading back to this pack in the east of Jasper. Kate watched as Garth left and suddenly gave a loud yawn, a sign that she really was tired.

"Go on Kate, go back to the den and catch some rest, you'll need it" spoke Eve.

Kate just let tears of sleepiness come out of her eyes and she only gave her mother a nod of agreement. She went on walking and headed on back to the den, leaving Winston and Eve to talk to each other about the matter.

"So…what do you think?" said Winston.

"What do we do about something that runs so fast, so fast that it suddenly vanishes from eyesight?" replied Eve.

"I don't even want to think about it, we both know that it was only a legend right?"

"And who says legends are just legends?" asked Eve.

She leaned closer to Winston and whispered her answer into his ear.

"No one"

Back at Humphrey's den, Humphrey was only beginning to wake up as the first rays of light from the sun reached his eyelids. He grunted as the light shone in his eyes and rolled over facing towards the den and avoided the light, which gave him some time to adjust his vision properly. He stretched out his legs and paws alike, with a bone or two making a small cracking sound to confirm the stretch. He gave a yawn and as he did, he rolled up in ball and hissed slightly as if in pain, which could be understood under the certain circumstances of what had happened last night. He felt the whole area around his "wolf" beat in a small but noticeable pain from last night when he had put the last of his energy to give into Lilly.

"It hurts, but at least it wasn't all for nothing" whispered Humphrey.

He could never bring himself to admit his secretly kept love for Lilly since the day he had first met her. It was during the winter that he had come to know Lilly since he never saw Kate until she had finished her alpha training at the time. He had gone after Kate when she had come back and ended up getting the relationship of his dreams, at least the dream he had when he was a young wolf. That dream was nothing more than a desire for someone only looked hot in his mind, but it was never about personality or anything else besides that. He had seen personality in Lilly and though he had forgotten about her for a while during his time married with Kate, there was always someone there to remind him and make sure he follows his heart where it truly leads. Humphrey stayed laid down and took the pain in his lower region; he knew he could handle it since it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I can take this no problem" said Humphrey.

Curled up into a ball, Humphrey stretched out and turned around to at least take on the sun and get the morning over with. He stared towards the entrance of the den and saw the shadow of someone coming in and although he was frightened at whom it was, he gave a big sigh of relief when he saw that it was only Kate, coming back from border patrol duty from last night.

"Kate, you're back" said Humphrey joyfully.

She stood himself up and walked to her to embrace her in a warm hug, and although she felt so tired, Kate brought a smile to her face as Humphrey welcomed her back with the hug. She lifted her arms up too and returned his embrace, only a bit tighter than his.

"Hello Humphrey, I missed you all last night" said Kate.

Humphrey didn't know what to say to her after and with the events of last night having happened in the same den they were in now, his mind began to fill up with worrisome thoughts as to what might happen.

"So, how did the whole night patrol thing go?" asked Humphrey happily.

Kate was still embracing him and pondered his question in her mind, trying to figure out what to respond. Kate did not want to worry Humphrey as to what might be out in the forest as her mind flashed with images of the white flash that she and Garth encountered.

"Well…um…there's wasn't anything that seemed fun I guess, it's not like work is fun if it's serious right?" said Kate.

Humphrey could go along with what she said; after all, who said that work was fun if it needed someone to be serious always. He could only imagine how she felt the whole night with just patrolling the border and not being able to do anything entertaining at all. Kate only kept on hugging Humphrey for a moment longer before she slowly released him and as she did, she gave out a yawn, expressing her tiredness.

"Sleepy Kate?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah, I have to go back to patrolling the border again tonight, Dad says it's important to make sure there's nothing threatening out there" said Kate.

"Is there something threatening?"

"No not really, but I have to go back to patrolling with Garth just to make sure, I'll also be taking three alphas with me to help out this time anyway" replied Kate.

"Well, it's good to know that you're not going at it alone this time. How about you get some sleep? Got to rest up before the long night right?" said Humphrey.

"You're right; I'll get some rest then…sweet dreams Humphrey"

Kate only let out another yawn after talking to Humphrey and just made her way to the back of the den to lay down for her rest. Humphrey couldn't believe that Kate was going back to patrolling tonight and he didn't know whether to see it was a good thing or a bad thing. His mind was now a storm blowing a lot of debris of what he had locked up in there, not knowing what to make of the situation and that upset him inside. He watched her as she closed her eyes quickly and fell asleep, which left him with only to walk out of the den to see what he could do today. He walked down to the lake and took a drink to satisfy a small thirst he was having, but also guess it was all from what occurred. As he finished up his drink, his mind only kept on going in a complete cycle of asking himself on what to do with his relationship. He needed someone he could trust to talk to about the situation and hope that nothing goes wrong afterwards, but he couldn't think of anyone who would be able to hear him out and not say a word as to what he was getting into after so long. He kept thinking and as he stared into the lake water, he suddenly remembered something he had been told.

"_Just know one thing Humphrey, I'm here to help. If you need anything, anything at all, just come to me_"

Humphrey got a spark in his head and although he smiled at what he now knew of what he could do, he didn't like the possibility that it could turn out differently than what he was thinking.

"It couldn't hurt…much" said Humphrey as he started to walk to Winston and Eve's den up on the slope.

He quietly walked to the entrance of the den and made sure to be careful as he peeked into the den. He didn't see anyone in the den and he suspected that Winston and Eve had gone out to either take a walk or hunt for food, which he was glad for. He then heard a soft snoring sound coming from the back of the den, but he couldn't tell who it was. He made his way inside and looked around without making a sound and sure enough, he saw a wolf sleeping at the back and snoring. He got closer to see who it was and although he could have waited until he knew who it was, he took his chance and whispered the name.

"Jack" whispered Humphrey.

He had made the right choice and he could now see it was Jack who was sleeping and making all that snoring.

"Jack"

Jack shrugged around in his sleep as Humphrey called his name, but Humphrey needed Jack to wake up and he decided to wake him up himself.

"Jack!" said Humphrey.

Jack jumped from his sleep on all fours and started to go all panic like.

"No please, I don't want another round, my whole body still hurts and…"

Jack saw Humphrey standing in front of him and gazed at him for a moment.

"Oh…it's you…whew, don't wake me up so suddenly dude, I have brutal nightmares from time to time" said Jack as he calmed himself and straightened out.

"What was that all about?" asked Humphrey.

"What the whole…that was just…um…you could say that…um"

Humphrey only eyed Jack and raised his eyebrow at what he was trying to say. Jack only gave him a smile in response.

"Guilty as charged. I just had a rough night okay"

"I can see that, but I never thought you would freak out and say all that about it" said Humphrey.

"Listen amigo, when it comes to certain things like that, I'm not good at playing doubles alright?" replied Jack.

"I understand"

"But back to the main topic, what brings you to the den Humphrey" asked Jack.

"I just need to…talk to you…about something…if you have time you know"

Jack walked up to Humphrey and sat up to him.

"I'm always here to listen to what needs to be said and I'm understanding. You do know what I told you last night right?"

"Yeah"

"Then go at me friend, shoot" said Jack.

Humphrey began to explain his situation to Jack in the fullest of detail he could go, as far as some things that he tried to hint at and Jack only nodded his head without speaking to show he knew what he meant. Humphrey felt that his conversation with Jack was taking an eternity to finish, but Jack only had a serious expression since he started to talk and never once did he tell Humphrey to pause to ask a question or anything. Humphrey told Jack everything from how things started to where it led up as he even went as far as getting himself to tell Jack about last night after talking to him at the Moonlight Howl. Jack was always about being a fun and witty wolf, but through the whole conversation he just stayed serious. Humphrey said a few final words to Jack if he needed to know anything else.

"and that's pretty much…what happened" finished Humphrey.

Jack gave a nod at the end when Humphrey had finished speaking and put his paw under his muzzle, now seeming to think on what he had been told. Humphrey began to worry in his mind as he stared at Jack ponder on what he told him, but Humphrey had done it because Jack had told him that he was there for him if he ever needed something, that included being someone who would understand despite the reality of things. Jack only kept on pondering on the subject and did not even give Humphrey a word. After about three to four minutes, Jack put down his paw and focused his attention on Humphrey.

"Okay, so you're telling me that you married Kate, but because you and Lilly had something that started long before your whole hot girl crush on Kate, you have finally come back to this relationship and you truly love Lilly than Kate since you only liked her because of how she looked at the time right?" said Jack.

Humphrey only nodded his head and his face began to slightly blush at being told what was going on.

"And you truly, with all your heart and soul, love Lilly and love her enough to do anything to stay with her, no matter what right?" asked Jack.

"Of course" replied Humphrey.

Jack took in Humphrey's answer and after a second or two; he only smiled at Humphrey in his own gleeful way.

"Then I say you and Lilly should stay together amigo"

Humphrey was lost in utter confusion at Jack's response, he had been expecting Jack to get angry for cheating on one of his sisters to be with the other, but Jack only seemed to encourage him.

"Huh? I mean…I don't…aren't you like…mad?" said Humphrey.

Jack only stepped to Humphrey's side and put his arm about him.

"Listen Humphrey, I know that you're telling me that you are going against marriage and all that stuff, but like I asked, do you love Lilly so much that you would do anything for her?"

"Of course"

"Then that's all I need to know. If you loved Lilly from the very beginning before getting into this whole marriage, then nothing has to stop you. You see bro, I have come to respect a person's feelings towards another, as long as it real and not false" said Jack.

Jack then looked Humphrey in the eyes and pointed at them with his paw.

"And I can see the love in your eyes; I can see that sparkle in your eyes and even your heart that tells me you love her to the deepest extent. If that's not love, then what is mate?"

Humphrey couldn't believe that Jack was so understanding about his situation and the fact that he loved Lilly over his sister, but although he was happy about Jack's response, Humphrey needed to know what would happen now and later on.

"So…what'll happen now? I mean…I told you and Kate is your sister after all…I don't want to…"

Jack knew that Humphrey was afraid that he would spill the beans to Winston and Eve, but Jack had his own principals to follow.

"Don't worry about anything Humphrey, no one in this den and outside the den will know about this. I swear on my soul that no one will hear a single word from my mouth" reassured Jack.

"Really?" said Humphrey, his mood now excited being told those words.

"Of course, I will keep this to myself and to help you out, I will be here to help both you and Lilly keep that relationship together pal, okay?" said Jack.

Jack gave Humphrey a pat on the back and then proceeded to give him a brotherly hug.

"I congratulate you on your relationship bro, don't let her go, do anything and everything for her" said Jack.

Humphrey was beginning to tear up and had tears trickle down his face; he was just so overjoyed at the fact that Jack understood him and promised to give him the support he needed when he needed it. Jack let go his hug and looked at Humphrey as tears continued to come out of his eyes.

"Come on now, I don't want to see you cry, be happy. Now how about you go and find something fun to do while the day is still fresh" said Jack.

Humphrey had no words to say and only gave Jack a smile and a nod, after that he wiped his tears away with his paw and made his way to the entrance of the den to go out, but then Jack stopped him when he spoke to him again.

"Hey Humphrey, one last thing"

"Yeah?"

"Have you gotten any…well…any action on with her?" said Jack.

Humphrey did nothing more than blush and quickly made his way out of the den, leaving Jack to give himself a playful chuckle.

"Ah love, so strong to talk about, but not strong enough to tell me if it has been done"

Jack had come to realize that during their conversation, Lilly must have stepped out earlier before Humphrey came into the den, which was a good thing since she would need to know about this. Jack went back to lying down at the back of the den and kept everything that Humphrey had told him in his mind, which he now focused on.

"It is true love, but all true love has problems. This is definitely going to have issues, but I will need to find a way to help these two out. But how?"

Jack questioned himself on how he would tackle the problem and be able to help both his brother in law and his sister not because they were both family, but because both of them are truly in love with one another.

"More importantly, I need a backup plan if for any reason the worse were to happen" said Jack.

It was at that same moment that Lilly was walking in the forest, but she wasn't hunting or anything like that, she was merely enjoying the air and nature around her. She just couldn't help herself as she walked along and she couldn't stop from smiling, she was just full of joy and happiness. Lilly was still feeling warm and happy from her night with Humphrey and she knew someone would probably ask why she was acting like this, but she could not resist the feeling.

"I feel so great today" exclaimed Lilly.

She really did show off her excitement and happiness without the fear of someone overhearing her, that's how great her joy was right now. She even started to walk with her eyes closed and just went on with every step as if she could still see, but it was only her luck that kept her from hitting a tree or tripping over a log. She kept her eyes closed as she embraced her whole body in her newly found excitement when suddenly; she was hit in an instant from the front. The impact sent her backwards and she fell to the ground.

"Damn tree" said Lilly.

"Is that what you think of me?"

Lilly was busy squinting her eyes from the pain of the impact when she heard the voice and she immediately opened them to see who it was. She felt her heart race the fastest she had ever felt when she saw who it was now laying on top of her.

"I'm just a damn tree?" said Humphrey playfully after hearing Lilly before.

"Nnnn…no, I didn't mean to call you that, I love you Humphrey" said Lilly.

Humphrey kept on smiling as Lilly explained herself and then he leaned his head down until his nose made contact with hers and that's when she went silent. Lilly only stared into Humphrey's cool blue eyes and Humphrey did the same with her bright lavender eyes. They were both mesmerized by the moment as their eyes kept themselves on each other and they didn't even think for a second that someone would catch them in the moment.

"So, what are you doing out here?" asked Humphrey.

Lilly heard Humphrey's question, but she didn't respond as she kept her eyes on his and instead of speaking to him, she only lifted her head up and kissed his lips. Humphrey was taken by surprise by her kiss, but he took the kiss and returned it. Humphrey and Lilly were now locked in a kiss and once again, they had no fear as to who may be watching them, and they only cared about being with each other in this small moment. As they kissed, Lilly could not help herself as her lips stayed locked with his and she took her chance to enhance the moment, she proceeded to stick her tongue into Humphrey's mouth. Humphrey was taken back even more this time as he felt Lilly's tongue swirling around in his mouth and touching his, but this excited him even more. He felt his body heat up and he only found it in himself to respond to her with his own tongue.

Lilly's body heat was also rising and they were both now exploring each other's mouths as their tongues rubbed against each other's in a rough and passionate way. Humphrey was still on top of Lilly as they kissed when they heard a voice speak to them.

"Well, this is a rare scene right?"

_Shit _was the same thought that came over Humphrey and Lilly as they opened their eyes from kissing.

Now they were scared to death as to know who it was that had spotted them. Humphrey removed his lips from hers and got up off Lilly to stare at whoever had seen them.

"Look…I can explain all of this to…"

Humphrey now saw who it was that had spotted them and he was only received with a grin and then friendly smile.

"I knew you loved her, but I never thought things would get hot this quick amigo"

"Jack?" said Humphrey.

Jack only stood in front of him smiling and he was trying not to burst out in a laugh over what he had seen.

"What did you see?"

"All I saw was a crash, passionate stare contest, and then lips finally sticking to each other like they were stuck with the toughest tree sap, not much really" humored Jack.

Lilly was embarrassed at being caught with her secret loving boyfriend and she was also mad to know that Jack, her own brother, had seen what they were doing. She got up off the ground and walked to be in front of Jack as he smiled, but not in an attempt to laugh, he only smiled because he had seen true love.

"Jack you better not tell anyone about this or I'll…"

"Calm down sis, I'm not going to tell anyone except myself" responded Jack to Lilly.

Lilly wasn't expecting Jack to answer like he did and she turned her attention to Humphrey, who was also smiling slightly.

"Humphrey is there something I should know?" ask Lilly.

Before Humphrey could answer her question, Jack again spoke to her.

"You see Lilly, Humphrey here came to me only a few minutes ago to talk to me and he literally told me about how you two are secretly with each other"

Lilly kept a gaze on Humphrey that spoke 'why did you tell him about us?' to him. Humphrey couldn't respond now that Jack had done it for him and he saw that Lilly was somewhat upset with him over him talking about them.

"You could have at least talked to me before you went and told Jack" spoke Lilly.

Humphrey felt sad for not telling his true love about what he was going to do and he lowered his head down in sadness. Jack came over to Lilly's side and gave her a pat on the back.

"Come on Lilly; give Humphrey here a little break. He didn't know who to turn to to talk about his relationship with you, so he came to me; I did tell him last night that I would be here. I'll be here for you both"

Lilly turned to face her brother and looked him straight in the eyes. Jack could now look into her lavender eyes and he saw the same sparkle that Humphrey had in his eyes, the sign of some who is truly in love.

"Will you keep this a secret Jack? I don't want anything to happen to him because…if anything did happen…I'd…I'd…"

Jack watched as Lilly shut her eyes and let out tears as she softly sniffed as she cried at the thought that he would betray both of them and tell someone their secret. Jack knew very well what the consequences were if anyone like Kate, Garth, or even Kate's parents found out about this and he also knew he was risking himself, but he saw that these two were meant for each other. He leaned forward and he gave his sister a hug to comfort her.

"There there Lilly, don't cry now. Look sis, I'll make it 100 percent sure that no one ever knows about this, I can see that you love Humphrey a lot, so don't expect me to tattle on you okay?" said Jack.

Lilly took in Jack's hug and felt touched that her only brother would actually put himself in danger of being discovered in their little conspiracy like circle. As Jack kept Lilly in a hug, he looked over her shoulder and saw Humphrey with his head up and staring at them. Humphrey had tears in his eyes but was able to give Jack a smile for helping both him and Lilly in the most dangerous but greatest way. Jack patted Lilly on the back some more before he let go of his hug hold on her, which she appreciated a lot from him.

"Thank you Jack…we owe you" said Lilly.

"Don't worry about owing me a thing hermana, my reward is about helping you out, so don't think you have to owe me. Besides, I never was one to owe something to" responded Jack.

Lilly only kept a smile on her face and then went on to walk by Jack and over to Humphrey as he hugged Lilly when she did. Jack was already satisfied with the fact that he would be helping them to keep it together, despite what might be in store for him if anything leaked. Suddenly, Jack had a spark in his brain and his mind was now thinking of something that just might serve Lilly and Humphrey well. While Humphrey and Lilly remained in a hug, Jack silently started to walk away into the forest and headed northward of the territory.

_There's still time left in the day today, it's only morning _thought Jack as he walked away.

Humphrey took notice of Jack leaving them and he called out to him.

"Hey Jack, where are you going?" asked Humphrey.

Jack heard Humphrey's call and stopped to answer.

"Just want to take a walk, might as well start off the day with a relaxing walk right?" replied Jack with a gleeful smile.

"Okay then" responded Humphrey.

"Just tell Eve and Winston that I'll be gone for some time but I'll be back by the afternoon or so. Can you do that for me?" asked Jack.

"Sure thing Jack"

Jack waved to Humphrey and Lilly also gave her attention to Jack as she waved to him as well. Jack then went on with his walk, as he entered the ever expanding forest with the sun light piercing through the trees. Humphrey and Lilly watched him go when Lilly spoke to Humphrey.

"You know what?" said Lilly.

"What?"

"My mom and dad always said that most of us never enter this forest for some reason"

"Why's that? Is it dangerous to go in there?" asked Humphrey.

"Not at all, they always just said that it was really… strange"

**And so concludes the end of Chapter 5 as Jack sets off into the forest to the north of Jasper. You might be wondering just what exactly that means right? Don't worry; the next update will answer that. Also, predictions tell me that Chapter 6 will most definitely be the longest chapter I will ever do, since it will be a sort of special chapter to work on. And most of you are probably also asking **_**Where did the female voice go? **_**That also will be answered in the next chapter as this journey continues. Predictions also say that after Chapter 6 and beyond, the story will begin to build up and will see the dawn of new revelations. Hope you enjoyed this and until next time.**


	7. Chapter 6: So The Strange Goes

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 6: So The Strange Goes**_

The forest within the northern part of Jasper Park seemed calm and peaceful, not a sound could be heard for a mile and even the birds just seemed to sit on their branches in a silent hush. This really caught Jack's attention as he walked through the forest and looked around the area as he did so, feeling relaxed but also on guard for anything. Jack was just as calm as he usually was as he went on with his stroll into the forest, but he could shake this strange and pulling feeling that he could sense, almost like something was calling out to him and telling him to keep going into the forest.

"I've never had this feeling before" said Jack.

He looked up to the trees that tops of the forest and was beginning to take notice that although it was early in the morning, it also looked like the light from the sun was starting to fade some and continued to do so as he went on walking.

"Now that's something out of the ordinary, not what you would expect"

Jack didn't think it was normal for the morning sun to start fading and how could it? He had seen the sun shine very brightly back at the den and even from that point there shouldn't be a difference in sunlight. While Jack wanted to ask himself further questions as to the weirdness that he was starting to see in nature, he kept his objective in mind.

"Focus Jack, I'm here to find a sanctuary for the loving couple, not ponder on nature" spoke Jack to himself.

Jack knew the reason he had chosen to come to the forest and that was to find something that could help out Humphrey and Lilly if for any reason things were to go wrong in any way. After having spoken to both of them about their situation and giving his word that he would not breathe a word about them, he needed to do something for them to give a helping hand. He was not going to quit now, he needed to find a proper and secret sanctuary for them before anything were to get tense. Jack thought about Humphrey and Lilly for a long moment and forgot that he was walking, which led him to trip over a tree root that was propping out of the ground. He landed with his head forward and hit a small rock that bruised his lower jaw some.

"I really need to focus, but not so much that I'll forget I'm walking"

He slowly got up off the ground and checked on his bruise beneath his jaw with is paw, but he found that something was wrong, really wrong with what he was feeling. He felt around under his jaw and although he had taken a hit and felt a bruise form, he could no longer feel it anywhere. Jack didn't freak out to the odd occurrence, but he now thought about it and asked himself the difficult question as to what had happened.

"Bruises don't just form on you and then vanish right? This is just odd"

Jack felt around under his jaw for a couple more seconds before he gave up on his efforts to understand what happened and just went on walking forward, going ever so deeper into the forest that just kept on expanding into eternity. It must have been about 30 minutes or so when he took the moment to try to figure out what time it was, but he thought he was going blind or something when he gazed up into the sky above the trees again and saw a small bank of fog covering the air. He didn't really mind that the sky had turned a shade of gray and that it replaced the blue sky from earlier, but he couldn't believe that the suns light had now diminished by so much within the last half hour. Jack let the thought of the diminishing light drift out of his mind and he just kept on going, he only maintained his thoughts on finding his fabled sanctuary, but he knew it wouldn't remain fabled for long once he found it.

"I just hope things don't take a turn for the worst"

His focused from that moment stayed still and focused only on his goal he had, but it seemed that his focus had gotten the better of him as he didn't take notice to the fog that was beginning to build up even more in the air around him, surrounding not only the air up above, but also the ground he walked on started to get blanketed by the increasing fog. It didn't take long before the bank of fog had grown so much and the whole forest was now just a dim sight, even a tree wasn't able to be seen from about twenty feet away. Jack was not deterred from his journey as he walked forward still and although he could tell that the fog had grown very thick, his eyes focused themselves only on the path in front of him. Jack momentarily thought about something else he had started to see.

_Strange, I haven't tripped on anything at all for a while now, it's like the ground has been cleaned of all debris _thought Jack.

The ground no longer seemed to have all of the overgrown tree roots coming out of the ground and not a single rock was visible anywhere on the surface of the earth. Suddenly, a soft sound could be heard coming from the distance and Jack perked his ears up as he tried to take in the sound and make out what it was. The sound began to get louder with every step he took forward and after a few more steps that he took; he listened to the sound and could finally identify what it was.

"Waterfall" spoke Jack

Jack could tell that it was a waterfall and as if by his word, the fog drifted apart and revealed the waterfall a few feet ahead of him, the sun shining from above to illuminate the water as it came splashing down into a small lake at the bottom. Jack didn't respond to when the fog disappeared off to the sides, he only made his way to the lake below the waterfall and looked into the water as he saw ripples travel on the surface of the water as the water came down from a Cliffside that the waterfall was formed from. He then looked around and couldn't believe that this place was being shined on by the sun; while he looked back in the direction he had come from and saw that the fog had returned to its place, once again covering the forest.

"Well…it's not what I was expecting, but I guess this works"

Jack walked around the small lake and scanned the area to check if there was anything else to this area, but all he saw was the waterfall as it continued to come down from the cliff and into the lake next to him. He made his way around the lake a second time to recheck to make sure if there wasn't anything else around, but he must have been lost in his mind as he made his second trip around the lake. As he reached the far end of the waterfall for the second time, he saw that there was a space behind the waterfall.

"Interesting"

He made his way to the end of the waterfalls side and confirmed what he was seeing, there was a space leading to what looked like a cave behind the waterfall.

"Now that's what I'm looking for"

Jack did not hesitate in entering the space and into the cave that was present there, a cave hidden by a wall of water. He was standing at the entrance of the cave when his eyes focused on something that was standing near the entrance, something that was small but it was standing up right. He thought it might be a small creature or a predator, but he was able to see that it was nothing more than a rock formation that was protruding from the ground. He walked over to it and didn't see anything special about it, but it kept him in his place for a moment as he looked at it and his eyes slightly grew wide, like something about the rock formation was calling out to it. It almost looked like a small tablet of stone, but he couldn't see anything on its flat surface from the front. Before he could think about it any further, he felt a soft gust of wind blow in from behind him and into the cave, which he found odd because it would almost be impossible for wind to travel through the water coming down from the cliff. But the wind actually reminded him of what he was there for and he looked passed the stone tablet into the darkness deeper inside the cave, he could tell that there was more to the cave than just this rock.

"Doesn't hurt to find out what's inside right?"

He proceeded to walk passed the rock and into the cave, the darkness enveloping him and causing him to vanish inside. He was now venturing through pure darkness, he could not see a thing as he walked forward inside, he couldn't even see his own paws in front of him as he walked. He was starting to wonder if going inside the cave was a bad idea, but he couldn't just leave without making sure that his place was the right spot to tell Humphrey and Lilly about if they needed to have a den to retreat to. He had been taught to be fearless when was being raised as a pup by his guardian Krystal when he had been taken to an Arctic wolf pack, but he was trained to not fear enemies, he always didn't like being in the dark.

"She wouldn't be proud" said Jack.

He slowed his pace of walking as he continued onward, but every step he took didn't really change the fact that he still remained in total darkness. He did start to feel fear but his determination on accomplishing his goal was the only thing he used as his protection against his fear. It had been quite a while since he stepped into the cave and before he was thinking about turning back, he saw a small glowing light ahead of him. He knew that he had found the way out of the cave and he sighed in joyous relief as he picked up his pace and headed towards the light, which now grew brighter and larger in its size as he approached it. At last he reached the light and stepped into it, knowing that he finally exited the caves consuming grip on him. Something was now amiss though, he didn't know how to explain it or even understand how it had happened, but his head was swirling with probably a million questions as to his current position that had now found himself in.

"How did this happen again?"

Jack could not believe his own eyes as he now stared down from a slope and could see all of Jasper Park.

_I traveled in a direction away from Jasper, so how is this possible _thought Jack.

He blinked his eyes a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming or going crazy, but the sight remained the same, it was indeed Jasper Park what he was looking at.

"Could this get any stranger?"

"_If you want it to then yes it can"_

"Holy fuck!"

Jack freaked out and jumped at hearing someone talk to him so suddenly and out of nowhere. He looked around and didn't see anyone, but he had heard someone talk to him.

"Okay, if someone is there, please tell me now before I go insane" said Jack.

"_Alright then"_

Out of nowhere a black silhouette appeared in front of Jack and though he couldn't make out who it was, he could tell that it was a wolf and a female at that. The female figure was all dark in color which made it hard for Jack to tell what her expression was, but he could tell by her voice that she didn't mean any harm to him at all.

"_Sorry if I scared you, I thought you would be used to that sort of thing"_

"I'm not really used to being talked to out of nowhere with no one there"

"_Good to know then Jack, I just thought you might want to know a few things about this place"_

Jack didn't respond to the female figure when she spoke his name, he hadn't even introduced himself yet.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting you but how do you know my name?" asked Jack.

"_Don't worry, I've known about you for only a while, you arrived in Jasper Park just only yesterday right?"_

"Yeah, but that still doesn't tell me how you know me"

"_Let's just say I knew you would come to Jasper Park one day and help out in what's going on with Humphrey and Lilly"_

"You know about that?"

"_Of course I do, I know a lot of things, but I don't know everything"_

Jack was now lost and not even he could understand what was now happening, but if this wolf knew about Humphrey and Lilly, then she could be trusted.

"So uhh…can you tell me exactly where I am now?"

The figure just gave a small giggle at Jack's question.

"_Why you are in Jasper Park Jack, you can recognize it in every detail can't you?"_

Although Jack could see that it was Jasper Park, what he meant to say in his question was how exactly had he ended up back in Jasper when he come out of a cave, and that thought made Jack turn around and look back at the cave, but his mind was blown away. He looked all around him and he could no longer see the cave or its entrance, everything around him was now either landscape seen from the slope or trees covering the land below all over the park.

"_How about you follow me down to the lake there and have a drink, you must be thirsty"_

The darkened female wolf walked down the slope they were standing on and headed towards a lake below, which was the same lake where he had met his sister Kate when he arrived. Jack couldn't find anything else to say to the female he had just met, but he did feel thirsty and a drink of water sounded good to him, so he pushed aside some of his thoughts on the matter and traveled down to the lake as he followed the female. He noticed that there was nobody around and the place was silent, almost deserted. He was expecting to find someone walking by to ask them about what was going on, but he still saw that not a single soul was visible throughout the whole area. He finally reached the lake and looked around to see where the female had gone to, but he no longer saw her anywhere, she had just vanished out of sight.

"What the hell is going on? I'm just losing it, sure I have weird moments, but I don't lose it like this"

Jack felt really worried as to what he was going through right now, but at least the lake in front of him was real and he was feeling the need to get a drink after a long walk through that forest and that cave.

_Provided if it even was a real cave _thought Jack.

Jack could get a grip on his current status, but again pushed the thoughts of his mind as he lowered his head down and took his drink of water. He could taste how great the water was, it tasted so crisp and clear, almost as if the water had been purified to the highest level, it didn't even have that weird smell that water always have that was similar to the odor of stinky fish. He just took in sip after sip of the clear and cool water to quench his thirst and after he had had his fill, he lifted his head up and licked his muzzle, savoring the taste of the water.

"I never knew that this lake water was so great" stated Jack.

"_Well it used to be like that"_

Jack turned around at hearing the females' voice again, but as he turned his body around, he felt a sudden blow to his whole body. It felt as if the wind had punched him with a giant fist as he felt his whole body feel the blow of a strong wind gust. He found himself being thrown into the air by the gust of wind and blown across the water of the lake until he suddenly stopped in mid air and began to fall down towards the center of the lake.

"Oh shit!"

Jack plummeted down towards the water and before he had time to close his eyes, he splashed down into the water. He immediately started to use his arms and legs to swim to the surface, but he felt as if his body weighed him down and through his attempts to swim upwards, he only continued to sink down into the darkness of the water. He thought he was going to die from the lack of oxygen as he started to feel that he could not hold his breath underwater and the pressure only made him sink more and more with every passing second.

Jack continued to kick with his legs and try to swim with his arms as he kept on moving frantically in the water, but with no avail as he still saw that he was sinking downwards all the same. He couldn't take it anymore and as the thought of death circled in his mind, he only closed his eyes and let the unknown weight pull him down into the abyss. He was consumed by darkness again as he went downward into the dark waters of the lake bottom, but even Jack was starting to feel strange at what was happening. He didn't feel as if he was drowning and he could tell since he was able to open his eyes and look around, but all he saw was total darkness all around him.

_This can't be right _thought Jack.

Jack dared in opening his mouth and once he did; now he knew that something was out of place. No water was entering his mouth or lungs like it supposed, he was able to open and close his mouth with difficulty. He looked around in the darkness and couldn't tell if he had somehow fallen into a hole or something deep down in the lake bed.

"This is really freaky now" whispered Jack.

Soon enough he started to notice that the darkness around him began to turn a more gray color and kept on doing so as he journeyed on down through the abyss. The darkness was now losing its black color as shades of gray started to appear and take over the space around him, almost mimicking the color of a winter day when there was a possibility for snow or if it was going to rain. His mind was no longer thinking about the fear of hitting the ground or getting killed, he was too mesmerized by the ongoing strangeness that was taking place all around him. Before he knew it, he started to see what appeared to be clouds and up above them was a bright light, which he could instantly tell that it was the sun.

"What in the world…"

Jack could not believe his eyes when he finally saw what was going on and although he could now grasp what was occurring, he was still confused by what happened prior to this.

"Is this…the sky?"

Jack was now soaring through the air and he could now see why it paid to be a bird that could fly through the air and see a lot of things from above the world. He could now make out the large landscape down below, easily making out the tall mountains covered with minimum amounts of snow and vast miles of green forest that expanded out in all directions.

"I'm lost…am I really back in Jasper?"

"_You are back in Jasper; the question is not about where, but when actually"_

Jack turned his head around from side to side to see if anyone really was there, but once again he was met with no presence at all.

"Can you at least make it so I can see you?" asked Jack.

"_How about you take a look down there and I'll think about it"_

Jack didn't really like the answer he got from the female voice, but he took her advice and returned his gaze to the ground below, which had now changed from the whole Jasper Park landscape to a smaller range of area, more specifically, within the territory that the Western pack lived in. As he looked at the ground, he took notice of something that he thought strange.

"Is it me or does the ground look closer than it looks?"

Jack kept his eyes on the ground and within a second that he blinked, he saw that his feet was touching the ground and he was standing near the edge of the forest area in the northern area of Jasper.

"Holy good caribou, what the fuck!"

Jack freaked out when he now found himself standing on the ground even though he had been soaring through the air just a second ago.

"How did that just happen!" exclaimed Jack.

Jack put his paws to his head and closed his eyes for a moment to try to get his head straightened out, unable to come to terms with what he was going through.

"I must be having problems in my head"

As he tried to understand the strange events that kept on grabbing him at every turn, he suddenly heard a sound that he picked up with his long range ears and was able to identify them as footsteps. He could tell that someone was coming in his direction and in that moment he sighed in relief, knowing that he would see someone and ask them about all this. He turned his attention in the direction of the footsteps and found that there were two grey and black wolves coming in his direction, but now he saw that they were running instead of walking, and he could also tell that one of them was a male and the other a female. They looked somewhat young, probably about a year or so young before they were to reach their teen years, so he saw them as preteens. They were both running in his direction, noting that the female was running ahead of the male and the female was smiling and laughing.

"Come on, hurry up"

Behind the female, the male wolf was running the best he could as he ran slowly behind her.

"Can you at least slow down some?" asked the male wolf.

"I know you're not slow, you can run faster than that" said the female.

"Chasing after your food when you're hungry is different from running to catch up with you"

The female wolf turned her head and stopped to allow her male friend to catch up to her and she only smiled when he finally caught up to her as he sat down and panted with his tongue hanging out. The female only looked at him and also looked in the direction that they were both heading to, but she didn't seem to be in any kind of a hurry at all. The male only sat in his spot and kept on panting as he tried to recover his breath, with the female only looking down on him and rolling her eyes as she kept on smiling at him.

"Didn't any of that endurance training help you at all?" asked the female.

"I never…was the best at running…all those mile runs didn't really help in making me run faster" said the male as he spoke through his pants.

The female stepped closer to the male and whispered into his ear as he tried to breathe.

"Come on; just do what I told you to do"

"I'm not doing that" responded the male.

The female only smiled when he spoke to her and could see that her words went through him.

"It worked last time didn't it?" said the female.

"I said I'm not doing it, it's not the right way to encourage me to run" replied the male.

"We'll see"

The female changed her smile into a grin as she looked at the male for a few more seconds before she turned around to face the other way. The male only kept on trying to catch his breath in deep inhalations and he was also unaware of what his friend was doing. The female had turned her back towards her male friend and then started to back up, but she was backing up on purpose instead of by accident. The male didn't notice that his friend was backing up into him, his attempts on letting his lungs breathe was more important at the moment. Before he could even do anything, he lifted his eyes up to see what was happening, but it was too late for him by the time he could tell what was taking place. The female had now placed her bottom and tail up to his tired face and she lowered her upper body so that her male friend's face would remain somewhat buried in her tails fur and her butt was in front of his face. The male kept his head down and continued to breathe in, but he could not resist the strange scent he so recognized and liked the smell of it.

"Go on, you know you want to" said the female.

The female kept her butt in her friends eye view and she swayed her tail so that it would rub itself against the bottom of his muzzle and the top of his head. The male had now started to relax and he wasn't breathing so heavily anymore, the actions of the female taking hold of his attention. After about a few more moments longer, the female only smiled and removed her backside from the males view and range of touch. She then took off into a sprint the instant she had brought her body back upwards and continued to run in the direction that she had been running before she had stopped to wait for the male. The male had gotten up from his sitting position and did a small stretch to relax his whole body, but he only sighed after getting up.

"Damn she's good" said the male.

The male didn't do much after he got up and started up after his female counterpart and as he ran, he could tell in his own mind that what his friend had done did indeed open up his muscles and gave him strength to run after her. As for Jack, he didn't utter a word at what he had just witnessed as he had his jaw hanging down.

"What in the name of Jasper did I just see?" said Jack.

Jack kept his eyes on the two wolves as they ran off into the distance of this place that he had been told was Jasper, but things were not as they were supposed to be. Jack had the idea of going after the two wolves so that he could ask them about what was going on, but he again seemed be having a mind relapse as the environment around him molded into a whole new world entirely before his eyes. The land beneath his feet began to take on a softer touch, it felt like the ground was being watered and as for the trees, the pines twisted and turned as they too transformed. The pines of Jasper started to grow up into the air even higher in height, with the needles of the pine disappearing completely and replaced by large green leaves and even long vines with wet grass on top of it as it snaked its way up the tree that grew upward more and more. This transformation only repeated itself all across the land as pine after pine and until the whole forest had become something totally strange to Jack, he could no longer recognize what the forest had become now. The sky piercing trees had long and oval like leaves hanging down from their branches, the ground was covered in wet grass and the soil also felt wet, and to add to all of this Jack was able to notice that the air around him was a little foggy and humid as he felt warmer than previously when he was watching the two wolves.

"What is all of this?" asked Jack.

"_I asked myself the same question back when I found out about this place"_

"Okay you, if you're going to be around for a while, can you at least tell me where I am please amiga?"

"_If you really want to know, this place is called a jungle, which is different from the forests that Jasper Park has, this place actually exists somewhere in the world"_

Although Jack was not following what he was going through, he was mesmerized by the sight of the lush jungle that he now found himself in and knew about thanks to his unknown new friend that just comes out of nowhere.

"I actually kind of like this place" said Jack.

"_Just remember Jacky, just like our forests, there's always a type of danger"_

Just as the voice spoke those words to Jack, a large shadow traveled across the land that Jack stood on and passed him from overhead, blocking out sunlight completely for a few seconds before it vanished. Jack looked around frantically and then upwards after seeing the large shadow and was now afraid of whatever had just passed by.

"What was that?"

"_Like I said, always a type of danger"_

"I'm not impressed"

Jack twisted his head in all directions switching from side to side to up and down and trying to figure out what exactly was the mysterious object that had made its way passed him in the jungle. He was fearless of a lot of things, but when it came to things that could not be seen, those were the scariest of all. As he looked up again into the sky above the jungle trees again, he came face to face with what had caused the large shadow that he had seen travel across the ground.

"Oh my…"

The large shadow came flying down from the sky above and swooped right past Jack as it cut down the tops of the trees and created a windblown storm of broken leaves. Jack had been able to duct down just in time before the large creature had grabbed him and he was on his stomach covering his head with is paws.

"What was that?"

The large shadow creature had turned around and came flying back above him once again as it flew above the jungle trees with its head looking downward towards the ground.

"GIANT ASS BIRD!"

Jack broke into a sprint and began to run into the jungle away from the large creature that he had been able to identify as a large black bird. Jack dodged many tree roots that were growing out of the ground as he from time to time turned his head and stared back, only to find the large shadow bird let out an ear shattering screech from its giant beak. Jack wished he hadn't seen the giant bird behind him as it gave chase and only just called on all his energy to increase his running speed.

"I didn't train to deal with this!"

Jack was now running with his legs and arms starting to tire from the sprinting, but the last thing he wanted to do was stop running. Jack looked ahead of him from within the jungle and saw what appeared to be a cliff, meaning this was the end of the road for him.

"Damn it all!"

Jack grew wide eyed as he came closer to the cliff and just before arriving at its edge, he put the brakes on himself. He halted in time and was able to keep his balance as he now stood at the very edge with his front arms holding him back from falling. Jack gave a sigh of relief as he stared down into the dark abyss that lied below the cliff with no other way for Jack to run.

"This just isn't my day" said Jack.

Jack turned around and saw the giant shadow bird come flying at him full speed and he could only close his eyes and wait for the bird to snatch him away. The giant bird made one last screeching sound as it flew straight at Jack and just as it did; it vanished in an instant in the form of light black smoke that blew into Jack's face. Jack felt the smoke in his nostrils and opened his eyes, realizing that the large creature that had been chasing him was gone.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was dead"

"_And you might have been if it wasn't for you"_

"Can you stop coming out of nowhere, I was almost killed and you come in just now to tell me I'm lucky to be alive?"

"_I didn't say you survived because of luck, you survived because of the kind of person you are Jack"_

"Could you please explain more specifically amiga?" asked Jack.

"_I can only go that far to tell you what I mean and the way you are, you should be able to figure out the answer"_

Jack rolled his eyes after hearing his not so wanting response and then looked over the cliff that he had stopped at, but he could have sworn that he was still having relapses as he saw that everything once again was replaced and a whole new environment materialized out of nowhere again. He was still standing at the edge of the jungle cliff, but instead of a dark abyss waiting for him down below, there was now a large rushing river of water that traveled downward very fast and violently as waves of water crashed alongside the cliff below. The jungle behind had also now disappeared completely and was replaced with the familiar trees that Jaspers forests always had, but the sky had turned gray and it started to rain.

As he gazed at the rushing river below him on the cliff, he saw a stretch of land in the center of the river, or more specifically, a giant boulder that made up a sort of island that stood above the water at the same height as the cliff he was standing on. Jack did not turn his attention away from the boulder island and was considering what his options were as to how he would proceed from his present location.

"_Do you need any help on deciding where you are going to go?"_

"Not really, I already know how to go on from here; I just need to figure out if I should"

Jack had already made up his decision, but he could not tell if he should go along with it fully or not.

_Jumping just seems too dangerous, even for me _thought Jack.

"_Do you have faith?"_

"Beg pardon?"

"_You know, faith, that special feeling that tells you that you will do fine"_

"Of course I have faith, always have since I lived in the Arctic and when I left to come to Jasper" replied Jack.

"_So, what's the matter?"_

"I just think that that feeling kind of no longer wants to exist inside of me anymore"

"_Why would you say that?"_

"Past experience. All it takes is one thing and your faith gets crushed to the bone that it no longer works and you can never use it or rely on it" responded Jack.

"_I guess the past has been cruel to all of us hasn't it?"_

"Everyone has a piece of the past that they don't enjoy, I myself included" said Jack.

Jack took one more look at the bottom of the cliff and his eyes only watched as the strong and violent rapids of the river kept on going passed the rock formations poking out of the water and also as it hit the bottom of the boulder island at the rivers center.

"Though I do guess that for this situation, I could use a leap of faith"

"_If you say so"_

Jack heard what his new female friend had said, but as he started to ask what she meant, he again felt another powerful blow to his whole body and he was sent flying outwards from the cliff.

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO DID THAT LAST TIME!" yelled Jack.

Jack was once again sent flying and he was scared to think that as he flew above the rapids and crossed it, he was full of fear and thought he would stop flying and plunge down into the water. Thankfully, he went on to fly across the whole space between the cliff and the boulder island safely as he landed hard on the surface of the island. He remained still as his body was lying on the ground and he could feel his whole body pulsing with pain from his landing, but he now took into account that his bodily pain once again disappeared from his body and allowed him to stand himself up.

"Can I at least be told why I keep healing every time I get hurt?" asked Jack.

As Jack stood up from his landing, he suddenly felt that the ground below his feet began to sink down and in an instant; he fell through a sinkhole that had been below his feet.

"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A NOOOOOOO…"

Jack fell through the sinkhole within the boulder island and found himself falling through a dark abyss for the second time since falling through the lake in Jasper and ending up in the sky. Although he knew what would probably happen, his suspicions were answered within about a few seconds when he again fell down and reached the bottom, hitting the ground hard for the third time so far. With his landing, Jack didn't even bother in trying to ask any more questions since his pains just went away in a short time. Jack only waited for a few more seconds after his healing and stood up to look around within his new environment that he was now in.

"Oh great, another new place and just happens to be a cave again"

Jack got himself up and as he did, he felt his paws were wet. He looked at all of his paws and then noticed that there was a very small puddle of water underneath him. He then saw that the puddle was extending outward as he saw a small stream of water leading away from him and into the cave, but the inside of the cavern was not dark and ahead of him as he looked up was a large clearing inside the cave, with light shining down from above.

"That's new"

Jack walked ahead and followed the stream of water and as he did, he found that the stream began to grow in size very gradually. He only went on with his steps and followed the growing stream as it led to the clearing inside the cave, where he was amazed to find that the clearing was larger than he thought. The other thing that he noticed is that the clearing had more to it, it wasn't just a clearing with light coming from above, it was actually a large pool of water that was being illuminated by the light.

He hadn't expected to see this large pool of water within a cave, but he had learned back in the north that many caves had sources of water, but he saw this pool as way over a certain limit as to what he thought was normal. He slowly made his way towards the pool and leaned his head forward to get a glimpse of the water, now being able to make out that the water was really pure and clean, his whole image clearly being able to be seen.

"Whoa"

Jack got closer and sat down by the edge of the pool and sat down to look down at his own reflection, which he remained looking at it and admired it. He never thought he was a handsome wolf, even though so many females came looking for him, but looking at his reflection sent him a message telling him that it wasn't just about how he looked, it was about his personality. He kept on looking at his reflection and went on admiring it, but he was starting to look at himself as if he was full of more life than usual.

"I didn't think I looked so energetic"

"_Well, you used to be"_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"_Look again"_

Jack's eyes still stared into the pools reflection of himself, but now he saw that his image was changing before his own eyes, his tall image began to go down and shrink.

"Why am I shrinking? That's not normal mate" said Jack.

"_You're not shrinking Jack, you're just going backwards"_

Although Jack did not understand what his female friend meant by that, he kept his eyes on his image within the pool water and saw that his image was getting smaller, but then it suddenly stopped and stayed there in the pool looking back at him. He was at awe at how he came to see that he was looking at himself, but it was himself at a much earlier point in his time.

"Is that…"

"_Yup, that's you when you were just a pup, at least when you could walk and run. This is you when you were in the north and being raised"_

"That's very interesting"

"_It should be, we can all learn from the past, sometimes we'll even learn what went wrong at times"_

"All pasts have wrongs that have been done, but how do you learn or figure out about what went wrong from it, especially if…"

"_Some pasts have explanations, others don't"_

"I thought all pasts have explanations?"

"_They should, but only a few of us in the world know the truth"_

"And what truths are there that most of us don't know about?"

"_Well…"_

Jack only heard the voice speak that word when his eyes were temporarily blinded by a bright flash of light that consumed the whole cave and everything went white with his vision. When the flash subsided, Jack looked around and saw that he was now back in a forested area and knew this was probably Jasper, but he could see the forest in front of him from his position.

"Now what?"

"_Turn around and see"_

Jack followed the female's instructions and turned about, only to see a den that was hidden among the forest, but he could see inside very clearly. He saw and recognized the two wolves from before and although they were still teens, they only appeared more aged lightly. Jack knew what he was witnessing but didn't quite understand why.

The female wolf was hugging the male and the male was crying into her chest in a lot of despair, with the female only keeping her hold on him.

"That's…"

The male went on crying and the female couldn't hold back her own tears as she tightened her hug on him, but then the male raised his head to face hers and stared into her eyes.

"Why did this have to happen?" said the male.

"Nature just…chooses when things should happen" responded the female.

"But why this?"

The male cried once more and hugged his female counterpart, with her only embracing him to get him to stop crying. The moment then seemed to fast forward and before long; the male and female were only lying down next to each other and staring at one another. The female was smiling at her male friend as he stared into her eyes and also returned her smile. His vision did not wander and their gazes remained locked into each other's very securely.

"Do you want to?" asked the female.

The male stared into the females eyes a few seconds longer before he responded to her question.

"Yyy…yes…I do" replied the male.

Before long, the male had stood up as the female only remained lying down on her stomach and watched as her male friend walked towards the back of the den. The male grabbed the female from behind and lifted her bottom upwards, allowing him to see her private section. He felt worried for a moment as he did what he was doing, but the female reassured him.

"Go ahead…go head…fuck me"

The male smiled at her and went on to thrust his already erect "wolf" into her pussy.

"Damn…it's so big you!"

The male began to immediately thrust hard in and out of her pussy with strong force and just caused her scream out her pleasure. The male had his tongue hanging out from his mouth as he grabbed on to the females backside and went on with his thrusting.

"You're so warm" said the male.

"I should…be"

The male kept on pounding her pussy with every thrust he made into her and she couldn't help it as she just screamed out so loudly but it wouldn't attract any suspicion anyway. The male was so entranced by the experience and was just enjoying how he was fucking the female with his "wolf" every passing second.

"Oh shit…fuck…it's all…good!"

The male could hear the female yell out her words to express her pleasure and feelings, and he too couldn't help but do the same.

"You're so good! I love you sooo much!"

The male was just not showing any signs of stopping his thrusting, but he knew one thing that would eventually halt everything.

"You're so warm inside…can't hold on…I'm going to…"

"Release…just release it!"

The male tightened his grip on the females back once again with more strength and finally gave his last thrust into her.

"I'm cumming!"

"So am I!" replied the female.

The male let go of his load into the female and the female only tensed up as she felt the warmth of his cum fill her up inside her pussy. She still couldn't help but express her feelings.

"Damn it feels so great! So warm! Fuck!"

"You were so good" said the male.

While the male panted from his tiredness from the thrusting, the female surprised him to his core as she moved herself forward and back and stroked his "wolf".

"What the…"

"Come on now, be a true guy"

The male couldn't really say anything against his female counterpart as she moved front and back to stroke his still inserted erect "wolf" inside of her pussy. The male couldn't find any strength within him to go on mating, but the female insisted on going as his "wolf" went on to be pleasured again, but with some pain he was not prepared to receive.

"OH DAMN…SHIT…FUCK DAMN IT…FUCKING GOOD!"

The female was also feeling the heat inside of her and although she knew that her male friend was in some pain; that was all replaced and comforted by the irresistible pleasurable feeling.

"You're still so hard inside of me!"

The pleasure was intense and although it felt so good to them both, they were both already reaching their final check point.

"FUCK IT ALL…I'M GOING TO….TO!"

"SO GOOD…CUM INSIDE ME ONE MORE TIME…PLEASE…ONE MORE TIME!"

"DAMN IT…I'M CUMMING AGAIN!"

The male let out his loudest yell ever and felt once again the tensing up as his "wolf" let out another burst of warm cum into the female's pussy for the second time and she too let out a loud yell of pleasure from it.

"That…was so…great…you were amazing"

As for Jack, he is and never was or will be a pervert in his life, but the whole scene that unfolded in front of him left him awed dropped and his jaw hanging down. He couldn't even believe that he was showed this in the first place.

"Umm…what exactly…was this meant to tell me? Just asking" asked Jack.

"_This was supposed to be the beginning of something new and wonderful…"_

"That I can understand…"

"_But it didn't turn out that way!"_

Somehow Jack now felt a change in the air around him, the voice didn't seem happy about what he had asked.

"_I can tell you this; sometimes things for others go wrong. For those two…it didn't go very well and it just ended up not being the happy ending that they thought it would be"_

The scene around him changed in an instant again as a bright flash of light covered everything and now Jack found himself in a whole different place. He saw that it was a den again, but it was no longer the den within the forest, it was a den atop a hill. He looked into the den and saw a great dramatic scene unfolding that he wasn't ready to see. He could recognize two familiar faces inside the den but he also saw another face he had just seen.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…"

Eve was speaking to the male wolf but although she was speaking kindly, the male was expressing both anger and sadness.

"Don't tell me anything…you and mister Winston are lying to me…everyone is always…"

"Calm down please, we are not lying to you, it's just…"

"Just shut up and don't talk to me…all you leaders do is lie to your own to keep balance but cause pain in doing so!"

The male snarled at the two leaders of the pack and ran out of the den soon after, his snarl now mixed in with his whimpering sadness. Eve and Winston looked at each other with heavy hearts and then towards the den entrance after the male had run out.

"Do you think he's right?" asked Eve.

"About lying?"

"No, about us? Is it true that all we do is try to keep things in order without taking into thought that we do cause others pain?"

Winston took his wife's question very seriously and thought about it for a second before responding.

"It's not our intention in doing that…but sometimes we have to make a choice…and sometimes it's those choices that cause pain…even if we don't mean it" said Winston.

"So…what do we do?" asked Eve.

"Just…just go and do what you think is best…I'm not good at making decisions like this, but you are" replied Winston.

"Alright"

Jack could not tell what exactly had happened in the scene, but his heart spoke to him in a special way that told him that it must have been terrible. He even had tears in his eyes as he stared on at the scene and watched as Eve began to walk out of the den.

"_**Ahhhh, isn't that a sight, that was just pathetic"**_

Jack heard the voice, but he could tell that this wasn't true.

"Wait just a second, where did you…"

"_**Oh shut up and don't talk, you couldn't possibly understand things like this"**_

"I'll let you know something, I have enough heart to understand a lot of things, so don't think I don't have a heart" said Jack.

"_**Blah, blah, blah, is that all you go on with? It's no wonder you failed do bring happiness to anyone, even yourself for goodness sake"**_

"Bringing happiness or making it happen is my nature; I help those who are in need of help in finding something or someone dear to them"

Jack took into account that his surrounding was now nothing than a black void and before he could say a thing, a white shadow formed out of the empty black void.

"And my nature is something I learned from someone who has just a big a heart as me" said Jack.

"_**There you go again, just mentioning all that is making me sick of you more than ever, don't you ever shut up at all"**_

Jack turned serious as his eyes focused on the white shadow figure standing before him and stood up to it in a more proud posture.

"I'll shut up when I'm dead amiga, comprendes?"

"_**DIE!"**_

The white shadow leaped forward and attacked Jack, with his only response being that he closed his eyes tightly and braced himself. His world began to spin out of control and his mind only faded into a dark abyss as every thought in his head from the past, present, and probably even the future hit his mind very hard. His head felt like it was being hit by a rock and not only that, he could tell that with every pounding that his head received, his whole body shook in pain, almost as if his whole being was connected all together. He felt himself go numb and he could not tell if he had only passed out or was finally on the other side, that peaceful place that so many who lose their lives go to.

"_Sorry, but you Jack don't go anywhere easily. It's not even your 'time' anyway"_

Jack couldn't tell where he was, but he was lying on the ground and was twisting and turning very frantically as he snarled and squinted his eyes in the process.

"No, no, no, I'm not going to die, I have yet to finish my goal. Let me go you bitch, go find someone else for my sake"

Jack awoke from his tossing and turning and his eyes stared out into space as they stayed open wide, full of fear and surprise. Jack had no clue as to how to react to his new environment now, his recent and dangerous encounters have only led him to near death in different ways, so he did not trust the world around him. But as he adjusted his eyes and cleared his vision, he saw that the current location he was in now was very familiar to him.

"It's…the…cave? The cave?"

Jack jumped up in a second and looked around him, now realizing that he was now inside the same cave he had come through earlier, the one he had found deep in the forest to the north of the territory. He took some time to look around and confirm for himself that this was all real and not just another form or vision or strange world that could instantly change within the blink of an eye. He looked ahead of him and did see the waterfall coming from the top of the outside of the cave, meaning that it was the same place he had found. He got up and ran outside passing the waterfall to get a glimpse of the outside world, and he was able to see the small lake that was in front of the cave and where the water from the cliff was going to as it came down. He then took a look to the forest that he was glad to see and this time, there was no thick cover of fog that could blind his vision, the very sight of the forest, waterfall, and cave made him tear up in joy.

"Thank the heavens, I'm back. I'm no longer crazy"

"_Congratulations Jack, you finally found what you were looking for"_

Jack freaked out from the sudden speaking voice and went tipping backwards and fell into the small lake's water.

"_Whoops, sorry about that"_

Jack resurfaced from the lake and came onto land to shake himself dry.

"Okay, don't tell me I've gone crazy again"

"_You haven't, I'm really here"_

"Well then…good to know…sooo…who are you supposed to be?" asked Jack.

"_You're just like Humphrey you know? Always asking questions to difficult problems or things that are not too important"_

"You're saying that asking for someone's name is too important to not do so?"

"_Not really, but it's best to not know a few things in life, don't you agree?"_

"I'll agree with you on that, you're my kind of wolf"

"_Oh trust me, I'm everyone's kind of wolf, I'm more universal when it comes to others since I ignore color, speech, feelings, beliefs, or anything else. Everyone has a reason for doing things; it's just that some reasons are not completely good"_

"It's nice to get to know you and…whoa wait a minute, rewind back some, you know Humphrey?" asked Jack.

"_Of course, I've been helping him in life when he needs it, but I also knew that one day you would come and be the 'miracle' that I was told you would be who would help out Humphrey even more"_

Jack found it interesting that someone like a female and mysterious voice knew about him before he even arrived in Jasper and found it great to know that someone else besides him would be present to help Humphrey and his relationship with Lilly. Though Jack was interested in knowing more about his new female counterpart, he took a look into the sky and was now concerned as to the current time.

"Oh shit, what time is it?"

"_The late afternoon, the sun is just beginning to go down"_

"I said I would be back in the afternoon, not the late afternoon, curses" exclaimed Jack.

"_Then I think it's best for you to start heading back"_

"I think that's a good idea, at least now I know the way to come back and find this place"

Jack went on his way as he reentered the forest he had come through and found it easy to walk through without the fog cover blocking his vision. As he walked back to the familiar territory of the feeding grounds, the sun had already shown its last orange and red color as it disappeared out of sight out in the distance and signaled the beginning of the night period. Although it had gotten dark, Jack could still see with his good night vision and went on in making his way back to the den.

"What do I tell mom and dad? I got lost and did not take notice of the time? No that's kind of weird for someone to say, I mean who doesn't always check the time" said Jack to himself.

As Jack walked on he heard a small sound and could tell that something or someone was out in the forest besides just him.

"Better hide"

He crouched down to the ground and crawled to a nearby bush where he could hide himself and take a peek through the bush to see what it was that was out in the forest. He kept hidden as he heard the sound coming closer to his location, but he was sure that he would not be found in the bush. As he peaked out from the bush, he spotted a few familiar faces that he was glad to see after a long day. He saw about six wolves running to the north and stopped for a moment to talk amongst themselves, but then he heard a voice speaking to them.

"Okay guys, just keep going"

"We're going to check a bit farther north where we last saw that flash, so keep going"

Jack saw as the wolves took the orders and spoke back as they continued onward.

"Okay guys you heard them, let's go" said one of the wolves.

Jack could already tell that the six wolves were alphas and watched them as they sprinted farther on ahead into the forest, to the more northern part of the territory. He then focused on the other two voices that had given their commands to the wolves and before long, he caught sight of Garth and Kate walking behind the wolves as they went the same way as them.

"I'm still not so sure about this, the way that 'white flash' ran so fast, I don't think we can catch something like that, even if it is a wolf" said Garth.

"We at least have to try, as long as we have a group of alphas with us it should be easier this time" replied Kate.

Jack was relieved to know that it was just Kate and Garth with their alpha wolves on border patrol again, but as he sighed happily, he kept his attention on their conversation.

"So, you said something to tell me that your dad told you?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" said Kate.

"Huh?" exclaimed Jack.

"My dad said that in about a few more days, he'll have gotten a special group of wolves together and take charge of the whole border patrol, so we'll have free time to ourselves"

"Are you serious? Free time off at last?" asked Garth.

"Yes, now we I can be alone with Humphrey and you can be with Lilly" replied Kate.

"I bet they'll be so glad to hear the news" said Garth.

Jack was now in a wild sprint and ran through the night back to the territory as Kate and Garth kept on walking to the north and he was really concerned now more than ever.

"Why does fate have to come at the worst of times? I need to create a plan and let Humphrey and Lilly know"

**Man that was a long journey, for both me and Jack. Chapter 6 probably took the longest to bring to you guys since it needed some thought and time because you don't always get the time to sit down and create the story. Anyway, hope you have enjoyed the journey in this chapter and it will be time to get back on track with Humphrey and Lilly as they are about to be informed with the most shocking of news in their lives. Chapter 7 may end up being short since Chapter 8 has more story to add to and the next chapter won't have as much to give as far as this all has to progress. And so we come to the end of this chapter and keep an eye out for the next following chapters within the month of April and/or early May. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Window of Misfortune

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 7: A Window of Misfortune**_

Jack only kept on running and could feel himself begin to tire out, but he could not stop running, not after what he had just overheard. Jack had finally found a sanctuary for both Humphrey and Lilly within the forest in the north of Jasper, but after hearing that Kate and Garth would have time off from being alphas, he could not let his whole plan fall apart.

"Fate just had to come out and ruin my plan…why?" said Jack to himself.

"_Fate comes along at anytime it wants Jack; I guess it just wanted to come in at this moment"_

"Well Fate… sucks then"

Jack spoke back with the voice despite that he was running as fast as he could to get back to the feeding grounds and find Humphrey and Lilly to tell them the news.

"_So what do you want to tell them?"_

"The truth and I mean it, we're not going to try to candy coat this news , we need to tell them both so that they can both plan out their own solution for when this goes down" exclaimed Jack.

"_Are you sure Jack?"_

"I'm sure, there's no other way to break it to them"

As Jack made his way back to the grounds, Humphrey and Lilly were both resting back at Humphrey's den after Kate had gotten up and left to go do her border patrol duty with Garth, who came by soon after she had left the den. Humphrey was looking down at Lilly's face as they both lay down next to each other with Lilly having laid down on her back and her head resting on Humphrey's arms. Humphrey had let Lilly rest her head on his arms and he couldn't help but just stare down at her the whole time after they had been left alone. Lilly only looked up at Humphrey in return and used her paw as she played with his mane fur and giggled as she also blew at it with Humphrey not minding it at all and also giggled as she did so. Humphrey did not know what was going on with him, he only felt a large wave of emotions hit his whole being and he could stop gazing at Lilly, he just loved her so much. The same went for Lilly, she had never felt so joyful and happy in her life, and she could only feel this special feeling when she was with Humphrey. After a few moments of just giggling and fooling around with Humphrey's mane fur, they both just stared at each other in silence and their eyes couldn't detach themselves from the others.

"I love you Humphrey"

"I love you too Lilly" said Humphrey.

Lilly snuggled her head into his chest some as they talked to each other and Humphrey felt warm with her touch.

"I've never been so happy…I just can't think of anyone who I would like to be with" said Lilly as she buried part of her head in Humphrey's chest fur.

Humphrey could feel his heart beat a slight bit faster as she spoke those words to him and he couldn't even imagine what he would do without her.

"Lilly I…I…I just feel so happy, I've also never felt this happy before, not until I met you was I able to feel so…full inside" said Humphrey.

Their confession of love brought tears of joy to both of their eyes and they couldn't help it as Lilly cried into Humphrey's fur, causing it to get wet, while Humphrey let his tears drop down and Lilly could feel his tears as they dropped down on her fur hair. Lilly didn't move herself to avoid getting wet; she knew that Humphrey was crying happily for being together with her. Humphrey felt bad that he was letting his tears trickle down and hit Lilly on her head, but he saw that she didn't move away from him, even if his tears would cause her hair to get wet.

"Lilly?" asked Humphrey.

"Yes Humphrey?" replied Lilly.

"Lilly…I'm sorry about…before…it just wasn't me…it was all…"

"It's okay Humphrey, you don't need to apologize, and I should be the one who should apologize to you. I should never have…"

Lilly was cut off when she heard a voice call out from the entrance of the den. Humphrey also heard the voice and they both got up and off each other to see who it was. Both of their hearts began to beat rapidly as they looked towards the den entrance and tried to see if anyone was outside. A few seconds later, they both sighed in relief as they saw Jack's head poke from the entrance of the den and wave at them.

"There you two are, I was looking for you both" said Jack.

"Glad to see you again Jack" said Humphrey.

Humphrey and Lilly were glad to see Jack after being gone for the most part of the day, but they both saw as if Jack was worried about something as they saw a concerned expression on Jack's face and he was staring towards the entrance of the den from time to time after he had come in.

"Is something wrong Jack?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, you could say that sis" replied Jack.

"What is it?" asked Humphrey.

"Both of you are not going to like this but I have to tell you in any case"

"What?" said Lilly.

"As I was heading back from the northern forest, I overheard Kate and Garth talking as they left for patrol duty and I heard Kate tell Garth that Winston will be giving both of them time off from their work soon once this whole patrol issue has been somewhat solved or something" explained Jack.

The den turned dead silent, so silent that a quite breeze of wind could be heard as it passed through the den. Humphrey and Lilly only stared at Jack with widened eyes and their mouths hanging down, not a word being uttered by what they had been told. Lilly took some time in before her eyes only burst into tears and she buried her head into Humphrey's chest fur and she hugged him very tightly. Humphrey felt like he couldn't breathe, but the shock from the news kept his attention on Jack and not on the pain from Lilly's hug. Humphrey then also let tears run down his muzzle as he couldn't contain his sadness in.

"You…your…you're lying!" shouted Humphrey at Jack.

Jack only looked at Humphrey with depressed eyes, but his question was answered by the voice.

"_He's not lying Humphrey, that's the truth"_

"That's right bro, I'm not lying, I wouldn't want to lie about something like his" said Jack.

Humphrey then appeared confused but still sad as he saw how Jack was talking about the voice who was speaking to him.

"Wait…how do you know about her?" asked Humphrey.

"_He knows Humphrey; I just introduced myself to him"_

"Don't worry, she can fill you in on how we met each other later, but this is more important right now"

Humphrey put aside the question of Jack and the voice meeting and refocused on what he was told.

"So what will we do?" asked Humphrey.

"Don't worry Humphrey; I will try to make sure you both are still in touch with each other"

"How will you do that without giving suspicion to Kate and Garth?"

Jack took in his question and as he did, his eyes could not keep themselves from staring at Lilly as she still kept her head buried in Humphrey's chest and continued to cry. Humphrey had brought up a good question to him, how he would be able to keep them together without making up a good excuse to Kate and Garth. Jack had taken into consideration if his mom and dad were to ever find out, but trying to keep Garth and Kate in the void would be as hard as keeping it secret from the parents. Jack still pondered Humphrey's question as he looked around in his mind for a plan that would both satisfy Kate and Garth all the while, Humphrey and Lilly would still be able to be with one another without any problem. Humphrey kept staring at Jack as he thought in his head and he was getting concerned at how Jack was not able to give him a plan or idea in an instant. Jack did a few more seconds of brainstorming and finally lifted his paw up.

"I've got it"

"_Got something Jack?"_

Jack was happy with his solution that he had found and could only smile at Humphrey as what he had in mind.

"Let's say that you both go and be with Garth and Kate, but then when it's time to go to bed, simply tell a simple lie to Kate that you are going to get a drink or go for a little walk, while Lilly can sneak out of her parents den quietly or just tell them the same thing about getting a drink or go for a walk" explained Jack.

"Wait, but then where would we…"

The voice stopped Humphrey as he was asking his obvious question.

"_You don't have to worry about where you'll meet without the whole fear of being seen, Jack already took care of that"_

"Indeed I have amigo; I have found the perfect location where you and Lilly can meet up when you want to during the night time. It's the most perfect cueva or cave as we say" said Jack.

"A cave?" asked Humphrey.

"It's a secret cave up in the north in the forest and it's only a short walk over there, no one knows about it so it's absolutely perfect" said Jack.

Lilly had calmed down in her crying as she pulled her head back from Humphrey's chest and wiped her tears from her face with her paws. She then looked over to Jack.

"Are you…sure that…you're plan will work" asked Lilly as she settled down.

"This will work sis, nothing can go wrong as long as it's done accordingly" replied Jack.

"_You'll be fine Lilly, just do what Jack has said, but do it without being afraid of doing it"_

Lilly instantly jumped and grabbed onto Humphrey and pulled him down some.

"Who's there?"

"Just calm down Lilly, it's just our unseeable friend that is with us" said Jack.

"It's just a friend Lilly, she just can't be seen, but we can talk to and hear her" added Humphrey.

Lilly didn't understand what they meant by a friend that was not able to be seen, but the voice went on to talk to her.

"_Sorry I never made it so you could meet me; I've just been helping Humphrey out ever since he and you got married"_

Lilly loosened her hold Humphrey and just relaxed as she could hear the voice speak to her. She smiled at knowing there was someone who would be around to help her and Humphrey, so she put her head back into Humphrey's arms and went back to looking up at him as he smiled back at her. He kept his eyes on her and also continued to talk with Jack and the voice.

"So, when will they be getting off duty?" asked Humphrey.

"As far as I heard Kate say it, she said within a few days, so I don't exactly when, but I can bet that she will tell you when that day comes, the same will probably go for Garth. Make sure that you both remember what to do when things begin to get complicated, I'll always be waiting for you at the north forest every night after Kate and Garth are off, so that I'll lead you to the cave" explained Jack.

"_And if for some reason Jack is not there, just remember I'll be there to lead you instead"_

Humphrey couldn't really find a way to say anything to express how thankful he was for having the best brother in law who was willing to risk himself just to see both him and Lilly happy. He was already overwhelmed by the fact that Jack now knew about the voice and he and her would be working together to help him and Lilly out. Humphrey looked at Jack and gave him a friendly smile before he returned his attention to Lilly, who still kept on staring at him from his arms and he once again was entranced by her lovely lavender eyes. Lilly had also let her eyes remain focused on Humphrey's and they didn't ever bother to look up as Jack stared at them with a heartwarming feeling inside of him. Jack silently made his way to the entrance of the den and made his ways out without a single word to say to the happy couple, their moment confirming that for him. As he walked outside and decided to make his way back to the main den to explain to Eve and Winston where he had been, he started to get into a conversation with the voice.

"_So…anything else you'd like to say?"_

"Are you expecting me to say something?" replied Jack.

"_That depends, there's still a whole night to go"_

"Well right now, I need to speak to dear old mother and father, and then I'll decide on what I want to do afterwards" answered Jack.

Jack walked up to the den and just before he could make his way inside, he was greeted immediately.

"There you are Jack"

Jack looked up and saw that it was Eve who had spoken to him and he wasn't even inside the den yet. Followed right behind her was Winston as he came up to Jack and gave him a fatherly hug, which he held onto for about three seconds before he let go and then was hugged tightly by Eve.

"Okay mom…I missed you too" said Jack.

"Where were you all day Jack?" asked Winston, showing some worry even as a leader.

"I had gone into the northern forest for a walk, just to relax myself, and I guess I just lost track of time, I kept on seeing that the sun light either got brighter or dimmer. But once I saw that the sun was going down, I made my way back" said Jack.

"You went into the northern forest?" asked Eve.

"Yeah. Is there something wrong?" asked Jack.

Winston came in and talked to Jack.

"You see Jack, some of us never really try to go into that part of Jasper" said Winston.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the place? Is it dangerous?"

"Not really" said Eve.

"It's just that…sometimes things we can't explain go on in there" said Winston.

"Sometimes we never see a wolf come back, we're just a bit worried since it's also the same part of Jasper where Garth and Kate are patrolling for whatever is out there" said Eve.

"What is out there?" asked Jack.

"The other night, Kate and Garth said they encountered a strange white flash that they said ran so fast that they couldn't catch up to it and then it just vanished" explained Winston.

Jack couldn't even believe what he was hearing, but he wasn't scared, he was just interested. Eve and Winston both looked at each other and they both knew it was probably better that they don't tell Jack about it.

"Maybe its best not to say that much…maybe you don't believe in the supernatural stuff" said Eve.

"Well it's not that, I have seen a thing or two when I was growing up" replied Jack.

"The important thing is that you are here and alright, so I think we should all get some sleep" said Winston.

"Good idea" said Jack.

Eve and Winston gave Jack one last hug at the same time before they retreated back to the den to sleep. As for Jack, he did feel sleepy, but he had something else in mind. He once again traveled down the slope and walked over to the lake to its farthest side. For while he only sat up and looked up to the stars, admiring how many of them were in the sky and probably beyond.

"So how many stars do you thing are up there?"

"_Millions, if not billions"_

"That's a lot of stars"

"_It sure is, I didn't even know that there were so many up there at one point"_

"So uhhh…you know I still don't know what to call you? Can you just tell me your name amiga?" said Jack.

As Jack asked his question, he then felt a warming sensation below his muzzle and didn't understand how that was happening.

"_You're still asking the question Jack, but the answer isn't going to be easy to find. Keep on looking"_

Jack was never able to understand what happened after that last sentence that he heard, but he couldn't help but feel warm inside, the kind of warmth that you couldn't get from just from simply curling up in a ball when trying to sleep, this was a special kind of warmth that he had never felt before.

"Maybe this could count as yet another supernatural thing I've encountered"

**Sorry for making this chapter as short as it is, I'm planning out the next upcoming additions to **_**After Realization **_**and I thought it would be best to include it in its own chapter. Also, I know that some of you guys get somewhat (or not at all) irritated at reading a long ass chapter that takes forever. Anyway, count on an update coming up sometime sooner or later as we prepare to cross into the main part of this story and start to pick up a bit more. Chapter 8 coming soon within the last days of April or later into May. Take care.**


	9. Chapter 8: Wishing On A White Star

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 8: Wishing On A White Star**_

Jack was lying on the ground next to the lake and he was on his back, his arms extending outwards to his sides and his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he gave a few panting sounds, but this was only because he was trying not to pant loudly. He felt weak as he lay on the ground but his weakness was not because he had hurt himself or anything, it had just been something else that made him weak.

"_You look tired don't you?"_

"Well it's not my fault amiga, it's not like I could help myself could I?"

The voice only let out a giggle at Jack's explanation.

"_I guess not, but you had a choice. There is one thing I would like to ask though"_

"And that would be?"

"_What is it that worries your inner thoughts? You have something that is a part of you, but that part shouldn't really be there. Why do you hold on to it?"_

Jack was still panting from his exhaustion and he didn't really feel like talking about what the voice was asking of him, but he felt more confident now than how he used to be. He knew he would only tell his new friend, no one else would know unless he chose to tell them later.

"It's something personal as you know; I just had a somewhat rough time back in the Arctic wolf pack. There are certain relationships that just don't work out or just go wrong. I keep that part of my past with me because after I left the pack, I felt like I was unable to fix what happened back there" explained Jack.

"_So you didn't fix something? Was it that hard to fix or get around?"_

"There probably was a solution to it, but it wouldn't have done any good to me. When someone moves up in the world, how can you make yourself follow that someone? Not everyone moves up, we don't go up together"

"_That's true, not everyone can be like another or become something that they aren't"_

"Trust me, I know at least a few who have gone up in the world and still manage to stick with the same persona that they've always had, but then there are those certain ones that do change" said Jack.

Jack got up from his relaxing on the ground and stretched out his arms and legs some to relieve tension, when he suddenly heard a small crack in his back.

"Next time I need to make sure not to be so hard, that almost completely drained me"

"_Is that so?"_

"Don't say that, we know it's true, now I know what it feels like to be overpowered"

Jack shook himself to give some relieve to his back and then arched forward to stretch and he did so, his head looked up and saw something that he immediately took notice of.

"Ummm…what's that there?"

Jack had looked up into the sky and saw that the moon was no longer half full and now beginning to become full, but the moon was not what Jack had seen. Instead he directed his attention to what was off to the side of the moon and giving off a bright white light in the night sky. He watched as the small circle of light shined ever more in the sky and it was amazing to see such a thing like it, especially since it was right next to the moon.

"_You finally saw it?"_

"What is that? A star?" asked Jack.

"_It is a star Jack, but this is not a normal star. Just look at how it's next to the moon and giving off a bright light"_

"A star huh? I've seen a star like that in my life time, it's so beautiful" said Jack.

"_That's because it's never really made an appearance at all"_

"What do you mean it's never really made an appearance? What is that star?"

"_It's called the White Arctic Star, a sort of special star that was talked about only in prophecy, a star that would only appear when a great series of events was about to take place soon after"_

Jack was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe that he was talked about prophecy. He knew that it was easy to look back on the past, but to be able to tell someone about future events or things like that, it both amazed him and shocked him. Jack didn't take much consideration into the ways of prophecy, but if you are able to tell the future and it happens to come to pass, then that was something to take very seriously.

"And what happens to be so special about this star and what it means?" asked Jack.

Jack remained fixed on the bright star as it continued to shine in the sky, almost making it seem as if the moon was the cause for the lighting. Jack did not remove his eyes from the star and stood there watching it as his eyes grew wide slowly.

"_There was a prophecy that was given about a few thousand years ago or so, I don't how long ago since time always goes by so fast, but this prophecy had been said to relate to our own time in the present that everyone is in now. It was said that before a great series of known events were to happen, a bright white star would appear in the sky to signal that the time for those events to happen were close"_

"What kind of events did this prophecy predict would happen?" asked Jack.

"_Well you know predictions and prophecies, they all use this special language to try to tell us what's going to happen and we can never make sense out of it, but at least this prophecy was said to have been written down by our way early ancestors from the other side of the world"_

"Do we know what said prophecy said then?"

"_A great mighty wind blows from north's heart, she will seek her answer and find an unexpected revelation. A gathering of peace takes hold of the land and each soul is full of happiness, but two of them are at unrest within the valley of sorrow. The peaceful flower begins to wither away from a thorn within her vein; neither sun nor water can heal her pains. Her petals start to fall one by one and lose strength to stand, but a breeze enters her being and lifts her up. The breeze delivers her to the land of no life and it is barren, but those of her own come to assist her to find life. Many accompany on a long road and among them is the invisible veil that wishes to assassinate them all. A fallen angel now turned a demon will rise to command the innocent and transform them into its servants, preparing for bloodshed and war. He shall stand to oppose the demon but receive a fatal blow and the flower and breeze fade away into the void of darkness…"_

Jack didn't even say a word when the voice had stopped in her words and he still kept his eyes on the star, but the words had hit his soul. He couldn't believe what he had heard, the language that the prophecy had used to tell of the future was all too much to understand, but what did tell him was that things would be peaceful at first and then it would all fall apart in an instant.

_Was she right all along then? _thought Jack.

"Is there anything else to the…prophecy?" asked Jack.

"_No…the prophecy was told a very long time ago and after so long, the rest of the words from it were not able to be read, so no one knows what it ends on, but a lot of wolves have said that since it ended the way it is now there was probably a chance that it didn't turn out good"_

Jack was now looking at the ground after removing his gaze from the moon and the star, something had come back to him in his mind. He had little knowledge of what this all meant, but he could remember what he had been told of back when he was in the north.

"I remember back in the north…Krystal had told me that when I came into the pack as a pup, she had gone to her grandmother Blanca to ask her about me and my future" said Jack.

Jack could still remember how Krystal had told him. Krystal was watching over Jack as a pup within her den by herself along with three other pups that she had had before he had come along. She looked after all four of them during the harsh winter when the winds and the cold were the main threats to all of the pups, but she always kept an eye on Jack ever since she had taken him in, despite some talk among the pack. She watched as the snow storm blew across the landscape outside of her den and she still kept her eyes on Jack as he moved his feet while he was sleeping.

_No doubt he's dreaming _thought Krystal.

She couldn't shake a feeling she was feeling inside her mind and she thought it was best to get some answers.

"Tina!" called out Krystal.

From the entrance of the den appeared a female white wolf and she shivered a little from come out from the ongoing storm.

"Yes madam Krystal?" said Tina.

Krystal carefully got up making sure she would not disturb the four pups that lied asleep next to her and walked quickly towards the entrance and spoke to Tina.

"Can you please watch over them for me, I need to go see Blanca, it's important" said Krystal.

"Of course miss Krystal" replied Tina.

"Thank you Tina, I won't be long"

Tina entered the den and gently wrapped the four pups up in her arms to keep them warm as Krystal left. Tina was the only wolf from the pack that helped Krystal in anything she needed and was the only one who accepted Jack into the pack when he was adopted by the leader, while everyone else didn't really accept a black and grey wolf into an Arctic wolf pack. Krystal could always count on her and with the pups now in her care, she disappeared as she walked out into the storm outside. Krystal was strong for her young but mature age and she could walk with no problems in the violent storm and her mind was still asking her the same question, so she pressed on in her walking. After a short time walking in the storm she came to a den that was far in the distance of her territory and she only waited.

"Come in my child" said a soft voice from inside the den.

Krystal then entered the den and sat down when she got near to the back of the den, where the space was empty, but there seemed to be a presence in that space as a small breeze was felt.

"It's been a while since you last visited honey, how is everything going?" said the soft voice.

"Everything is going fine and I'm sorry if I don't visit as much, things have really gone in a new direction and well…" said Krystal as she was cut off.

"I know how it must be Krystal, a separation like the one you went through was not a good experience, but at the same time it was done with pretty well don't you agree?" said the soft voice.

"Yeah…but anyway, I'm here to ask you about something" said Krystal.

"Do you mean about the new pup you named Jack?"

Krystal was no stranger to many others knowing certain information, but how could her own mother know about it already without being told before now?

"I know a few things before you come here and I already know your question that you want to ask. You want to ask about what the future holds for little Jack, since you did adopt him as your own son" said the mother's soft voice.

"That's right…I don't know what road he will take, he's already been taken away from another pack and the poor thing was given to us to raise, what else will happen with him? I want to know beforehand" said Krystal.

There was a moment of silence as Krystal spoke to her not visible mother, but she knew that her mother was already in the middle of concentrating on what she asked. After short time, her mother spoke again.

"I see Jack growing up to be a perfectly good wolf, but he will face a difficult decision, which will be placed forward by you yourself"

Krystal wanted to ask what her mother meant by her words, but she kept on speaking.

"I can see that Jack will face a terrible experience here that will leave his heart heavy, but he will suppress it by offering his natural happiness that was destined for him. He will be able to learn our ways of our arts and become a strong wolf, and he also has a part to play in a crucial event that shall happen later on as he grows. A shining star will point to his destiny and the north shall face a great evil…an evil that you as well will accidently have brought, that will be formed from within our pack" explained the voice of Krystal's mother.

"Is his and our future really that terrible?" asked Krystal.

"Everyone never has a peaceful future dear, even you did not have one" said the mother.

Krystal was left speechless by her mother's words and did not know what to say after being told about Jack's future. Her eyes were now showing worry over her newly adopted pup, knowing that he will face a terrible moment sometime as he grows up.

"Don't spend too much time thinking about what I have told you Krystal, when someone tries to prevent the future, it only leads them to causing it" added the mother.

Krystal took in her mother's words and understood her clearly; it was a vague attempt if she tried to stop Jack from having the future he was going to have. She looked towards the ground and she fought to hold in her tears that she wanted to shed, but she was not a wolf to cry, she had been taught to not be sad, she had even been taught to almost be emotionless.

"I know he taught you how to not express your feelings too much, but if you lock them up all because you fear that you will get weak as a leader, then you've already become weak just by being that way" said the mother.

Krystal looked up in a little shock at what her mother said to her, but then the slight breeze in the den was beginning to fade away.

"Just keep an eye on things and soon enough the signs will begin to transpire, those of which will herald in the events that I have told you Krystal"

Jack only knew this much from Krystal because she had chosen to tell him when he was of proper age so that he could understand what it meant. He was able to handle the shocking news, but he never could grasp what it meant by that he had a role to play in all of it. At one point he had gone to see Krystal's mother by himself and she told him that a part of his prophecy had already come true, except he did not know when it happened. Jack remained looking down at the ground and still wondered about the prophecy that had been predicted about his own future, but now he was figuring out that it was part of something much more bigger than he could ever have thought.

"_So it looks like your future was tied to this prophecy, that mother of Krystal's must have been a mystic who could see the future and past maybe. I only knew that you would come to Jasper to help Lilly and Humphrey, but I never thought that you already supposed to come here from the very beginning"_

"I don't really understand any of this, I want to help Humphrey and Lilly, they're both my family, but all of these problems that get in the way are not easy to get around. I'm not sure I'll be able to help them out" said Jack.

"_There's always hard times for everyone, don't let that hold you back or stop you from helping them out"_

Jack lifted his head up and again looked at the star glowing beside the moon and it only made him wish that his future and those of the ones he cared for most would not be in danger by this prophecy. Jack then turned his head and stared off into the north, his eyes focused very much in that direction and his expression now changed from worry to serious.

"_You okay Jack?"_

"It was only last night when I came here that I felt something…something that is coming from the north. I can tell it feels familiar, but something isn't right" said Jack.

"_What do you feel?"_

"The…the White March is coming…its coming sooner than it usually does. Something is definitely changed…"

"_White March? What is that?"_

"Just a fancy way of saying that winter is coming…it's been called the White March in the northern pack since it just comes in without much warning. Krystal taught me how to use my senses to be able to tell how close winter is and then try to guess when it will arrive, but something is wrong. I can feel that winter is…it's almost like it's going to lash out when it starts this year"

Almost as if he was on cue with his words, a small gust of wind came from the north and blew past him and the mysterious voice. The gust of wind was not cold at all, but his whole body felt a strong chill that made him shake.

"I don't like this at all, something is going on and I can't tell how or when winter will get here. I thought I did when I first got here, but now I've become shook up and my senses are not telling me anything right" said Jack.

Jack only looked out into the distance when he was spoken to by the mysterious voice.

"_You know…that prophecy actually relates to Humphrey and Lilly"_

"What?"

Jack was thrown into a surprise at what his new friend had just told him.

"_The prophecy is about them, I know all too well that it talks about them. Humphrey and Lilly are going to face their most difficult challenges as they try to keep their love together Jack. Things may start to get…bad for all of us"_

"How could it possibly even involve them?"

"_Just remember what you saw back in the cave…those two wolves…they weren't Lilly or Humphrey, but there's the old saying that history repeats itself"_

As the white star shined upon Jasper along with the moon, Kate and Garth were up in the northern forest with their six other alphas as they scouted the area silently and as fast as possible. Kate and Garth stuck with each other as Kate walked in front and Garth stayed towards the back keeping an eye out for anything that might make a surprise attack. The other six alphas were up ahead of Kate and searching the area before moving north some more.

"Keep a sharp eye, don't let your guard down for even a second" spoke Kate.

She had to speak silently but loud enough for the other alphas to hear her and that also went for Garth, who walked backwards and forwards as he trailed behind her to protect her and himself too. Kate looked back at Garth as he walked backwards to continue his guarding of them both.

"Garth I know there's a reason to be on guard, but you don't have to guard for both of us, we have our team" said Kate.

"I know we have a team now, but you never know what could happen out here, especially in the northern part of the forest" replied Garth.

Kate couldn't argue with Garth over that fact, the forest in northern Jasper was not a place that you would usually come back to. The forest had a life of its own and it could turn the tables on you if you are not careful, though that didn't distract Kate from her duty. Garth made one final move around as he looked to both of his sides and then walked normally as he caught up with Kate as they followed their team that had gone ahead of them to scout.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and not see anything at all tonight, plus no one would actually think of going up against eight of us wolves" said Garth.

"That would be a relief if we didn't have to do anything this time" added Kate.

They both walked side by side when they suddenly fell forward to the ground. Kate and Garth were surprised to see how they had tripped without being aware of anything in front of them and looked back in the direction they were walking. Their faces were stunned with fear as they saw what had caused them to fall over.

"Is that…"

The body of one of their alpha team members was lying on the ground, with blood flowing out of his chest from what appeared to be three deep cuts inflicted upon him. They started to get up and back away quickly and looked around them for the rest of their team members.

"Guys, get back here now!" shouted Kate.

The remaining five alpha wolves ran back to Kate and Garth's location and stopped as they all now stared at the dead alpha wolf before them. As they watched the dead body on the ground, a familiar sight came rushing passed them and off into the forest.

"It's that white flash" said Garth.

"Go, go, go now!" ordered Kate.

The five wolves raced after the white flash and to some relief, they were now catching up to it as it dashed through the forest, trying to get away. Kate and Garth joined the chase as their team members were now speeding ahead of the mysterious white flash and preparing to block its escape route off.

"Cut it off!" demanded Garth.

Within seconds of his command, the five alphas had made it ahead of the white flash and stopped to block the way off. The white flash stopped as the wolves stood in the way and as it started to turn around the other way, Garth and Kate were already blocking the way as well. The wolves closed in on the white flash figure that now had no escape from them and backed away from either side as they closed in their circle.

"There's no getting away for it" said Kate.

The white flash figure only stood still as the wolves now kept it trapped inside their circle and prepared an attack for it, but Kate was already getting suspicious about it.

"Strange" said Kate.

"What?" asked Garth.

"It's like its remaining calm, not even scared of us"

"It's probably just in shock" said Garth.

Just as Garth spoke his explanation to Kate, the white flash did a quick run inside the circle and did a spin run, which then led to the white flash running at high speed in front of them. The white flash kept on doing this until it jumped into the air and jumped top of one of the alpha wolves and jumped of his back to get away, but it also caused the wolf to collapse to the ground. Kate and Garth ran to check on the grounded wolf and noticed that his back had been injured by three deep cuts, just like those of the other dead wolf. The wolf remained on the ground and didn't move and then Kate checked for a pulse in the body, but she couldn't feel a single pulse.

"He's dead" said Kate.

"That's not possible, it was only a back injury with three cuts, how he is already dead?" asked Garth in shock.

"Look" said one of the alphas.

All of them turned around and they found that the white flash had not run away from them entirely as it stood watching them from a close distance.

_Why hasn't it run away? _thought Kate.

Everyone was awed that the white flash figure had not run away into the forest and only stood close by watching them as they stood around their dead alpha team mate. The white flash only watched for a few more second before it started to turn away and only walk from the scene, not even bothering to run from them.

"Get it!"

Kate's order was answered without hesitation as she, Garth, and the other four wolves ran towards the white flash to attack. They leaped into the air and pounced forward to attack, but they all ended up going through the white flash completely and hit the ground, which resulted in all of them hurting their paws and legs. They had gone through their enemy as if it was a ghost and even before they could do anything else, the white flash simply walked on a few more steps and disappeared from sight into the darkness.

"What in the fucking hell just happened?" said Garth.

"That wasn't even…normal. How could we just go through it?" added Kate.

No one said a word after that, but all of their minds just could understand what had just happened. Not only had they lost two out of their six alphas, but they had also discovered that they couldn't even touch the white flash when they all attacked.

"Should we go back and…"

Garth was cut off by Kate as they all stood up and tried to relieve themselves from their pains.

"No, we need to go in and try to see where it went. If it takes us all night, then fine, but we need to go and find whatever this thing is, so let's go" said Kate.

Kate didn't say anything as she walked ahead of them, with the four remaining alphas looking at Kate and then back at Garth as he stood next to them. Garth was silent and didn't know what to consider, he didn't want to lose any more of their team but if they didn't deal with this now, it might get worse. Garth looked at this team and gave his order.

"You heard the lady, let's get going, and let's find that thing"

Garth followed Kate and behind him were the four alphas as they walk on as they followed Kate into the dark forest of the north. As the team went on with the hunt, Humphrey and Lilly were still together back in their den, with their thoughts still thinking about the news they had been just recently told by Jack and the voice. Humphrey since that has kept his eyes gazing outside with a strong focus, but his tears were noticeable as they ran down the side of his muzzle and onto Lilly's head, which was still rested in his arms as they both laid close to each other. Lilly was still up with Humphrey and she could see that Humphrey was in deep thought over what was going to happen and saw that his eyes were expressing sadness.

"Humphrey?" said Lilly.

Humphrey didn't answer but he lowered his head and stared down at Lilly and into her lavender eyes that penetrated his own.

"Humphrey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…it's just…just…I just don't want to end up hurting you…if we go back, then we'll both end up hurting each other…"

"It's okay Humphrey, everything will be alright…Jack and your voice friend will help us in this, we need to trust them and not be afraid of the bad possibilities, be positive" said Lilly.

Humphrey didn't say anything after Lilly had spoken to him; he loved her enough to trust her and knew that she would never leave him. She only stared in his eyes before she reached up with her head and kissed him and Humphrey accepted it by returning the kiss. As they kissed, Humphrey looked up and saw a bright light coming from outside, and he could tell it was coming from the sky. He pulled away from Lilly's kiss and pointed outside.

"Look Lilly" said Humphrey.

"What is it?"

"It's a bright light"

Lilly got up first so that Humphrey would be free to use his arms and legs to get up after her. They both walked to the entrance of the den and looked up into the sky to see what was making the bright light that they had seen from the den, and they were awed to discover that it was a bright white star shining in the sky. They both sat next to each other and stared into the sky to look at the star as it glowed on still next to the moon.

"It's a star" said Lilly.

"It's so beautiful" added Humphrey.

Humphrey and Lilly sat next to each other as they watched the star shine on in the dark sky and even in that moment, they were holding each other's paw very tightly, with both of them not wanting to let go of the other.

_I wish for Lilly to stay safe, without me hurting her, I don't care if I have to get hurt but as long as she isn't hurt in any way _were Humphrey's thoughts as he watched the shining star.

Humphrey may not know it, but his wish was going to be granted, but he wasn't really far from the truth.

**I know it's been a long time since I last updated this and apologize for that, a lot of daily work, school projects, school work, tests, and the whole ending the senior year just take a whack at you. I haven't had as much time as I thought I would since I started this story, but nonetheless, that doesn't mean I will stop any time soon. We are slowly approaching the mid climax of this step of the story and will soon introduce the elements that have been explained in his chapter, because this chapter has already given you a peek into the future and where this is going to go. And now that the information has been released, you have already learned that Chapter 6 was also, in a way, a precursor as to future events that will soon be coming. As for me, Chapter 9 needs to get rolling and get up really soon, but that only depends on the time that I have and if things don't prevent me from doing so, but school work is also important too. And just for some of you, unless you have already noticed, even since finishing Chapter 6 and up until now, I took into account that almost every chapter that I have done either has a lemon, a lime, or as I would call it, a pre-lemon. I thought about that and I thought I would probably concentrate on lowering that and just focus on the journey that has yet to come, but who doesn't love lemon right? Anyway, I will go on with this and hope to bring the next chapter up in May. Until next time everyone.**


	10. Chapter 9: Saying No Is Not An Option

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 9: Saying No Is Not An Option**_

Night took its turn and as the last of the darkness and tiny stars began to fade away as the sun rose over the mountains of an early morning, a light moon as still visible in the sky with the white star barely making a shining light from its side. To the far side of the lake and lying on the ground close to the lake shore, Jack was still making a light snoring sound as he still slept ever since last night's events. The sun was still too early to be making a single ray of light pass the mountains and into the valley of Jasper, but Jack could probably feel the warmth emanating from the sun, even though he felt the warmth oddly too much to be normal.

"Too warm" whispered Jack in his sleep.

"_Jack, maybe you should wake up"_

Jack could hear the voice softly in his ear as he kept on sleeping, but his eyes only twitched slightly as he opened them to look in front of him as he lay on his side. He didn't feel like opening his eyes, but in that moment he had them open, he could see a face staring back at him and it was a face he didn't know but he knew the voice.

"Why hello there" said Jack.

"_Jack, do you know what you are thinking?"_

"Well, I was thinking that the morning sun is being too warm today" responded Jack.

"_Jack, there is no sun"_

Jack opened his eyes even wider and rubbed them too to improve his vision as he stared at the face of who was speaking to him, but his vision had probably vanished since he could no longer see the face and instead just heard the voice.

"What do you mean there's no sun?"

"_Its way early in the morning and the sun hasn't even made it yet, it's still kind of dark"_

Jack got up slowly as he was told that there was no sun at all and looked up into the mountains and he was really surprised to see that the sun hadn't even made but a small sign of showing its light. He kept on staring at the still somewhat darkened sky when he felt the warmth he had felt come back to him and he could feel how it built in intensity inside of him.

"What…in the world…is going on?"

He gave a series of pants as he spoke his question as his body tensed up and he crouched his whole body downward as he tried to withstand the heat inside of him.

"What is this?" asked Jack again.

"_It's the heat Jack"_

"I know its heat, but what kind of heat is…"

Jack cut himself off before he could finish his sentence and thought about what was going on and in an instant; his memories of what he had learned came back to him.

"You mean this heat is…"

"_I guess you could call it the Last Mile Heat On, it's what affects some of us as Spring starts coming to an end. Not everyone gets it, but most do, especially those who haven't gotten an experience"_

"I hate this heat, I don't even bother with it most of the time, why does this have to affect me now?" asked Jack in a minor anger.

Jack had been busy thinking about keeping Humphrey and Lilly's relationship secret and about what will happen within a short time when Winter comes along that he forgot that some wolves do tend to get heated up as Spring comes to a close for the year. He kept his body downward as he tried to resist the heat as it coursed through him and made his body become even tenser with every passing second.

"Damn it, why now? Why? I can't go and find someone to get rid of this, it's not my thing" said Jack.

"_Jack, that's the only way for the heat to go, it has to be done"_

"I rather be neutered before I even think about relieving this by using someone else, I don't want to do it"

"_Then what are you planning on doing if the heat just stays with you?"_

"I'll fight it off; I'll fight it until it completely cools down and goes away, which I'll start doing now!"

Jack used what little his body could allow him to do and he put his energy into his hind legs as he pushed forward and pulled with his paws as he leaped up and into the lake with a splash, vanishing into the dark water.

"_Jack!"_

The lake remained silent as the ripples from Jack's splash quieted down and was no longer visible. The only thing that could be seen were a series of small air bubbles appearing at the surface and coming up from underneath the water, which then led to the appearance of Jack as he resurfaced from the lake water and breathed for air.

"_You okay Jack?"_

Jack only swam to the shore and stood for a moment on his legs before he shook himself to dry off from the water and he made sure to shake his head to get out any water from his ears.

"I've never felt better chica" replied Jack.

"_What exactly was that all about?"_

"Even though the heat comes from the body hormones, it still counts as heat, which means that enough cool water will easily get rid of said heat" explained Jack.

"_Well that does work, but that heat won't go away until you have actually done something Jack"_

"Like I said, I rather be neutered before I go and get it on with a random gal just because nature is trying to take over my body. That is all"

With his heat now gone and his body having been washed clean and also since the sun had yet to rise in the early morning hours, Jack simply stepped back to where he had been lying down and resumed his sleeping.

"_Guess he'll sacrifice about almost anything to keep himself focused, even his own lust and desires"_

Jack snored off to sleep as the early morning blew a small wisp of air through Jasper, but it didn't wake any of the wolves. Back in the forest of the north, Kate and Garth's group were walking southward back towards the pack after having stayed out all night searching for the mysterious white flash they had encountered once again. Kate walked very slowly but steady, she was worn out by the all nighter and couldn't feel much, she had probably gone numb through most of her body. Garth was not as numb as Kate was since he fought the tiredness off, but he was also tired out from searching the woods for almost 12 hours or something like that. Behind Garth came the other four wolves slowly following along, their strength had been drained from keeping up their search and sometimes running during the whole night. Garth stepped up his walking just a bit until he was walking alongside Kate and saw that she was tired as hell with her eyes clearly showing the dark color under her eyes.

"We never found it" said Garth quietly.

"No shit, really?" said Kate angrily.

Kate was really tired and sleepy that she didn't like hearing anyone telling her anything at the moment. Garth wasn't really bothered by Kate's reaction and didn't even snap back at her, he knew that she was in no mood to talk after not sleeping. Kate turned around and saw the other four alphas following them as they walked along, but Kate barked at them from the front.

"Move you asses faster you idiots!"

She kept on walking forward as Garth stopped in his tracks and looked back at the wolves, who seemed to show some fear after being barked at by Kate.

"She's just having a bad moment because she's tired, just give her some space" said Garth to the others.

"You're damn right I'm having a bad moment!" said Kate ahead of them all.

Garth felt a little irritated that Kate was being harsh and tough all because of being deprived of sleep, but he could understand, anyone would be in a bad mood in the early morning too. Garth only nodded to the others to keep on walking and make it back to the pack, they needed to talk to Winston and Eve about what happened last night and talk about what to do next. Back at his den, Humphrey lay quietly on the ground sleeping and gave a few snores here and there when he started to wake up and open his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw was the entrance of the den and he could make out a tiny bit of sunlight that was most likely coming from the mountains as the morning came to Jasper, but then he also noticed something else he realized was out of place.

"Lilly?" asked Humphrey, almost in a whisper.

Humphrey cleared his blurry morning vision and looked around the front of the den and saw that Lilly was no longer with him, which sent him into a small panic as he got up and stretched out and then looked towards the back of the den. Though he didn't see her in the den at all, he had figured out that Lilly had already left early to get back to her den before Kate came back, which was a good idea. As for Lilly, she did leave early to get back to her den, but she had decided to take a walk around the lake first to start the early day and to get her body energy going again. She was already reaching the far side of the lake when she saw someone lying on the ground near the water.

"Who could that be?" asked Lilly.

She walked close to what she saw and it wasn't much of a surprise to see that it was Jack taking a nap near the lake.

"Jack?"

Jack was woken up by Lilly as she talked to him and although he had just gone back to taking his nap, he was able to stand up just fine in an instant and greeted her with his warm personality, even if he sounded tired.

"Oh…morning to you Lilly…I was just… just about to wake up but it's always great to see you in the morning dear sister of mine" said Jack as he yawned in between his words.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be back in our parent's den?" said Lilly.

Jack yawned a bit more and stayed in silence for a few seconds when he was asked the question.

"Well…I did go to the den when I left, but I thought it was better for me to stay out near the lake and…sleep outside in the beautiful wilderness" replied Jack.

Lilly eyed Jack with suspicion as to his answer and as she did so, Jack was already growing really tense inside himself.

_Please not now, not this heat again _thought Jack as he felt his body grow warm again.

Jack felt the heat coming back after getting rid of it with the cool water in the lake, but he couldn't get back into the lake now with Lilly in front of him. He needed to get Lilly away from him so that he could calm himself down, but how would he be able to get Lilly to leave without hurting her feelings. He thought for a few moments as he smiled at Lilly, but that only increased his heat as he stared at her, so he needed to be straight forward and tell her.

"Lilly…I need to be honest…can you just…just leave me right now…I'm sorry if I seem mean but…I can't take this feeling right now… just…just leave" said Jack as quickly as he could.

Lilly looked at him for a bit more before realizing Jack's reason for why he was asking her to leave him alone at the moment, she could tell what he was feeling due to the season ending.

"Oh, oh okay, I'll see you later then" said Lilly.

Lilly walked away from Jack as fast and quietly as she could so that he would be left alone and so no one would hear her leaving the scene as she made her way back to the den. Jack watched as Lilly finally got out of sight as she left and then he jumped with all his strength once again into the lake water. He resurfaced and breathed in heavily as the cool water calmed his heat once again and he made his way back to the shore to dry off for the second time.

"_Are you still confident that you'll be able to control your heat for long? It can overpower you at any time if you're not careful you know"_

Jack only sighed in defeat at the voice's words of truth and then answered.

"Okay fine, how do you suppose we get rid of this, because of what just happened I'm open to suggestions" responded Jack.

"_I guess there is a way relieve your heat so that it won't come back, but it could be a little risky for you and well…someone else"_

Jack raised an eyebrow and didn't understand as to what he was being told.

"What is risky about it? What is it?" asked Jack.

"_It's risky because you would get…well…a bit overloaded, if you know what I mean"_

Jack only thought about it for a quick moment and then realized what his friend meant by 'overloaded', which he knew what would happen.

"Look, if I have to 'overload' and risk my well being to get rid of this heat…I really don't give a fuck, I just want this darn feeling to go away permanently"

"_Okay then, here's how it will work"_

Up at the den entrance, Lilly quietly entered the den so as to not wake he mom or dad, because she wouldn't find it in herself to lie to them about staying out all night again. She was fortunate to see that her parents were in a deep sleep and it gave her to chance to make it to the back of the den and even though she had slept over at Humphrey's den, she felt like just closing her eyes to sleep again. She was actually wishing of going to sleep so that she could find herself wrapped in Humphrey's embrace again, feeling his warm fur against hers as they cuddled close to each other and their hold on the other being ever so tight. She went into the corner of the den and circled around once as she lay down, with her thoughts only trained on Humphrey and him alone as she closed her eyes.

"Oh Humphrey" whispered Lilly.

She still couldn't believe that she and Humphrey were bonded together; it was like a dream for Lilly because she had never thought about the one thing that had brought her and Humphrey together in the first place.

"That one night…when I was taken…"

What had happened to bring her and Humphrey together was a simple moment where saying "no" was not an open option, and she could still recall what led up to it. Lilly had watched as her sister Kate went off to Alpha School and she was relieved by that, at least she wouldn't bother her by playing a game of Chase the Caribou like she sometimes would. She mostly went on growing up in her parent's den while Kate was training to be an alpha, but she wasn't that much into making friends with the other females in the pack since they were only interested in how popular they were or how pretty they look. As she matured, she came to find that out of all of the omegas that she would walk among, there was always one omega that stood out, and that was Humphrey. He wasn't always like his friends where it was all about being goofy and just playing, he would take certain things seriously when they needed to be.

One day she was just walking along the lake, she bumped into Humphrey who was taking a drink. When Lilly saw Humphrey, she didn't know what to say to him since she had never spoke to him or hung out with him at all.

_But it couldn't hurt to give him a warm hello right? _thought Lilly.

Lilly walked over to Humphrey nervously and greeted him.

"Hello Humphrey" said Lilly, her greeting nearly being a whisper.

Humphrey heard Lilly's voice and lifted his head up from the lake to see her, returning her greeting with a smile.

"Oh hello uhhhh…its Lilly right?" replied Humphrey.

Lilly responded with a nod and a slight smile, now she felt as if she had made a first bad impression with Humphrey and thought he would walk away, but she was wrong about that as Humphrey continued to speak to her.

"So how are things going? It must be lucky being you huh?" said Humphrey.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Lilly.

"Well you know, you are Winston and Eve's daughter right? They're both the leaders of the pack"

Back then Lilly thought that being the daughter of the pack leaders was what made others not really interact with her, but she saw that Humphrey didn't feel scared about her being the daughter of the pack leaders. Humphrey just saw Lilly as any individual and didn't even show any sign of giving her the royal treatment just because her father and mother were at the top of the pack.

"Yeah…I'm their daughter" replied Lilly.

"By the way, I don't want to be mean, but you're mom is really scary when she gets mad"

Lilly didn't take Humphrey's comment so bad; she already knew that her mom was the only other wolf besides her dad or any other alpha that could scare the living hell out of you.

"Yeah…she does get kind of scary when she gets mad" said Lilly.

Humphrey and Lilly both gave a small bit of laughter at talking about Eve, but Humphrey skipped the idea of talking about her mom and changed the subject to something else.

"Hey Lilly, have you ever ridden a log before?" asked Humphrey.

"No not really"

Humphrey then told Lilly to follow him up to the high hill that was close to the giant water fall that ran into a deep crevasse and introduced Lilly to the way of log riding. Humphrey was able to find a good sized log and place it just at the edge of the hill that traveled all the way down to the bottom near the valley.

"After you" said Humphrey.

Humphrey let Lilly be the first one to get into the log, but she was still nervous to the idea and she slowly shook her head to say no. Lilly now thought that Humphrey would be disappointed with her, but he only kept on smiling the whole time.

"Okay, let me get in first"

Humphrey climbed into the log and sat down towards the back, then he turned back to Lilly.

"Here Lilly, you can be at the front"

Lilly felt a little embarrassed that she would have to sit in front of Humphrey and now gave another scared nod.

"Don't worry, you are safer if you are in the front since I'll keep you from sliding back and out of the log" explained Humphrey.

His words were able to comfort Lilly's fear and embarrassment and he even assured her she would be safe this way. She accepted and walked up to the log and got into the front of it, sitting down in front of Humphrey and she felt a sudden jolt when she felt her tail making contact with Humphrey's chest, which made her blush.

"Just hang onto the sides of the log and I'll drive alright?" said Humphrey.

She nodded her acceptance to Humphrey and within a few seconds, their log was now racing down the hill at high speed, with Lilly being able to feel the cool wind blowing passed her. Humphrey directed the log from left to right as they dashed passed trees and boulders that always seemed to be coming out of nowhere as they traveled down the hill to the bottom, but even at the fast speed they were going, Lilly felt like the ride was going on forever. It came to the point where Humphrey directed the log to the edge of an up going slope.

"Okay, get ready for the jump"

"What jump?" said Lilly.

The log rode to the top of the slope and with the constant speed being kept; they were both sent flying into the air as they held onto the log to prevent themselves from being sent flying out of the log. Lilly was sent backwards and hit Humphrey with her back pushing down on his chest and it sent pulses through her body since she still felt embarrassed every time they made contact with one another. Humphrey kept a tight grip on the log sled's sides as the log flew through the air for a couple more seconds before it started to descend and finally landed on the ground, but it still traveled down the hill. After a while, the log had finally come to a stop on its own and even after getting off the log, Lilly's heart was still pounding from the experience. Humphrey walked up to Lilly as she stood with her paw to her chest, trying to breathe, and gave a pat on the back.

"Sorry if that was too much for you Lilly" apologized Humphrey.

Lilly was able to calm herself and breathed more slowly and then she turned her attention to Humphrey after saying his apology.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. That was pretty fun actually, I've never done anything like that before" replied Lilly.

Humphrey gave a cheerful smile as Lilly told him that she had never done log riding before since he was happy to know that she had liked it. It was after that that Lilly started to always find that she was hanging out with Humphrey almost every day, she enjoyed the time they were spending together as the days went by and they did so many things. They would go for a ride on a log from the top of the hill, compete against each other in a race running through the forest, just go for a walk beside the lake and have a funny conversation, or they would just sit next to each other if they had nothing to do. Humphrey was always patient with Lilly, he always waited for her to say something or wait for her to catch up when they were engaged in a race and sometimes this made Lilly think if Humphrey ever got mad or just annoyed by waiting on her, but he didn't look like that at all. One day, as Lilly and Humphrey laughed at one of her jokes, they heard Winston and Eve calling out to Lilly.

"Lilly" spoke Winston.

"It's time to go" added Eve.

"It's my mom and dad, guess I better go" said Lilly.

Lilly began to walk away when she felt Humphrey's paw on her shoulder that held her back. Lilly looked back to Humphrey in confusion.

"Do you have to go now? Can't you…stay a bit longer?" asked Humphrey, his eyes showing sadness.

Lilly could see that Humphrey as sad about her leaving after spending the day with her, but Lilly's parents were calling to her.

"Don't worry Humphrey, I'll still be here, I'm not going anywhere" said Lilly.

Lilly smiled to Humphrey and before she walked away, she gave him a lick on his cheek. Humphrey stood in his place and didn't move a single muscle after receiving a lick from Lilly, his mind was now blank and his only thoughts were focused on her now. Lilly could still remember that day when she gave Humphrey that first lick, back then she thought it was nothing more than a way of showing how much of a friend you really were to the person, but she came to realize that it meant something more and that was love, which she did have for Humphrey even back then.

_Did that make him go all…_thought Lilly.

Although she kept on going out and being around with Humphrey every day, it was after about a week after she licked his cheek did things took a turn for both of them. Lilly was in her parent's den sleeping, with her parents sound asleep towards the back of the den and she was towards the front. From time to time she would blink her eyes and be awake for a second and then go back to dreaming, but she was able to notice something once during the night that she could see, unfortunately she was not able to tell what it was. While Lilly remained asleep, Humphrey had come into the den very quietly and surprisingly, he was able to drag Lilly out of the den without making any noise to wake up Eve and Winston. It was a while later that Lilly started to wake up from her sleep, but as she began to open her eyes she saw that the place around her had changed, she now realized that she wasn't in her den anymore and this wasn't a dream. Lilly opened her eyes all the way and started to get up when she felt herself unable to get up and that's when she looked down and saw that her arms and legs were tied up and tied to the ground with a series of vines with her arms and legs spread out with her back facing up, which is what kept her from getting up.

"What the-what is this!" said Lilly.

Lilly tugged on the vines and tried to get free, but she wasn't strong enough to pull away or even cause a tear in the vines.

"Hel…"

Lilly was going to scream for help, but she was cut off when she felt something close her mouth. She mumbled as her mouth was forced closed and then she looked to see what was keeping her from screaming, and it only took a second before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Humphrey?" mumbled Lilly.

Humphrey didn't say anything when Lilly said his name through her mumbling, but he did reach over to grab something off to his side and before she could say anymore, Humphrey had tied up her muzzle tightly and made it so she couldn't make a sound. Lilly was shocked to see Humphrey tie her mouth up and it was already clear that he was the one who tied her to the ground. She kept her eyes on him and she saw that he was in a frantic state as his head turned in every direction as if to see if anyone had seen him or had heard Lilly try to scream.

"Hmmmmmmm" was all Lilly could say since her mouth was tied.

Humphrey heard Lilly and this time he responded to her, but it wasn't the response that she was hoping to hear.

"Sorry Lilly…I can't help it" said Humphrey.

Humphrey stepped away from her sight and she thought that he was going to leave her out in the middle of nowhere of the forest that he had brought her to, but she was wrong. She did not see Humphrey as he made his way to the back behind her and she could not believe it when she felt Humphrey's paws touching her butt.

_What he is going to… _thought Lilly instantly.

Humphrey had positioned himself behind her with his paws on her butt and Lilly suddenly felt his "wolf" penetrate her virgin pussy.

_Ow! That hurts! _were Lilly's exact thoughts as Humphrey thrusted his "wolf" into her.

"Oh Lilly" said Humphrey as he started to moan.

It didn't take long before Humphrey was thrusting in and out of Lilly rapidly and hard, with Lilly unable to do anything but try to say something through the vines that constricted her mouth. Humphrey kept on thrusting even more into her pussy and Lilly could only respond by mumbling through her closed mouth, with Humphrey finding pleasure in it.

"Yeah…you like that don't you Lilly?" said Humphrey.

Lilly didn't want to believe him when he had said that to her, but after a while she started to let out more mumbles and what sounded like a moan, indicating that she was actually enjoying it herself. Lilly's paws were clenching the ground as she continued to be raped by Humphrey and she couldn't believe that she was enjoying it so much, she could tell that Humphrey's "wolf" was somewhat increasing in size as it pounded her even more. Soon enough Humphrey started to actually smack Lilly's butt and that sent shivers throughout all of her body, she was just lost in her mind as her pussy went on being fucked by a wolf she had only befriend not so long ago.

"Damn Lilly you're tight!"

Lilly closed her eyes tightly when Humphrey started to pick up speed and just nail her pussy with his "wolf" even faster than before. Her butt smacked against his legs and because of her tied up mouth, she could not let out a scream as she felt her orgasm release and she came all over Humphrey's "wolf" and his legs as well. She was exhausted after having her first orgasm and her first time having sex, but Humphrey only got even more turned on by her juices that had covered his "wolf" and fur. He didn't stop fucking Lilly as his "wolf" just thrusted on and on in her for what seemed like an eternity until Humphrey started to wear out.

"Lilly…I can't hold it any more…can't…"

_Please! Don't! Don't do it! _thought Lilly in that instant as she thought about the fear of getting pregnant.

"Lilly…Lilly…Lilly!"

Humphrey thrusted into her with one last big jolt and started to cum inside her and Lilly could feel Humphrey's cum filling her inside and she could also tell that it was a lot as she could feel it flow out from her pussy and down Humphrey's "wolf". Lilly was panting through her closed mouth and didn't even realize that Humphrey had removed himself from her and moved to the front and faced her. She was still awake as Humphrey used his claws to cut through the vines that had kept her mouth shut and Lilly gasped when she could finally take in a lot of air. After about five seconds of breathing, she looked towards Humphrey and tried to talk to him again.

"Humphrey…"

She was once again cut off in her words as she witnessed Humphrey grabbing her head and in a flash, he stuck his still cum covered "wolf" into her mouth. Lilly's eyes widened when Humphrey had put his "wolf" into her mouth and then began to thrust it in and out again, only this time she was now being forced to suck on his "wolf" than just feel it. Her head was pounding as Humphrey just went on sticking his "wolf" into her mouth and he enjoyed the feeling of the warmth inside Lilly's mouth and this was causing Lilly to be able to get a taste of his pre cum as he again got close to climax.

"Its soooo good Lilly! Your mouth is soooo amazing!" screamed Humphrey in pleasure.

Lilly was losing her strength, both mentally and physically, and she only felt her whole body relax and not worry about Humphrey making face sex to her. Before long, as Humphrey just continued to fuck Lilly in her mouth, he was about to release his climax when Lilly's tongue wrapped itself around his "wolf" and caused him to release in a fast and unexpected speed into her mouth as she swallowed his cum down her throat. Humphrey gripped Lilly's head and pulled back towards him as he pushed in his whole "wolf" into her mouth and even he was surprised to see that his whole length made it inside her mouth. Lilly's eyes were no longer aware of the situation that she was in and it looked like she was in a trance.

After almost a minute, Humphrey removed his "wolf" from Lilly's mouth and she only laid her head down without uttering a word. As for Humphrey, he once again walked towards her back and this time, he mounted her and inserted his "wolf" into her ass. Lilly was still in her trance like state when Humphrey entered her again and she grunted in pain when she felt his whole length enter her.

"So big" whispered Lilly.

She couldn't believe what was happening still, first Humphrey took away her virginity just minutes ago, then he came in her mouth as he fucked her in the mouth, and now he was going to ram her ass. Humphrey didn't waste any more time as he started to fuck Lilly's ass and didn't bother thinking about the pain that Lilly was probably experiencing because of this. Lilly dug her claws deeper into the ground as her grip to the soil grew tighter and her teeth were gritting themselves to the max as she felt Humphrey's "wolf" just ram away at her asshole.

"Damn Lilly! Your ass is…really tight!" said Humphrey.

_Just fuck me…fuck me Humphrey!_

Lilly couldn't believe that her thoughts were actually demanding Humphrey to just fuck her, but she didn't understand why. Why was she wishing for Humphrey to pleasure her so much? She couldn't explain it to herself so she just kept her grip on the ground, gritted her teeth, and waited as she let Humphrey do his work at fucking her ass. Humphrey could feel his "wolf" being tightened by Lilly's tight asshole and he already knew that he would soon come to his climax again because of it. He took his paws and gripped Lilly's ass as his mind was being overwhelmed as he closed his eyes and had his tongue hanging out as his "wolf" banged deeper and deeper into Lilly's tight ass with every passing second. Humphrey couldn't believe how great he felt as he screwed Lilly, the feeling of ecstasy was new to him but he could already feel how it felt and it felt so good on his "wolf" as he mated with her.

"Fuck! You're so fucking good Lilly! You are fucking great! Shit! I love you Lilly!"

Lilly could hear Humphrey out and her thoughts remained on the words that he spoke last.

_He loves me? For real? _asked Lilly in her mind.

"I'm cumming!"

Humphrey put his full force into his last thrust and pushed his "wolf" all the way into Lilly's ass as he let go of his cum inside of her again. Lilly could feel Humphrey's warm liquid spraying inside her asshole and the massive climax left her with so little energy that she finally collapse onto the ground completely as she panted heavily. Humphrey had once again removed his "wolf" from Lilly and moved away; with his mission still not over as he got ready for this finally fantasy he wanted to have satisfied.

"Humphrey…"

Humphrey now made his way to the front facing Lilly and used his claws again to cut off the vines holding down her front arms. She was so exhausted that she couldn't move them in order to get Humphrey's attention, but she felt that Humphrey grabbed one of her paws and lifted it up and as she stared upwards, she only watched Humphrey use her paws to stroke his still erected "wolf" and pleasuring himself. Lilly couldn't say anything, but she saw Humphrey's actions as going beyond just odd, after all, why would he use her own paws to pleasure him when he knew that she couldn't do anything after having both her pussy and ass filled with his white liquid just moments ago. She didn't have to wait long for an answer when she started to hear Humphrey moaning out of pleasure as he increased the speed at which he used Lilly's paws to pleasure himself even more.

"Oh yeah Lilly…you're good at this. It feels amazing"

Lilly couldn't respond to Humphrey's statement as she could feel her paws touching his erected "wolf" and she was stunned when she could feel how big it was between both her paws as they stroked it thanks to Humphrey. Lilly could feel the warmth on her face from the bright blush she was showing off and her eyes couldn't divert themselves from the view of Humphrey's "wolf" for strange reasons she could not say.

"Damn it! I'm cumming!"

The strangest thing then happened in that very second when Lilly heard Humphrey let out his pleasurable cry, Lilly immediately opened her mouth without hesitation and her whole muzzle and face were being sprayed by a surprisingly big amount of cum from Humphrey as he let go of his load. Cum had sprayed all over her muzzle and up to her eyes, where a bit of it had sprayed above her head and it slowly dripped down passed her eyes like tears and as for her, she couldn't believe that her mouth was almost completely full of Humphrey's warm and sticky seed. She then slowly closed her mouth and without any difficulty, she swallowed the white liquid easily. Her paws were let go and they collapsed to the ground with a thud and Lilly could feel the great feeling of tiredness taking hold of her as she gave one more stare upwards and was met with Humphrey's cool blue eyes as he sat in front of her panting very heavily.

"You…you…taste so good…Humphrey…"

Lilly couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she finally drifted into a deep sleep, and blacking out completely. That was the last thing that Lilly could remember when it happened because when she had woken up later, she found herself back in her parents in the morning, laying in the same spot she had been sleeping before and at first she thought everything had just been a dream, but then she could feel the throbbing pain coming from her ass and pussy as she slowly tried to stand up. She looked over herself from head to toe and tried to see if anything was still left over from the night, but she found nothing that indicated what had happened.

"Did he clean me?" asked Lilly.

Lilly could only guess that Humphrey had dragged her back to her den, but he probably made a quick stop by the lake to wash her off and leave her clean, with no possible trace of his scent or his fluids. She tried to decide whether it had been a dream or a reality, but then she started to feel something else she had missed. She rolled her tongue around in her mouth for a bit and could feel a salty, sweet taste that she could tell what it was. Her eyes were in a small state of shock and didn't know what to do after that, knowing that she could never look at Humphrey the same way afterwards. Lilly could still remember that moment, she knew that she had lost consciousness when it happened, but she could still play back the moment in her head. She later convinced her parents to stay in the den for some time and just take it easy without going outside, she felt bad and a little angry towards Humphrey and what he had done to her, but she also felt something else. She felt as if someone cared about her because she had never felt the same way she did when Humphrey had chosen to rape her in secret and the feeling that it gave was something she had come to love and she also loved Humphrey.

"How did something that was…so wrong…end up being so great?" asked Lilly.

She was in deep thought as she thought back to that moment in her life and she could feel herself somewhat trembling as she remained lying down in her spot in the back of the den, and she then started to notice a small bit of sunlight that had become visible through the den.

_Almost morning_ thought Lilly.

Tears were coming down her muzzle from her eyes as she looked outside of the den from her spot and she bit her lip in an attempt to not burst out into a complete crying session, she couldn't help herself, the thoughts that took her back to that night were too much for her, her entire life had taken a hard turn after that night. She loved Humphrey so much now and couldn't bear to see him be gone or taken away from her, but she had kept the whole thing secret from her parents, herself, and even her sister Kate who had married Humphrey. She was close to bursting into tears when she heard someone.

"_What's wrong Lilly?"_

Lilly had forgotten about the voice that Jack and Humphrey had told her about and jumped when the voice spoke to her.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; I just wanted to know what's wrong? Why are you crying Lilly?" _asked the voice.

Lilly regained herself after hearing the voice speak to her and responded.

"I just…just…I just can't over what happened that night between me and Humphrey…it was just…I just couldn't do anything…was it wrong of me…of me to…accept it?"

Lilly covered her face with her paws and put her head down as she broke into a quiet cry and did her best not to wake up her parents.

"_Just let it out Lilly, they won't hear you"_

Lilly was puzzled at the voices words and lifted her paws from her face to see that the world around her had become lighter and brighter, she could almost feel at peace if it wasn't for the emotions that she was trying to let out.

"_Let it out Lilly, let it all out"_

Lilly couldn't resist the voices offer and didn't hold back when she cried out in a loud agonizing screech and just put her head down into the ground as she gave one loud wale after the other as the sound of her crying echoed through the whole den, but her parents didn't even move a muscle. Her eyes were burning with heavy tears as she used her energy to give out another loud wale and the scream that came with her cry gave another long lasting echo that would made it seem as if the whole valley could hear her. Her whole body weighed down and she felt as if she had gained hundreds of pounds, but just as she received all that weight she also felt as if she lost it when she felt a soft feeling that touched her shoulders.

"_I know what happened Lilly, but nothing was bad about it"_

"But he ra…"

"_Don't say it Lilly, it wasn't anything like that. It just wasn't"_

"What about me? I was just as bad, didn't I…"

Lilly felt the soft touch on her shoulders start to rub her and she immediately calmed down without uttering a single word in objection.

"_You and Humphrey were young teens for your age, you both knew the feeling, it was just a matter of how to interpret it through your actions and words and…OW!"_

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Lilly, surprised by the voice's sudden outburst of pain.

"_Sorry, I forgot about something. Don't worry about what happened Lilly, you and Humphrey will be mates later on, everything that happened after that was really special. Don't just stick with one event, just relax, calm yourself, and let go"_

Lilly could feel herself breathe in and out in a slow rhythm and her nerves began to calm down with both the voices words and the slow rubbing on her shoulders bringing her back to calmness. She went back to lying down as her whole body started to feel like it was shutting down and taking away all the pain, both physically and mentally, and when she laid down again, she just closed her eyes as slumber took her back.

"_Sorry to leave so early Lilly, but I have something else to oversee"_

Lilly was left in her spot in the den as she breathed silently and began to dream, with only a few words that spoke to her in her mind.

"We just couldn't say no" whispered Lilly.

Meanwhile back at the lake, Jack was in a tough situation that he knew thought he would find himself in. He lay on the ground near the shore of the lake, but he was grunting, snarling, but also moaning as he came to remember that a female had put him down on his back and proceeded to get on top of him and his fully erect "wolf". Jack was scratching the ground with his claws and he was fighting not to let out a moan, but the female's movement up and down on his "wolf" was already enough for him.

"What did I tell you? I told you to enjoy this and do what you want!"

"When did…you…say…that?" asked Jack as he grunted.

"When I agreed…to do this…now do it!"

"Fine!"

Jack could no longer fight back his heat that was building with every pleasurable pounding he was getting from the female, so he now took his paws and grabbed onto the female's ass and started to thrusted upwards with fast and deep penetration force.

"Yeah…that's really good…you're so good…at this Jack…ah fuck!"

"You're just so tight…too tight…way too tight amiga" replied Jack.

Jack's "wolf" was being crushed between the female's moist and virgin walls of her pussy that he was already coming to his climax as his lust for pleasure increased with the scent of musk. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he pushed into the female's insides and his mind was blown away as to how tight her pussy felt.

"Shit you're good at this Jack…I'm about to explode!"

"I am too!"

Both of them were now screaming in ecstasy as the female's pussy contract as she let out her orgasm, which only made Jack scream louder and let go of his load inside her.

"I'm cumming!" screamed Jack.

"You're not the only one!"

Jack could feel his cum go inside the female and knew that both of their juices mixed together as the female could feel Jack filling her completely as their orgasms went on to last for several seconds before the female collapsed on top of Jack while he only let his tongue stay out, completely worn out from the release. The female lifted her head and started to lick Jack's neck and Jack could only lie on his back and accept the licking since he had hardly any energy to use to tell her to stop.

"So how…was I?" whispered the female as she continued to lick Jack.

"There's…always…always…damn it I'm still pumping out…I guess it was…it was really great…I can't find the words to explain…it…it was just amazing"

**Good God, I finally finished this chapter and updated after almost a month. I almost feel as if I've all of you guys down if I took over almost a month to update this. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and we'll get straight to work on Chapter 10 as we close in on our half way point of the story, with an already planned out schedule as to how many chapters there will be until the end, but because I still love to keep a few things a secret, I'll tell you all in the next chapter ending instead. Now I will say this though, some of what I originally planned for this story has been changed for both your and my benefits, meaning that things were changed to move the story along and that's why it took a while to get this chapter done since I was brainstorming some new ideas to add in and others to take out. I would also like to say that the other reason why I took a bit longer than usual is because I was going through what I've called Writer's Block Type II. What does that mean exactly you may ask? Here's how I see it: Normal Writer's Block is when you want to write something but don't know what that something is yet (Is that right? I hope it is in the very least) and Writer's Block Type II (I call it this) is when I sit down and look at the chapter of the story I'm working on and know what to put down, but I end up sitting for almost an hour and nothing of what I'm thinking it being put down as my mind wanders to a faraway place since I would stare off sometimes. Sorry if that sounds bad to say as an excuse for my late update. I'll get back on track and the next chapter will come soon, I'm not done updating just like I promised to all of you guys. Enjoy and stay cool and I literally mean that, have you seen the temperatures lately. Emperor Sushi out.**


	11. Chapter 10: Winter's March In

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 10: Winter's March In**_

The morning sun bathed the valley of Jasper Park as it finally touched the sky as Lilly walked through the valley as she felt a slight, cool breeze blow through her hair and fur. She raised her head and closed her eyes as she took in the air, how smooth it felt as it touched her skin and fur, relieving her from any tension she probably had.

"Lilly"

Lilly heard her name being called out but it sounded like a whisper and she only turned her head around to scan the area, to see as to who was calling her.

"Lilly"

Lilly drew her attention to the center of the valley before her and she could only smile in utter happiness as she saw who was calling her name.

"Humphrey"

She was overcome by seeing him out in the valley and started to run towards him, wanting to feel his embrace, his paws comforting feeling that she longed for. She ran to him as fast as she could and she was only a few feet of distance from him before she saw the sudden change in the sight in front of her. Humphrey was pushed backwards by an unknown force and he could only respond by gripping his chest as he fell to the ground.

"Humphrey!" said Lilly.

Lilly reached Humphrey as he lay on the ground clutching his chest with both his paws now, letting out groans and yelps of pain. Lilly tried to get Humphrey on his feet by attempting to lift him by his scruff, but his pain only increased when she tried to help him. Lilly stopped pulling and focused on Humphrey, his eyes full of pain and weakness, she had never seen him like this in her whole life, and he was always a happy, energetic, and peaceful omega. She lowered herself down to get a glimpse at what was causing him so much pain and to her horror she was beginning to see a pool of blood forming underneath his chest on the ground.

"Humphrey, you're bleeding!" screamed Lilly in shock.

Humphrey only continued to yelp in pain and couldn't speak to her as the pain in his chest grew and he cried out in agony, only making Lilly cry and frantically worry about him. Humphrey then slowly lifted his head with all his strength he could muster and stared up to Lilly, with her expression being stunned at what she saw.

"I will always love you Lilly" said Humphrey in a pain filled whisper.

His eyes were no longer a cool blue; they were now colored blood red and with that, his head dropped down and his eyes closed.

"No! Humphrey!"

Lilly awoke with a sudden jump from her sleep with her eyes widened as she took in deep breaths to calm herself down. She had just had one of her most terrible nightmares and she was able to tell herself that it was one she had before.

_Not again, why does it always end like that? _asked Lilly in her thoughts.

"I continually have this dream every once in a while…but why does Humphrey always end up…end up…"

As she whispered her words, she couldn't bring herself to say what she always saw in her nightmare, the last few moments spent mourning over the body of the one she loved most.

"I don't want to lose him, I won't lose him" whispered Lilly with a little regained confidence.

Just then she heard what sounded like a conversation going on outside. She quietly walked closer to the entrance and tried to listen to who was talking out, which she could now tell it was her mom, dad, along with Kate and Garth.

"And then it just disappeared" finished Garth.

Eve and Winston looked at each other as Garth finished explaining about the events that happened last night with the mysterious white flash and the loss of two alphas. Eve and Winston couldn't believe that such a thing could have happened; they couldn't believe that something out there in the forest could take out a well trained alpha.

"By what you've told us, it's clear that this is more serious than I thought, this new threat doesn't need to run or hide if it can simply vanish from sight" declared Winston.

"Winston and I had decided before hand that if things were to reach this sort of point, we'll ask you two to leave your border duties for now, me and Winston will take some others to go and find this…whatever it is ourselves" said Eve.

"Finally" said Kate out loud.

"Kate?" replied Garth, noticing that Kate was still kind of mad from not having slept for hours.

"We understand you are tired Kate, you and Garth have done a great job in your duties as alphas, I think you both earn a rest after all you've done so far" said Winston.

Kate revealed a delighted but weak smile and wagged her tail at hearing her father tell her and Garth that they could rest.

_Damn, it's about time _thought Kate.

"Go and get some rest, you've earned it" said Eve as she waved a paw to tell them to go.

"Thank you ma'am" said Garth.

"Thanks mom" replied Kate.

Just as he was turning to walk away, Garth stopped and turned back around.

"Oh, I almost forgot, is Lilly here?" asked Garth.

Winston and Eve turned towards the den and checked inside, but they didn't see a trace of Lilly, which left them dumbfounded for a second.

"Huh, she was just here sleeping in the den, guess she must have gotten up and walked out without us knowing" said Winston.

"Well that's okay, as long as I know she's still around" said Garth happily.

_Wonder where she is? _thought Kate.

"Don't worry, she's around here somewhere, I'll tell her you asked for her" said Eve.

"Thank you" replied Garth.

Garth turned again and continued on his way back to the Eastern territory while Kate slowly made her way back to her and Humphrey's den. Winston and Eve watched as they walked away and then went back into the den to talk with one another.

"This is really serious…do you know what this could do to us?" said Winston in a concerned tone.

"We're lucky that both of them didn't get hurt or killed out there and we were also lucky that someone in our pack survived something like it before" replied Eve.

"So what do you think we do?" asked Winston.

"Like we said we would do, we go with some of our best alphas and take care of this ourselves"

Meanwhile, in the forest to the north of the territory and lake, Lilly was slowly walking as she gave a few pants; she had run from the den quietly after hearing the conversation with her parents, Garth, and Kate. She still kept tears in her eyes as she walked, realizing that with both her sister and Garth no longer on border patrol, she would never be able to spend time with Humphrey.

"Why did it have to be now?" whispered Lilly.

Her thoughts switched between the thought of not being able to see him again and the nightmare she had had during the night, how she saw Humphrey die in front of her with a pool of blood below him. The nightmare had shaken her up inside and it scared her, the very thought of not being able to be with Humphrey made her sad.

_What can I do? _asked Lilly in her thoughts.

As she continued her walk, she felt a gust of air blow passed her and it caused her to take a few steps backwards as she felt the impact of the wind. As the wind calmed down, she felt a sudden sharp pain in one of her paws and winced loudly as it burned her flesh.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lilly angrily.

She lifted her paw to look at it and didn't notice anything dangerous; all she could see was a slight splinter that was in the middle of her paw.

"I guess splinters really can hurt you"

She carefully removed the splinter from her paw by pulling it out with her teeth, making sure she wouldn't cause it to go any deeper into her skin. She was able to get it out and then threw it aside; making sure it wouldn't do the same to anyone else who would come by. She continued to walk onward as she returned her thoughts to the current situation that she was facing and again her tears started to come back, but then they halted when she perked her ears up along with her eyes sparkling.

_Wait, that's it _thought Lilly.

Lilly didn't waste any more time and began to run back in the direction that she had come, only she altered her route a little because she wasn't heading back to the den.

"Where's Jack?"

Back near the shore of the lake, Jack was lying on the ground as he had all morning long now that the sun was up, except something about the sky seemed dark for some reason. Jack had his eyes open and only stared off into the sky, his eyes not wandering in any other direction. His gaze seemed serious and so off, like he didn't know what to say or just didn't want to say anything at all.

"_And why are we sad now?"_

Jack didn't respond to the voice's question and only continued to stare off into nothingness in the sky, not even his expression changed to show how he felt about being asked the question.

"_Does this mean we're not going to talk? Is our plan for Humphrey and Lilly over?"_

"Who says the plan for Humphrey and Lilly is over? It'll be over the day I die" replied Jack.

Jack finally broke his concentration on the sky and got up on his feet, stretching himself out to relax a bit.

"_Then why aren't you speaking to me?"_

"Okay look, I know we have good intentions for a lot of things, but was that really necessary, wasn't there another way to get rid of my heat without mating?" asked Jack with his voice expressing worry and a little irritated.

"_I'm sorry to tell you this Jack, but a wolf's heat has only one way of being relieved, and that is mating"_

"Sometimes I feel as if I've lost a little bit of me inside" said Jack.

Jack lowered his head down very depressed and only looked to the water in front of him as he turned towards the lake. Within a few seconds after he turned around, he felt a warm and smooth sensation on his shoulders and once again, he could see another reflection that was beside his own in the water. Jack breathed out slowly and then inhaled as his whole body started to feel light and relaxed.

"_I'm sorry about that Jack; I just wanted you to not go through what Humphrey had to go through"_

"What did he go through?" asked Jack as he grew interest on the topic of Humphrey.

"_The thing is…he had a moment in his life when he got into his own heat during the season and well…he ended up…committing rape"_

Jack's expression did not change as it remained calm, but his mind exploded the minute he heard the voice's statement.

_He…raped someone? _thought Jack.

"What happened? Who did he…rape?" asked Jack, still calm.

Jack was still in a relaxed state, but his question was already proof enough that he was asking it out of concern as to what happened with Humphrey, his brother in law.

"_He ended up getting the same heat you did, during the end of the season, and unfortunately he was also in love at the time"_

"In love?"

"_Exactly, it was during that time back then that he met Lilly after Kate left for Alpha school, and as they grew up together as omegas well…something may have triggered this whole thing that Humphrey did"_

"What exactly causes 'this" to happen and make Humphrey do something to…whoever it was"

"_Well Jack, you should know by now that Humphrey ended up raping Lilly"_

Jack didn't say a word and kept quiet, the smooth feeling was keeping him calm but his mind moved about rapidly.

_Humphrey? Raping Lilly? It's not possible…not Humphrey _were Jack's thoughts in his mind.

"_I know it's hard to believe, but that's the truth. Even Humphrey can come to the point of doing something as bad as rape"_

"Why would he do it in the first place? What made him do it besides the heat obviously" asked Jack in his still soothed voice.

"_Love"_

"What?"

"_It was love Jack. What Humphrey did was wrong, but he couldn't find another way at the time to show off his love to Lilly. Lilly had licked his cheek once and after she did, he tried to find a way to return the favor, but I guess the heat he got ended up making him crazy with the thought of mating with her"_

Hearing this made Jack realize the truth, what Humphrey had done was not about just experiencing something just because he was in heat, he was also in love with Lilly and wanted to love her. Jack also came to know that if Lilly had licked Humphrey after spending some time with him then it was a sure sign that Lilly had also loved him back as well. Jack was still relaxing as his muscles loosened and softened when he heard his name being called out.

"Jack!"

The soothing feeling faded and Jack returned to his normal state, alert to whoever was calling his name. He turned his head to stare off to the north of Jasper and saw that it was Lilly who was calling him as she ran in his direction.

"Lilly?"

Lilly finally stopped in front of Jack as she gave a few breaths of air after running a long distance to reach him.

"What's wrong sis?" asked Jack.

"_Is something wrong Lilly?"_

"Kate and Garth have been excused from their duties of border patrol…they'll be looking for me and Humphrey…what should we do?" said Lilly panting from tiredness.

Jack froze upon hearing Lilly's words; he hadn't expected Kate and Garth to be let off of their duties so early, especially at this time.

"_Jack, what do you have planned for this?"_

"I don't really know, I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon. What can be done?" replied Jack.

Jack looked to Lilly as he thought of an idea; he could penetrate his sister's eyes and see that she was near heartbroken. The thought of Humphrey never being able to be with her by her side was making her weak inside and that was one thing that Jack did not want Lilly to go through.

_And she won't…this is one thing she won't share with me _thought Jack.

Jack then had a jolt in his brain and he smacked himself with his paw, he had gotten so worried over the news from Lilly that he forgot what had happened earlier.

"Wait, I almost forgot…damn I hate it when I forget things"

"What is it Jack?" asked Lilly.

"Humphrey had come by here not so long ago and he asked me if I had seen you. When I told him you hadn't probably woken up, he said he would go for a walk in the northern part of the territories' forest" responded Jack.

Lilly came out of her saddened state as her brother spoke those words, which brought hope for her.

"So? Is he still in the forest?" asked Lilly.

"I would say so, he asked me about the cave I had found, I told him that it had a waterfall and that all he had to do was just travel north and he would come across it easy"

"_If you hurry now, you may be able to catch up to him before he gets to the cave, he's probably still walking north"_

Lilly couldn't be happier with what she was hearing from Jack and the voice. Jack became overwhelmed by the moment that he gave Lilly a suspicious look, which Lilly took notice of and thought it was strange.

"What?" asked Lilly

"Why are you still standing here Lilly, hurry up and go find Humphrey, go now" said Jack.

"_Go on Lilly, quickly, go and get to Humphrey. Go"_

Lilly's eyes were pouring out tears like a waterfall and while she wanted to say something to her helpful brother, she only nodded and ran off back into the forest, knowing that Humphrey was waiting in the distance for her. Jack also had tears in his eyes as he watched his young sister run off in search of her mate, or at least soon to be a mate at least. Jack tilted his head upwards and when he did, the joy he was experiencing was taken away in a blink of an eye as his eyes widened in fear.

"_Jack, what's wrong?"_

Jack could only response by pointing his paw up towards the sky to the north and only gave a whisper of words.

"The White March…is coming"

Off in a faraway place thousands of miles away from Jasper Park, two male humans were inside a building full of computers and they both watched in awe at the screens as they monitored what was going on.

"Sir we have a strange phenomenon happening right now"

"What is it?" replied the other human.

"There seems to be a really strange and strong low pressure system forming in the northern area of Canada, the lowest we've seen on record"

"What?"

The other man took a look at the screen that the other had been watching and he couldn't believe his eyes at the results that the computer was showing.

"This can't be real; this would be something of science fiction. This is going to be one hell of a storm if these readings are right"

Jack was getting nervous and he didn't even move from his spot after seeing the sky above him. The sun had been out and there were hardly any clouds in the sky, but Jack started to see a large cluster of dark clouds making its way across the sky, while wind started to blow on the ground. Jack felt the wind blow right passed him, but then the wind let out a burst of wind and it was able to cause Jack to slide back a few feet.

"_What's going on Jack?"_

"The White March…but I just call it the Great Storm" replied Jack.

"_What's up with the clouds then?"_

"Remember when I said something about winter coming?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Well here it is, looks like winter is going to start off pretty nasty this year"

"_What are we going to do? What about Humphrey and Lilly? They're out there beneath the storm clouds in the forest, they'll get hurt"_

"Don't worry about them, I know they'll do good on their own, but I better go and start telling everyone in the pack to head inside before this hits and to make sure that no one is left outside to freeze" said Jack.

Jack started to run around the edge of the lake and headed into the area where all the dens were located to start alerting all the others to find anyone of their family members and get inside. As for Kate, she was arriving to her den very tired and gave out a yawn, but as she entered the den she couldn't help but notice that Humphrey was not inside.

"Huh? I guess Humphrey is out somewhere. Maybe I should go find him just to make sure he's safe" said Kate.

Though she was exhausted as hell, she managed to pick up on his scent and followed it out of the den in search of her mate. Back in the forest, Humphrey was walking at his own relaxed pace, he was in no hurry and was enjoying the nature around him. He could now see why Jack even chose to go this way in search of a place for him and Lilly.

"He was right, it does look beautiful as you walk north into the forest" stated Humphrey to himself.

Humphrey took in every second he could as he made his way to the den that Jack had said would be located northward in the forest, all you had to do is keep walking north. He was feeling a breeze of wind blowing through the trees as he kept on going into the forest but he didn't pay it any mind since it didn't bother him so much. As he kept on making his way north, he suddenly stopped when he heard a series of sounds that sounded like something was running towards him.

"What could that…"

He was unable to finish his sentence when he turned around and was immediately tackled to the ground and the force of the tackle was so strong that he slid right into the base of a tree. He gave a grunt from the impact he received and opened his eyes to see what had caused him to slide into the tree base, but he was filled with joy as he now found himself staring into the beautiful, lavender colored eyes of Lilly herself as she gazed down on him as she was standing over him.

"Lilly?" asked Humphrey.

Lilly didn't respond to Humphrey's question and only thrust her muzzle onto his, pulling him into a passionate kiss as she forced her tongue into Humphrey's mouth. Humphrey was stunned by Lilly as she invaded his mouth with her tongue, but he could start to feel the intense warmth eradiating from her body so he just closed his eyes and took the kiss. He then copied his lover's actions and made his tongue go deep into Lilly's mouth, reaching almost the back of her whole snout inside. After a few minutes of kissing each other roughly, Lilly pulled away from Humphrey's kiss and stared down at him and his cool blue eyes.

"I love you Humphrey…I don't ever want to lose you…ever" said Lilly.

Humphrey felt his mind go blank for a second; he couldn't believe how much Lilly loved him that she would confess those kinds of words to him.

"I love you too Lilly, you're the only one I want in my life" replied Humphrey.

Back in the territory, Jack ran from den to den warning the wolves to stay in their dens due to the coming storm, but he kept asking to see where Winston and Eve were. He had asked everyone he met but they all said they didn't know where they were, this only made him more nervous.

"Where could they be right now?" asked Jack.

He took a quick glance back up into the sky and was able to see the clouds just as they were passing over him and with it, a strong gust of wind slowly began to blow across the territory. He was running out of time and he didn't have enough time to alert the Eastern pack, he could only hope that they would have time to get into their dens. One last thing hit his mind before he thought about going back to his parents den.

"Where in the hell is Kate?"

Within the forest, Kate followed the scent that Humphrey had left behind in their den and was in the middle of finding him when she noticed that the sky was beginning to turn a dark grey color and there were gusts of wind that would blow by occasionally as the light of day faded into the clouds as the sky got covered in nothing but that.

"Guess I should head back to the den then, I don't want to get caught in this and besides, I'm pretty sure that…"

Things had now changed as Lilly was the one who was lying down near the base of a tree, with Humphrey standing over her and staring at her whole body in mesmerized passion. He lowered his head down under Lilly's head and started to lick away at her neck, adding in a few nibbles that caused Lilly to moan weakly and shake in pleasure. He continued his pleasuring of Lilly as he then placed his paws over her chest fur and gently rubbed his paws across her body, causing Lilly only to moan even more and louder than before, the feel of his touch on her body made her become overwhelmed with desire. Humphrey then decided to take it further and he lowered his entire body down onto hers, his chest making contact with hers and both of their lower areas being so close that they were both feeling the heat eradiating from the other's area. Lilly was taking in every moment that she felt herself being made to feel so good by her lover, Humphrey's touch only made her want him more than ever before, the way his paws brushed her arms, her chest, and how he licked and nibbled on her neck.

"Oh Humphrey…you make me feel so good" said Lilly in a hushed tone.

Humphrey took his paws and grabbed both sides of Lilly's waist and proceeded to rub her sides smoothly as he traveled down, where he touched her legs and then immediately made his paws feel her thighs. Lilly felt Humphrey push her upwards from the tree base and she now had her back to the tree as she then used her arms to grab onto Humphrey's shoulders as he kept her in her spot by pressing his chest to hers and his crotch up to hers. Humphrey put his arms and paws to the tree trunk as he now had Lilly before him on the tree, staring into her eyes and licking his muzzle with heating desire. He then leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"You make me feel so hot Lilly…I need to take you now"

Lilly felt how Humphrey pressed his "wolf" into her pussy slowly, although she had never thought of him to be this gentle before, the sensation was incredible to her. She let out a gasp as she felt his length slide in and out of her, making love to her so gently that it was even causing her to release her own fluids over his "wolf" and pelvis as Humphrey mated with her. She held on to him with both of her arms and paws as she rested her head on one of his shoulders and bit down as she received what she thought was the best fuck of her whole life.

"Please Humphrey…faster…faster please" begged Lilly.

Humphrey only whispered back to her.

"No Lilly…we both need this slow"

Humphrey couldn't comply with his lover's request, he wanted to savor the experience and he could guess that Lilly would want the same. Lilly didn't protest against Humphrey when he denied her sexual want, but she was really enjoying the slow rhythm that her lover kept. She could now feel Humphrey's knot as the ball of flesh was beginning to hit against the outside of her pussy walls, she knew what was going to happen and it made her crazy in her mind.

"Oh yeah Humphrey"

"You don't know how much you mean to me Lilly, you just don't" said Humphrey.

Lilly was suddenly taken back when she felt a hit to her ass and she scanned with her eyes the best she could to see what it was, she couldn't believe that she saw as Humphrey had lowered his arms and paws downward and was smacking her hard. She couldn't believe it when Humphrey smacked her again and again as he rammed himself into her; she had never seen this kind of loving from him before when they were together, not even when he had raped her. Humphrey was now multi tasking as he hit Lilly's ass hard with both of his paws, rammed and stretched her out as he fucked her slowly, and he moved his head down so that he could just embrace her chest and also lick it. After a while, Humphrey stopped smacking Lilly and only gripped each of her ass cheeks in his paws as he started to pant with his tongue hanging out and giving a groan of pleasure.

"Yes Humphrey…yes…mate me…please…please!" screamed Lilly.

"Lilly"

Humphrey's slow and steady beat as he fucked Lilly felt so good as he slowly but strongly thrusted in his "wolf" and his knot into her. Lilly let out another scream following the other as she let go of her wet juices as they came into contact with Humphrey's cum as he released his load inside of Lilly's womb.

"Humphrey!"

They were now both tied to each other as they remained in their standing positions against the tree, with little streams of their love fluids running down both of their legs. They were both exhausted as they both panted, their warm breaths touching the other's body. Humphrey still had his head up slightly and gave a few more licks to Lilly's chest as she panted heavily, with her unable to do anything against Humphrey's pleasuring.

"I…love…you Lilly…I always…will" said Humphrey through his panting.

They could only enjoy the moment as they remembered that they were now tied to each other until Humphrey's knot went down, but for Lilly, she wished that his knot would remain where it was, inside of her so that it could keep her warm inside forever.

Jack ran to the north of the territory until he reached the edge of the forest, not wanting to enter it due to the present situation. The sky had taken a real dark grey color and he could now hear the sounds of thunder in the distance towards the north as the clouds continued to roll in. He had been searching for some time now and he couldn't find his sister Kate.

"Where is she? I need to find her fast" said Jack, both worried and irritated.

Jack was running out of time, with minute he stayed out he could feel the wind continue to blow and it grew stronger still. He squinted his eyes to focus his eye sight on the forest, but the wind only blew harder and prevented him from seeing anymore. He took into notice that snow was beginning to fall from the sky and as it did, the wind transformed the snowfall into a deadly blizzard as Jack could feel the air around him start to become cold. His fur was no longer protecting him from the brutal temperature and he cursed under his breath, he was out of time and needed to get back to the den, the storm was turning violent as the sound of thunder crackled through the sky and lightning began to make itself visible as well. He started to turn around when he heard a loud voice coming in his direction from the forest. He turned his head and as he did, a wolf darted right passed him and almost made him fall, but he regained his posture and vision so that he could make out who it was.

"Was that…"

"DAMN IT ALL!"

"Hey…"

Jack couldn't say anymore as the thunder made it's loudest crackle yet and the lightning seemed to be happening with no end in sight as he got a quick glimpse at it as series of bolts hit the earth far off in the distance, but the force from it shook the ground. Jack did not speak and only ran; the den was his only salvation and as he neared the den through the white blizzard, he could see the wolf that had run by him enter the den.

"_This ought to be interesting"_

"Go check up on them, I need to get inside now" said Jack.

Jack made his way rapidly up the slope and got into the den, with the storm blowing its powerful winds all over Jasper Park. He couldn't do anymore, but Jack was hoping that his parents, his sister, and brother in law were safe from all of this. All he could hear for now was the howling wind outside as the storm finally made the land unseeable.

**So finally I finish another chapter for this and I'm glad I did, I was getting worried that I would have to hold off for another month to get this in. Anyway, I did promise you all something from last time, more information on the story in general. As for this chapter, we are at a half way point of finishing this story up, but don't feel sad just yet, there is still a lot of ground to cover in the next few months leading up to a possible conclusion in either October or by the time Christmas comes around. The reason I say this is because I'll be needing to find the time to continue on the chapters and whether or not they take a long time to get done is what makes it dependent on the time it ends. Just don't be sad though, the story has a lot of things to come as we soon start Chapter 11 and start introducing the main factors that will drive this journey along to the end. Remember Chapter 8? That's why. And also remember some of Chapter 6. Why you may ask? You'll need to go back and look through it for the clues that I left behind (which I did not intended for at the time, but I became aware of it now). Until the next update friends.**


	12. Chapter 11: Gathering From The North

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 11: Part I-Gathering From The North**_

Jasper Park was being covered in deep snow as a massive blizzard blew through the valley with the wind almost howling like a wolf. Both the Eastern and Western packs had been forced to stay in their dens to keep warm as the storm raged on. Everything was blanketed in a sheet of white snow and visibility had now become absolute zero, the wolves could not see anything outside as the blizzard blocked out the whole valley from view. Up on the hill in the Western territory was the main pack leaders den, the entrance was now almost closed up by the three feet of snow that had accumulated. Inside the den was Kate as she kept herself curled up almost in a ball in an attempt to keep herself warm from the cold wind that was able to make its way into the den.

"Damn storm" whispered Kate in anger.

Kate remained curled up and tried her best to keep her body warm and not freeze to death. The one thing that had kept her from freezing to death in the storm earlier was the anger and hate she now had in her heart. She had come across something that had changed things for her and she was in so much hurt. At the same moment that she made her discovery, the storm blew its way into Jasper Park and forced every wolf to run to their dens.

"If it wasn't for this storm…I…I'd…" said Kate as she was cut off by her own thoughts.

She couldn't think straight after what had happened and she felt like she had no one to help her through it now.

"Why did this have to happen to me? WHY FUCKING ME!" spoke out Kate in the den.

Lucky for her the storm made sure no one in the valley could hear her scream out in hatred.

"Still feeling crushed huh?"

Jack appeared from the back of the den and walked towards the front of the den to be next to Kate.

"Just leave me alone"

Jack sat down next to Kate as she kept herself in the same position to keep warm.

"I can't really leave you alone without you throwing a temper every few minutes, besides, you need to keep warm" said Jack as he laid down so that he could be next to her and helped her keep warm as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Kate tried to shrug Jack's arm off her shoulders, but he just kept on putting his arm over her again, but even though she hated it she knew that it was getting cold inside the den for only one wolf to stay warm without someone else. She decided to stop trying to keep the Jack's arm off her and just let things be, as long as she stayed warm.

"I know what you're going through, trust me, it's just devastating on so many levels" said Jack.

Kate then had a confused look on her face.

_He knows? _she thought.

"How do you know?" asked Kate, unable to hold in her curiosity.

"Well… I was wandering around just enjoying the day when I suddenly just… came across what happened and the first thing I thought of at the moment was you. I'm sorry for what happened" replied Jack.

Tears started to form from the Jack's eyes and he lowered his head and face away from Kate. Kate no longer had hate in her eyes; instead it was replaced with sadness, both towards what had happened and for being a little harsh with her only brother that she had come to know.

"You don't have to be sorry for what happened, it's not like it was your fault" replied Kate.

Kate took her arm and also placed it around the Jack's shoulder to cheer him up. Jack felt her arm on his shoulders and turned his head back to face her.

"I feel like it's my fault though. If I had…I should have done something, I could have talked it out to fix things…as long as…you didn't feel hurt from it this much" said Jack with tears still in his eyes.

Kate didn't have any words to say, she was only touched at what Jack said. He would have done the impossible, but what had caused the event had already passed. She tightened her hold on him with her arm as she felt a sense of happiness.

"Hey now, not so tight, I don't want to die from the lack of oxygen"

Kate let out a small smile and a giggle in hearing what he said.

"Sorry, but you always know how to fix things, just like you say" said Kate.

"I hope I do" replied Jack.

"Like I said, it's not your fault"

Jack remained lying down next to his sister, knowing that he was telling her the truth about what he knew, but he was also lying to her by keeping it secret from her. He didn't know what else to do; he was ruining his own family's life style from the inside as his heart was beginning to be torn between his peaceful family and the hidden relationship of Humphrey and Lilly.

_What am I going to do? I can't hide all of this now that she saw them together _thought Jack.

When Jack had escaped back to the den after realizing that Kate was the wolf that had run passed him, he had asked her what was wrong. To his surprise his sister told him that she had seen both Humphrey and Lilly together, apparently making love to each other on a tree. Jack couldn't tell what the current status of his brother in law and younger sister was, he had told his mysterious voice friend to check up on them, but he still worried.

"It's already been about nine days" Jack whispered under his breath.

As Jack tried to come to his conclusions and figure out his next steps in resolving issues in his mind, he was unaware that Winston and Eve, along with Hutch and a small group of alphas had actually found safety from the freezing storm, within the Eastern pack wolves den that belonged to Garth.

"Thank you for letting us stay here honey" said Eve.

"It's nothing ma'am, that was one hell of a storm though" replied Garth.

"Either way, I only hope that the others pack in our pack were able to get into their dens before this storm hit" said Winston.

"Sir, the storm is still roaring out there, but it does look as if it's starting to calm down bit by bit" added Hutch.

Winston looked outside of the den and he could tell the difference, the recent days had seen the storm being very violent and powerful, but the storm was beginning to die down at least somewhat.

"Hopefully we'll be able to go outside soon and find the others, especially Jack, Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly"

"Don't worry Winston, I'm sure they all found a safe place before the storm hit" reassured Eve.

Deep within the forest to the north of Jasper, the snow from the storm had covered all the trees in almost four feet of snow. Large broken branches were visible on top of the snow, with the wind having blown them right off the tree. Through the snow it would have been impossible to see the den that was off in the distance, hid among the trees, and that is where Humphrey and Lilly were both sound asleep. The very den that Jack had found for them was actually a cave, but the space that it offered for the secret, loving pair was more than perfect.

"_Well, at least I got them here"_

Humphrey was sleeping next to Lilly towards the back of the den, with his back facing her side as it touched her warm white fur. Humphrey slowly started to open his eyes and as his vision cleared up some, he could only see a grey and black silhouette standing at the entrance of the den staring at him. He lifted his head and shook away the tiredness as his vision cleared up and he could see clearly now.

"You? What are you doing here?" asked Humphrey.

"_What? Are you not happy to see me or something?"_

"No, no it's nothing like that, it's just, it's been a real long time since…"

"_There hasn't been any change in the last few years Humphrey, trust me"_

Humphrey only lowered his head down slowly and frowned, he felt as if he had been scolded at, but he was reassured by the voice.

"_I'm not being mean Humphrey, but that's just the truth, you know that at least things turned out alright"_

"If only that had been true" whispered Humphrey as he returned his head down to the ground and resumed sleeping once again.

Silence returned to the den as the snow continued to fall outside in the storm, with the winds still blowing over the land, but it was already starting to die down some. The land remained invisible to the naked eye, with everything being covered in a shroud of gray cloud cover in the sky and snow made fog that made it hard to see. From the storm however, strangely enough there were a few pairs of what looked like eyes staring out from the storm itself.

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"It's been this way for the last 10,000 years"

"Just deal with it, who gives a damn about what happens to that pack?"

"Watch yourself, it'll be over by tomorrow, we have an apology to give"

Back in the forest, Humphrey is now awake but he is still resting on the ground, his mind faraway. Humphrey had a lot on his mind and he couldn't get his head clear, a whole different storm was brewing inside his head as images and times from the past popped up. Suddenly, he felt a small chill on his shoulder and he immediately turned his head to see what it was, to which he responded with a sigh of relief as he saw Lilly touching his shoulder with her paw. His entire gaze was now focused on Lilly, who was also awake and staring at him as she lifted her head up slightly from her slumber.

"Humphrey?"

"Yeah Lilly?" asked Humphrey.

"I never gave you your treat" replied Lilly.

_Treat? _thought Humphrey.

Lilly only grinned as she moved herself downward as Humphrey only watched her do so and by the time he knew it, Lilly turned him over onto his back and immediately started to lick the area between his legs very slowly. Humphrey could only respond by throwing his head back as he let out a moan of pleasure as Lilly continued to lick his fur very intensely and by the time he knew it, his "wolf" had finally found its way out in front of Lilly's eyes. She only gazed at it with wide eyes and grinned with so much lust.

"It's really big now Humphrey"

Humphrey still had his head thrown back, but he could only smile as his head stayed back. Lilly gripped his "wolf" in her paws and licked the tip of it slowly, while rubbing it up and down all the way.

"Oh Lilly" moaned Humphrey.

Lilly continued to lick the tip of his "wolf" very slowly, wanting to give Humphrey this kind of love forever, never wanting it to end. She went on to gripping his "wolf" the tightest she could and it caused Humphrey's body to pulse upward a little, her paw taking hold of his "wolf" very tightly.

"Time for your treat Humphrey" whispered Lilly.

Humphrey was unable to respond to her words as she took all of his length into her mouth and started to suck him off. Humphrey couldn't resist himself and he took his paws to grab the back of Lilly's head and push her downward even more on his "wolf". Lilly was surprised by Humphrey's sudden actions, but it only made her more hot inside and she continued to suck him off as hard and fast as she could, her wanting to give pleasure to her mate, her one true mate she really did love so much.

"Oh Lilly…you've always been good at this sorta thing…ahhhhh, suck me dry, please Lilly"

Lilly's mind only flared up when she heard those words come out of her mate's mouth and just did as she was asked of Humphrey, she increased her speed even more, sucking on his erect "wolf" with all her strength. Humphrey was beginning to lose himself to her pleasuring; he only gritted his teeth harder and harder as Lilly sucked him dry, with his paws still forcing her head down even more. Humphrey could now feel his climax coming as Lilly intensified the action, but he still didn't stop forcing her head down onto his "wolf".

"Ohhh Lilly…I'm cumming!"

Lilly heard him loud and clear and with that she forced her head up and off his "wolf", to which she was then greeted as she felt the large loud of cum being sprayed onto her face, the feel of its sticky texture and the way it felt so warm on her face and mouth. Humphrey was still cumming as Lilly's face was covered in a big load of cum, trying to lick the most of it off of her face as possible, savoring the flavor in her mouth as she swirled it around and then swallowed.

"Humphrey…you're so salty…and sweet too" said Lilly as she licked her lips.

Humphrey had become exhausted and collapsed onto the ground still on his back, with his panting the only sound coming out of his mouth. He was sweating and hot inside, the pleasure had relaxed him to the max and he didn't feel like moving an inch, so Lilly finished licking her face clean and stepped forward a bit more and then laid beside him. She turned onto her side and embraced Humphrey into a tight hug as she buried her face into his chest, while at the same time licking him passionately.

"Oh Humphrey, I love you so much…please don't ever leave me" whispered Lilly.

"I'll never do that Lilly…never…I love you until my death"

Though Humphrey was exhausted from the pleasure he just received, he had the strength in him to say those words, which touched Lilly all the way to her soul as she only replied by hugging him even tighter and drifting off into sleep, with a few tears running down her face.

_It won't come to that Humphrey…it won't _were Lilly's thoughts.

"_And that's all that was written"_

The storm continued to ravage the entire land and though the sky was no visible, it was easy to tell that it was day, but the sky was beginning to turn dark and the land became entirely black. Jack had never seen darkness like this in his whole life as he lay near the entrance of his parents den, he had kept his vision on the outside world for a while, but now it was pointless with the darkness that consumed all of Jasper. But he wasn't alone while Kate was sleeping quietly at the back of the den.

"_So what happened?"_

"She found out something and now she's mad" replied Jack.

"_Any plans mister genius wolf?"_

Jack took in the words for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond, he didn't really have anything planned for this. He hadn't counted on this situation being discovered or anything, he was very confident about his ability to keep it secret. He really didn't want to say anything right now; he was more worried about what he was going to do when things finally clear up.

"_Well I'll tell you what you can do when everything clears up"_

Jack didn't question his friends' ability to mind read, he had already seen enough proof of knowing that nothing was impossible for his friend. Jack only remained laying on the ground as he heard something being whispered into his ear, listening to what he was being told. Suddenly, his eyes expanded widely and he nearly jumped up from his resting position.

"What?!"

"_Look Jack I know it sounds a bit…difficult but…"_

"That's because it is difficult and just fucking ridiculous! That just wastes all of the effort we put into seeing this whole thing through!" replied Jack angrily.

"_Jack, please, calm down. This may be something that sounds awful to you, but you have to let it-"_

"I'm not going to accept this, not a chance in hell! Why should I?! Why should we?!" lashed back Jack.

"_Because it will give us more time, it will help in what we've done so far, trust me"_

Jack didn't say anything after listening to his friend, he still had his objection towards what he had been told, but he remained quiet.

"_Don't worry Jack, everything will turn out alright, no issues afterwards"_

Jack remained laying down and only returned his gaze to the outside world, now clouded in the storms snowfall as it passed by with the wind, Jack now noticing that it was dying down some. He turned his head to look behind him and stared at Kate as she slept peacefully and it only made him tear up with guilt in his heart.

"Kate…I'm just sorry" whispered Jack as he turned his head again and fell into his slumber.

Jasper was enveloped in darkness and not a single thing was visible in the utter blackness that the storm had caused, the wind howled through the whole valley and in the forest, the leaves of all the trees coming off and dashing through the violent winds that carried them away. Back at the den in the forest, Lilly kept her tight grip of a hug on Humphrey as she remained awake during the night, with her able to hear Humphrey's slow breathing as his chest pumped in and out, her chest against his and making her feel so warm. Lilly's eyes were filled with tears, but she had both tears of happiness and sorrow. Her mind was still replaying the horrific nightmare she had had the night before and it tore at her on the inside, the very thought of seeing Humphrey dying was too much for her to bare, let alone if it happened.

_Don't die Humphrey, please…don't leave me…I love you _whispered Lilly under her tears.

She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to startle Humphrey from his sleep but she couldn't get her mind off what she had seen in her dreams. From the first time she had met Humphrey up until he had raped her in secret, she had fallen in love with him. She saw a pretty strong, handsome, smart, and caring omega wolf who she felt she could love forever. As her thoughts of love and fear swirled around in her mind, it all halted when Lilly felt Humphrey move his arms and pull her into a loving embrace. For a moment Lilly thought that she had caused Humphrey to wake up, but he was still asleep, but he had moved so that he could face in her direction and hug her.

"Lilly…my heart belongs to you…my life is worthless without a lovely omega like you…I love you with all my heart and soul…Lilly, my angel"

Lilly's heart raced a bit when she heard Humphrey speak to her from his dreams, his true feelings and love towards her were said crystal clear. She let out more tears but she couldn't hold them back, she let them come and stream down her muzzle as they dripped down to the ground and also soaked Humphrey's chest fur as well. She couldn't find any words to express her deep feelings for her lover and soon to be future mate, she only wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. With her heart secure and fears pushed aside, her eyes closed slowly and sleep overtook her.

The night now belonged to the storm, though its strength had begun to slow some, it did not stop its rampage through Jasper as the ground was buried in deep snow and the trees were weighed down by it in return. This is what Jasper endured for one last night, eventually the wind died down, the snowfall was reduced to gentle falling flakes, and the temperature began to rise until it returned back to normal for such a place like Jasper. The clouds above now began to disperse and scatter, allowing the first small rays of the sun to shine on the land after over a week of nothing but clouds and darkness. Everything began to come into view for the first time in over a week, trees could now be seen and the entire land was covered in about two feet of snow. Within the main den, Jack was silently sleeping close to the entrance, being lucky that the snow had not reached him due to the winds occasionally blowing into the den over night. Sunlight rushed its way into the den as the clouds scattered and as it entered the den, Jack opened his eyes with caution; he didn't want to hurt this eyes to the sudden surge of light.

"I can't remember the last time daylight looked so good…well, at least not since a long time ago" whispered Jack to himself.

Jack stretched out his body slowly as he lifted himself up off the ground, but as he did his vision focused on the outside more than ever, his eyes widening with fear.

"Shit" cussed Jack as he got up and ran to the back of the then to wake up Kate.

He nuzzled her head a few times before she opened her eyes and repeated the same thing Jack had done, and she also spoke as she got up.

"Jack?" said Kate with a yawn.

"What's going on?"

"How about you look outside" replied Jack.

Kate was puzzled by what Jack meant but she got up and followed him to the entrance of the den, finally looking outside for the first time in over a week. She squinted her eyes a bit to adjust to the sunlight but when she did, her eyes widened with the same fear that Jack still expressed as he stood beside her.

"Oh shit" cussed Kate quietly.

Even though everything was covered in a blanket of snow, it wasn't hard to see that numerous white wolves were standing outside in the area where the wolves would normally meet for an important meeting. Jack and Kate eyed the wolves who seemed to be focusing all their attention not only on the den, but on them too.

"Just…walk slowly"

That was all Jack could say as he walked out of the den first and then followed by Kate, making their way down the slope of the den and finally reaching the bottom to find themselves standing in front of a whole large pack made entirely of white wolves.

"Who are all of you?" asked Kate suddenly, making Jack flinch.

Kate's question caused the pack of wolves to slowly start moving towards them, striking fear into Jack and Kate as they both took a few steps back.

"You didn't have to do that" whispered Jack fearfully.

The wolves continued to make their way towards Jack and Kate slowly when suddenly, a voice spoke out.

"They're not a threat, let them be"

Upon hearing the voice, the wolves stopped walking forwards and retreated back instead, and then they started to split in two and make a clear path between them as they bowed their heads. Jack and Kate looked at each other and then back at the wolves in confusion, not knowing what had happened. From the path that the wolves had made, another wolf was walking and making its way towards Jack and Kate.

"The leader?" asked Kate in a whisper.

"Exactly" replied Jack.

The wolf was the same as all the others, pure white, but it appeared that the wolf was female and the small area of fur on her head was actually black colored instead. The female alpha made her way through the path until she was out of it and was standing only a few small feet away from Jack and Kate, her blue eyes making contact with their eyes.

"Well, it's been a long time hasn't it Jack" said the female.

Jack's fear stricken eyes were replaced with joyous ones as he came to know the voice of the wolf who was speaking to him, a voice he hadn't heard in a while.

"Kry…Krystal?"

It didn't take long before Jack realized he had leaped forward in joy and hugged Krystal, his adopted mother who had taken care of him when he was a pup. The moment was so heartwarming; Jack's eyes were welling up with tears as Krystal returned his hug, along with tears of her own as they trailed down her muzzle. Jack couldn't hold back his tears and let them out, while still maintaining his hug on Krystal, her presence being bliss for him.

"It's so good to see you again Krystal" spoke Jack.

"It's wonderful to see you again Jack, it's been a long time since you left" responded Krystal.

Kate watched from her maintained position and couldn't help but cry herself, seeing her brother once again being with the wolf who had taken care of him when he was taken away. Jack finally let go of Krystal from his hug and smiled as he stared into her loving blue eyes.

"Look at you, a handsome and wonderful wolf all grown up" said Krystal.

Jack slightly lowered his head in embarrassment as he was stared at by Krystal.

"Well…I did have someone real special to raise me this way" said Jack weakly.

Krystal let out a small laugh and then turned her attention to Kate as she hadn't moved at all.

"Don't be shy my girl, come over here"

Kate shivered some at Krystal's voice, it was demanding and full of authority, but it was also soothing and loving. She nodded her head and stepped forward to be alongside her brother as she bowed her head a little to Krystal.

"Hello ma'am" replied Kate.

Krystal gave another little laugh and placed a paw on Kate's shoulder.

"I know I look a little intimidating, but don't be scared, I'm not one to get angry" said Krystal in a soothing voice.

Kate responded by smiling at Krystal, knowing that she wasn't anyone who would hurt her. Krystal removed her paw from Kate's shoulder and then had a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself to you, my name is Krystal, I'm the leader of the northern wolf pack up near the Arctic, it's nice to meet you"

"My name's Kate, I'm Jack's sister and daughter to my pack's leaders" said Kate.

"I should've known as much, I have a sense of telling when someone is special, especially since you show off pride, beauty, and responsibility as an alpha" replied Krystal.

Kate couldn't help but smile and blush slightly from the compliment that Krystal gave her, making Krystal smile back, knowing she had made Kate feel safe. Krystal then focused back on Jack.

"And there's one more thing…"

Krystal turned her head back towards her pack and spoke up loud, but her tone wasn't angry or mad at all, her voice only sounded louder.

"Girls, get out here, come give these two a welcome" said Krystal.

From the large group of Arctic wolves came three female wolves as they came two of them stood one side of Krystal with the other standing on the other side. The two that were standing together looked almost identical to each other, but one looked a bit older, and also because the younger female had light blue eyes and the other hard dark green eyes.

"I would like for you to meet my three daughters" said Krystal.

Jack didn't wait for any introductions before he stepped forward and started to talk with them as if he had known them for a long time.

"Celestial, Esmeralda, it's good to see both of you again, how's it going girls?" said Jack.

Jack walked up to the two wolves standing beside each other as they also walked forward and greeted Jack with a smile and laugh.

"It's been quite a while Jack, how's are wolf doing?" said Esmeralda, the wolf with the dark green eyes.

"It's been a real long time amiga, maybe too long, we have to work on the communication" replied Jack in his energetic and positive way.

Jack went up to Esmeralda and greeted her with a friendly hug and made it last for about half a minute before he pulled away and turned his attention back to the other wolf who was beside Esmeralda, and that happened to be Celestial.

"Celestial, how's our little girl doing?" said Jack with a smile.

Celestial couldn't help but blush as she returned Jack's smile back to him.

"I'm fine Jack…it's nice to see you again" replied Celestial quietly.

Jack leaned forward and covered one side of his face as he whispered to Celestial.

"Listen, I know the first time was a bit…awkward, but hey, you were able to get experience right?"

Celestial didn't reply with words and only smiled and nodded her agreement at Jack. Jack didn't need to give anymore words as he gave back a smile to Celestial. He was joyful and happy to see his two long time friends from the Arctic again, along with Krystal too, but his eyes then directed him to the other wolf who was standing on the other side of Krystal, her third daughter that he also knew. Though she was an Arctic wolf, she had a few rare traits that made her stand out from the rest of the pack, with those being that she had a patch of black fur around her right side around her eye and her eyes were unique. Her eyes were red and it wasn't because of blood shot or lack of sleep or anything that was a sickness, she just had pure red eyes naturally.

Jack came up to her and stared into her eyes, though now his expression was a serious one instead of the happy mood he had with Celestial and Esmeralda a few seconds ago.

"Hello…Catherine" said Jack.

"It's Paola Jack, don't forget my name" said Paola.

Paola's tone was serious and nearly emotionless when she spoke that it made Kate shiver a bit from a distance, but Jack kept his same expression and didn't lose his focus on Paola as their eye contact remained the same.

"Sorry, I meant Paola of course, but I did love the other name" said Jack, giving a grinful smile.

"Just Paola" replied Paola, her mood and tone unchanged.

Jack could only give a slight smile mixed with a grin as a response to Paola. He turned around to walk back to Kate to talk to her, but then he felt something strange. The area around him felt cold and darker, like a fog had covered everything, he noticed that Kate was still standing where she had been, but she seemed frozen, with her paw extended out towards him as if to give him something or ask a question.

"Okay…now this is just fucking weird, what's happening?" asked Jack.

"_Don't worry, nothing's wrong, they'll just be like that for a moment"_

"So…you still want to go ahead with that awful plan you asked for?" replied Jack.

"_I think there's no point in doing that anymore, something has come up and I can feel something wrong in the air"_

"What exactly is wrong?"

Jack was already lost, he was first asked to agree with a plan that he didn't want to go into effect, now he was finding out that that plan was not necessary. It made him mad but relieved at the same time.

"_Something just doesn't seem right, I don't know what it is, but it's going to hit hard soon"_

Jack found himself confused so more than ever before, but he only kept this focus on what his friend had to say.

"_For right now, I think it's best that Kate here no longer know about this"_

"What do you mean by that?"

Jack didn't get a response back to his question as a flash of light illuminated everything around him and he covered his eyes, just barely in time as the flash grew and everything became white. After a few seconds, he uncovered his eyes and looked, the first thing he saw was Kate sitting down in front of him and looking at him all puzzle.

"Are you okay Jack? You look lost" said Kate.

Jack didn't know how to respond to the sudden turnaround of things and just went along with it.

"Sorry, just got lost in my thinking again…sorry sis" replied Jack.

Kate only smiled at her brother warmly and then turned to face Krystal and her daughters.

"If you want, you can come up into our main pack's den, we can wait for my parents to come back and then I'll let you talk with them about yourselves" explained Kate.

Krystal only replied to Kate with a warm smile.

"That sounds great, thank you for inviting me in dear" said Krystal.

"Come on girls, let's get inside and have a chat with Kate here and as for the rest of you…"

Krystal gave her focus on her pack of wolves.

"Just behave yourselves and keep an eye out for any signs of another wolf pack, because they won't be a threat when they get back"

Krystal's tone in voice had turned into a demanding one, but it changed back again to her happy and sweet expression when she turned around again and followed Kate up the slope towards the den with Esmeralda, Celestial, and Paola.

"It'll be an honor to meet your parents Kate dear" said Krystal as she and her daughters went up the slope into the den with Kate.

Jack remained below and only sat there and watched the Arctic wolves disperse and walk around the area to keep an eye out for anything. Jack only sat in this position and watched the wolves spread out, but he still had his good friend by his side.

"So what exactly did you do?" asked Jack in a whisper.

"_What has been seen has been erased, but that doesn't mean it's over Jack, the truth will still need to come out…no matter how painful"_

**First things first, I have to give a REALLY BIG apology to all of you readers out there, I took too long to update this story and I feel shameful about it. What's the reason for that you may ask? I won't talk about it, but what matters is that the story goes on and I owe everyone who has read this story an apology anyway. Also, I had to go back and think on the story a bit and where it was going to go, so there was a lot of brainstorming involved during the long time I haven't updated. And as for this, this was the great Chapter 11, with only about 12 or so chapters to go as we near our conclusion. Do we? Also, since we are getting to that point anyway, I would like to tell all of the readers that if you have questions about this story like how, who's, what, where, and why type of questions, start asking them now. I do plan to make an interview chapter where I will answer questions you might have and yes you can also ask question to the characters and they will answer them for you. How great is that? So any questions in general and relate to the story, start sending in. Just give me a PM as we progress on this journey and by the end, some questions will either remain unsolved or open. And once again, I'm sorry for this really long wait on an update. As for the ever now wanted Chapter 12, that needs work to get done on and then we move on. All of this should finish up before the end of this year. That's my goal that I want to accomplish. Remember that. Hope you enjoyed and Chapter 12 is on the way. Catcha later.**

**Oh yeah, and before I forget, I would like to thank both The Pack and Twain apprentice for helping me out, with The Pack telling me to read one of his stories and then also reading Twain apprentice's story, I found myself smiling and I made sure to keep in mind that I can't stop writing this story and I have to keep on going, they helped me lift myself up a bit and get back on track with a few words and a pair of good stories I had to read that I enjoyed. A special thank you to both The Pack and Twain apprentice, thanks guys.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth Hurts But Heals

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 12: The Truth Hurts But Heals**_

Jack walked among the white wolves as he made his way in the direction of the eastern pack, with the storm now gone and the sky now clear, he kept an eye out for his parents since nobody has seen them for a while. The snow had covered all of Jasper and the air still remained cold and a bit full of mist, but Jack did not want to let that make him think he couldn't spot his family if they returned. As he stood watching towards the east, he heard soft footsteps in the snow coming from behind him, he quickly turned his head to see. He sighed in relief to see it was just Krystal.

"Hello Krystal" said Jack softly.

Krystal walked up slowly to Jack smiling warmly and sat beside him, with him smiling almost shyly in return.

"You don't have to worry Jack, they'll be here, they must have found safety somewhere...don't worry too much"

Krystal placed a paw on Jack's back and patted him, to which Jack couldn't help but blush a little and keep his shy smile. Krystal took note of his smile and his blush, and proceeded to gently grab his head with her paw and turn his head towards her. She kept smiling warmly at him and stared into his eyes, but then she frowned a bit and Jack could make out her frown.

"Listen Jack…about what happened before…I'm sorry if it ever affected our relationship as a mother and son...I always just wanted to raise you well…and give you the best I can as a mother" said Krystal in a saddened tone.

Jack felt tears coming out and traveling down his muzzle, he already knew what Krystal was referring to and he couldn't keep himself from crying softly. His life took a strange turn for him that day he could never forget. It was just a normal day of training for Jack during a snowy day; snow fell slowly onto the ground as he silently made his way from one bush to another. His training was going well so far, he was trying his best to stalk his prey and determine when the timing would be right to pounce, but he also had to be mindful because his prey was Krystal herself.

"Okay…silence…balance…and timing" whispered Jack to himself.

He ran silently from bush to bush, going in circles around Krystal as she sat in an opening with her eyes closed. Jack was doing his best to keep quiet, he was trained by Krystal for a long time in different styles of hunting and ambushing, but when it came to tests like this one, it was hard to apply what he had learned and try it on Krystal herself. His eyes never left her; he kept his focus on her as he circled around her and slowly made his way closer to her with every few steps. Krystal didn't move a muscle; she remained like a statue with only her breathing being the only thing that could be noted as movement.

"Circle your prey…focus with no distractions"

Jack repeated Krystal's words quietly to himself as he closed in on Krystal from behind her, his eyes were sharpening into a complete hunter, baring his teeth a bit but didn't growl. He dug his claws into the snow slightly as he leans his body back, his focus was on Krystal and without a further thought, he jumped from out of the bush and pounced forward towards Krystal. As he leaped into the air towards her, Krystal amazingly smiled as her eyes remained closed and swiftly moved off to the side, and as Jack was only a few inches away from her in his pounce, she turned around to face him. She extended her paw out and grabbed Jack by his shoulder, then quickly pulled him forward more and dropped him onto his back on the ground with a thump. Jack lay on the ground and let out a soft growl of pain, then he lifted his head to look up and the only thing he could see was Krystal holding him down with a paw on his chest and looking down at him with a smile.

"Good…I didn't know you were even here until you pounced…you're doing great Jack" said Krystal.

Jack only smiled back as he looked up at Krystal as she final took her paw off his chest, allowing him to get up and shake himself clean of some snow he had on his back. He and Krystal started to walk for a while in the forest, enjoying their conversation.

"You know Jack…you've grown up so fast…and learned so much in just a short time…you're one of my best students I've trained honey"

"Thanks mom…I try to do my best when we train" replied Jack shyly.

They both walked for a short while before stopping in a small open area away from their pack, and while Jack had grown up more since his puppy years, he still liked spending time with his mom more than others in the pack. Jack was lying down on the ground while his head and paws were under Krystal's head, as she nuzzles the top of his head and licked his ear softly. Jack's face was blushing a shade of pink as he felt his mom nuzzle and lick him tenderly like any mother would her child. They both laid there as she nuzzled Jack's head and continued licking his ear softly, every once in a while she would kiss his ear while licking it as well. Jack kept his eyes closed as his mother licked and nuzzled him dearly until he felt something on his mouth, he opened his eyes and found to his surprise that Krystal had leaned down her head to his mouth and was licking him.

"Mom?" asked Jack.

Krystal stopped for a moment and looked at him, smiling warmly.

"Yes dear?" responded Krystal.

"What…are you doing?"

Krystal smiled warmly and didn't say a word as she went back to licking Jack's ear lovingly, then she whispered into his ear.

"Do you love me Jack dear?"

Jack didn't know how to respond to Krystal's question, he of course loved her, she was his mom after all.

"Yes mom…I do love you" replied Jack with a shy smile and blush.

Krystal kept licking Jack's ear as she went down a bit, licking the side of his chin softly and whispered to him again.

"Could you do me a favor son?" asked Krystal.

Jack nodded his head slowly and blushed as he looked at Krystal, waiting to hear what she was going to ask of him. She whispered her words into his ear and after she did, Jack was blushing so red and his eyes widened.

"You want me…to do that mom?" whispered Jack.

Krystal nodded and kept her warm smile as she got up and laid down on her stomach, leaving only Jack to get up but slowly as he stepped over to her. He slowly made his way onto her and stood above her while blushing deeply, then shyly leaned his head down and started to lick her ear. Krystal smiled and let out a soft, happy growl as she felt Jack licking her ear gently, she even let herself blush as she enjoyed her son licking her ear to make her feel better.

"Please…lick my neck dear"

Jack froze for a moment when his mom asked him to lick her neck.

_She never asked me to do this sort of stuff before _thought Jack.

He moved his head down and licked her neck softly now, to which he found made her let out a soft and quiet moan. He didn't her moan stop him as he continued licking her neck the best he could, up and down, side to side, and any other way he thought would make his mom feel better. Krystal continued to moan more and every time she did, her moans seemed to grow a bit louder than the last, making Jack think he was doing good so far to make his mom happy.

"Do you feel good mom?" asked Jack as he licked her.

"Mmmm…yes dear…I do feel good…you're a wonderful son…would you like me to make you feel good too?"

Jacked stopped licking and felt a small impulse in him when his mom asked him that question, and he also blushed deeply red. Jack stepped over to get off from above his mom as she got up and smiled at him.

"Lie on your back dear"

"Okay mom" answered Jack.

Jack knelt down and lay back as he was asked, blushing as he lifted his head and looked up at Krystal. Krystal kept her smile as she stood over Jack gently and then leaned down to start licking him, starting with his chest. Krystal licked Jack's chest softly all over and Jack leaned back a bit as he blushed more from the feeling of his mom's tongue on his fur, he even let out a silent moan. She didn't stop licking as she left Jack's chest slightly wet and then she slowly made her way down, arriving at his stomach and licked it as well. Jack noticed that Krystal was now licking his stomach and he twitched as her tongue made contact with his stomach, this time even letting out a soft moan.

"Oh…mom"

Krystal didn't stop as she proceeded down more towards his legs, where she surprisingly began to lick Jack in between his legs slowly. Jack let out a gasp as he lifted his head and gave another moan, his face now red with blush and he was panting slowly as his tongue hung out a bit. Krystal smiled as she heard Jack moan and she responded by licking faster and pushing her tongue down more on his fur, Jack could only shake his head a bit as he moaned more and more. By the time he let out a deep gasp, Krystal was surprised as Jack's "wolf" slid out of his fur and stood up very erect in front of her face.

"My goodness Jack…you're so big for your age" commented Krystal.

Jack continued to pant and was blushing so much, he felt embarrassed to have his mom look at his "wolf", but he also was enjoying the feeling that she was making him feel. Krystal smiled warmly at Jack and without further delay; she took Jack's "wolf" completely into her mouth and began to suck him slowly. Jack let out a loud gasp of air as he felt Krystal suck on his "wolf", he could feel the warmness of her mouth as it slid up and down his length entirely, he could even feel her tongue as it licked around his shaft along with his tip.

"Aaaahhhhh…mom…aaahhhhh"

Krystal only sped up her speed in licking Jack as she heard him call out to her in pleasure now, she started to push her head down harder on his "wolf" and with greater force, causing Jack to lift his head up and moan louder and harder as he growled as well. He could feel as Krystal pushed down harder on his body with her mouth as she sucked harder on his "wolf" and he was starting to grow a bit in size within her mouth. Jack was giving into his impulses as he reached out with his paws and grabbed Krystal's head, and then he started to push her down more on his shaft and groaned in pleasure.

"Ohhhh mom…suck me…suck me more mom…suck me good"

_No…why am I liking this?...with my own mom? _Said Jack in his mind.

Krystal didn't resist as Jack forced her down more on his "wolf" and complied with his demand as she started to suck faster and faster, increasing her speed as she suck him off more and more, she even gave him a bite on his length. Jack's eyes opened wide when he felt his mom bite on his length and he could no longer hold it in, the bite sent him over the edge as he pressed down on his mom's head and groaned loudly, letting his hot load of cum shoot out and into his mother's mouth. Krystal's eyes also widened as she felt Jack shoot his load into her mouth and she forced her head down more as she licked his "wolf" and swallowed his cum down her throat. After about a few minutes Jack finally let go of Krystal's head as he leaned back down and panted heavily from the intense release. His mind was bouncing all over the place and before he could even realize what was going on, he was already mounting Krystal from behind and panting as he rubbed his still erect "wolf" against her pussy, causing her to moan pleasurably.

"Ohhh yes Jack…do me good…do mama proud" exclaimed Krystal lustfully.

The words sent Jack into a whole different world as he thrust his swollen "wolf" into his mother's pussy hard, groaning loudly and hard as he did. Krystal moaned out loud as she felt Jack's paws grip her hips tight and began to fuck her, the feeling of his "wolf" was hot and amazing, she could feel it stretch out her pussy walls and how long it was inside her.

"Ohhh Jack…ohhh baby…fuck mama harder…harder!"

"Ohhhh mom"

Jack thrusted even harder and picked up speed as he let his "wolf" travel deep into her, his rod was already feeling intense heat as Krystal's inner walls contracted and gripped Jack hard, causing him to growl and moan in pleasure. Jack's thrusting was causing him to push Krystal forward with each thrust and by that time, Krystal had her paws gripping to a tree as Jack started to growl in a dominant way and thrusted even harder and his speed had now doubled from when he started.

"Ohhhh mom...oohhh mom….I love your pussy mom…it's so tight and hot…aaaahhhhhh!"

"Yes…oohhh yes….yes dear…fuck mom good…dominate me as your own!"

Jack closed his eyes shut as he tightened his grip on Krystal's hips and thrusted into her pussy with greater force, his speed and strength were pounding away at Krystal as she clawed at the tree's bark as her body was pushed forward onto it hard. Jack was trying his best to hold out, his "wolf" was so hard and felt like it was going to melt inside his mom's hot pussy. He started to growl louder and in a sudden move, he leaned onto her and bit on her neck hard, Krystal gasping loud in response as she let out a howl of pleasure, feeling her pussy squirt out her juices on Jack's "wolf". Jack felt Krystal climax and he was going to climax too, but he knew what he had to do in his last few moments as he dominated Krystal like she was nothing and as he howled in pleasure, he slid his hard and swollen "wolf" out of her and sprayed his cum all over her back and fur.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh mom!"

Jack started to tear up at remembering that moment, the moment that had made him think cautiously about his future. Krystal could see the tears and even the sadness in his eyes as she patted his back and pulled him into a gently and soft hug.

"I'm sorry if what happened made you think of me as a horrible mother…I would never hurt you or force you to do anything you didn't want to" said Krystal.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard Krystal say those words and immediately returned her hug tightly.

"No…you're not a bad mother…you raised me so well…you took care of me and taught me how to live on my own…you're not a terrible mother Krystal" spoke Jack through the rushing tears in his eyes.

He and Krystal hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go of each other. Krystal had come to know Jack as her own son; even now she still looked at him as a son while still reminding herself that he already has a father and mother. For Jack, he finally came to know about his real family, but he never stopped thinking of Krystal as his own mom too after she raised him from when he was a pup.

"_Jack…I never knew…I feel so guilty now…I never meant to…"_

"It's not polite to interrupt a moment like this my dear" said Krystal.

Jack suddenly let go of his hug on Krystal and was surprised to hear her speak.

"Krystal…did you just…I mean…you could hear…"

"Yes Jack, I heard her…and you're friend isn't good at whispering I see" she replied with a warm smile.

"_Umm…forgive me for asking ma'am but…how can you hear me?...I haven't even spoken to you yet"_

"The thing is dear…I learned how to communicate with others like you from my grandmother…she's the reason why I can hear you…and you can only imagine how hard it took me to learn something like that" said Krystal with a small chuckle.

"Wait…so my grandma taught you how to speak with others who aren't able to be seen?...but how?" asked Jack.

Krystal sighed a bit but kept her smile as she sat herself down.

"Well if you want I'll tell you, it's a long story but I'll try to summarize it as best I can" said Krystal.

As Krystal told her story to Jack and the voice, there was already movement coming from the east of Jasper. From the deep snow came Garth, Winston, and Eve as they walked back to their territory.

"Goodness…this snow is real deep…I've never seen so much snow before, it's so strange" said Eve as she took steps in the deep snow.

"It really is…winter should never bring this much snow" added Garth.

Winston walked alongside Eve following in both her and Garth's deep steps as they walked through what was once a colorful field of grass. As they continued their walk, Winston whispered into Eve's ear.

"Eve…don't you remember what we said about this…do you think it came true?" asked Winston.

Eve slightly shifted her head towards Winston and whispered back to him.

"I do remember…but we don't know if it's true just because of this"

Winston nodded in response to his mate's answer and simply kept on walking with her and Garth back into their territory. Meanwhile, within the snow covered forest to the north, Humphrey was sitting at the entrance of the den that he and Lilly had stayed in since the storm hit so long ago. He seem to be staring off into the distance as his mind wandered with so many thoughts going through his head, not being able to think on what to do. He had so much to think about, but his heart never left its place and what it was focused on, and that was Lilly. Lilly meant so much to him that it almost pained him to think that something would happen to her because of him, because of what he decided to do by cheating on Kate to be with her.

"Lilly" whispered Humphrey to himself.

He had married Kate and became mates with her, but his heart was not meant to be with hers, all he cared about was being with Lilly his one true love.

"Humphrey?"

Humphrey turned his head back towards the den and saw Lilly walking up to him slowly. He smiled as he looked at Lilly and her beautiful lavender eyes, all of his worries suddenly washed away as he stared at his true love in life. Lilly stared back at Humphrey with her smooth and beautiful smile, she could never live without her charming and loving omega that she loved so much. She started to step forward more towards him when she suddenly slipped and fell down onto the cold ground.

"Lilly!" said Humphrey as he quickly came to her side.

He nuzzled her face gently and licked her cheek lovingly.

"Are you okay Lilly?"

Lilly lifted her head slightly and she didn't seem completely good, her expression seemed very tired and weak as she hardly was able to stand back up to look at Humphrey.

"I'm fine Humphrey…I just…feel less energetic than usual" replied Lilly.

Humphrey saddened a little as he looked at his future mate to be in a negative mood, but he knew he could help her through it. He nuzzled her more again and gently kissed her lips, to which she was able to kiss him back in response, their kissing being so passionate and lasting so long. Humphrey pulled away slowly from their kiss and stared at her deep into her eyes.

"Lilly, we need to get back to our regular den; I'll help you while we walk back okay?"

"Okay Humphrey" replied Lilly.

Humphrey gently pressed his shoulder on Lilly's and then moved his muzzle under her head to lift her up onto her feet slowly, making sure not to hurt her. Lilly also pulled her strength and lifted her body up with Humphrey's assistance and stood up alongside her true love. Humphrey slowly and steadily began to walk with Lilly against his shoulder in the snow, passing by so many snow covered and frozen trees while being careful not to let anything on the ground trip them as they made their way back to their den and the territory. As they walked along through the snow covered forest, Lilly herself was in thought about why she felt so weak all of a sudden.

_Why do I feel like this? I've never felt like this before in my life…why? _thought Lilly.

She was concerned about her state she was in, she never felt so weak or so down, like something in the air was taking affecting her in some strange way. Though her thoughts were worrying her, she stared at Humphrey as she kept on walking; she knew she can make it anywhere as long as she had her one true love with her. Humphrey and Lilly continued on with their walk back to the territory and their den while Krystal was finishing telling Jack and the voice her story.

"Wow…I didn't know it took so much work to learn how to…talk with others like her" said Jack.

"_How exactly did your mother know how to do all that?"_

Krystal smiled warmly at both Jack and their not visible friend as she was asked the question, with a slight hint of confusion and curiosity in her expression.

"The thing is…I never really figured that out…my mother was a mysterious female…I can't even begin to tell you about my father…he was stranger…just like John"

"John?" asked Jack.

Krystal gave a slight blush as hearing that named and looked at Jack as he waited on her response.

"I forgot…you never met your adopted father…my mate…he was called John dear" replied Krystal.

"My adopted dad?...where…was he though?"

Krystal looked at Jack for a moment, her eyes seemed to penetrate his very deeply when she thought about replying to his question. Jack could feel Krystal trying to communicate to him in another way, as if she was trying to touch his heart and soul instead of speaking. They both kept a strong eye contact on each other until Krystal gave a small sigh and finally spoke to break the silence.

"John…well…I can't really say…I don't know how to tell you honestly Jack"

Krystal gently put her paw on Jack's paw, giving it a light squeeze as she spoke.

"My mate and I didn't really…agree on a few points of view…and sometimes…we would argue…argue to a point where sometimes we would claw and tear at each other" continued Krystal.

"Did you both…hurt each other?" asked Jack.

"No…no Jack, we didn't…I loved my mate…and John only loved me so much more…even when we would fight with each other…both verbally and physically…he never hurt me"

"But…why did I never see him when I grew up with you and the others?"

Krystal squeezed Jack's paw a bit more and Jack looked down immediately as he felt Krystal's strength on his paw, then he returned his gaze back to her as she kept her warm smile along with a negative expression.

"The thing is…I don't know how to explain that to you Jack" replied Krystal.

Krystal could still remember the last time when she and John were still together before he left the northern pack. Krystal and John spent one night together in a patch of green and dry grass, with no snow from the territory ruining their time with one another as Krystal was lying on top of John's back as he was also lying down.

"I love you John" whispered Krystal.

"I love you too Krystal…you have no idea how much I love you" replied John.

Krystal remained on top of her mate as she started to lick his ear lovingly and occasionally giving it a playful nibble, so which John would respond to by giving a low and happy growl.

"Why John?" asked Krystal in a whisper into his ear.

John let out a sigh as he heard his mate out, knowing well that she was asking him the same question she has been asking him for days now.

"Krystal…"

"I don't want you to go…please…this pack needs you" said Krystal.

John turned his head back to her and kissed her deeply, locking their lips together into a passionate kiss, with Krystal simply returning his love within the kiss.

"Krystal…this pack will always stay together…they have a great leader who knows what to do to survive during short prey seasons…and even during the harsh storms of ice and snow…and also because she's respected" said John.

Krystal nuzzles John's head softly as a tear escaped her eye, with John only doing that same as a tear also traveled down his eye.

"I love you John"

John lifted his paw and reached back behind him, taking her into a strong embrace as she remained lying on top of him.

"I love you too Krystal, so much"

That was the last time Krystal had seen her mate John, the next day he had left without much of trace, leaving behind only a message for her that he had given to one of the pack wolves to tell her. Krystal was tearing up as she held Jack's paw and held it tightly with Jack staring back into her eyes, along with his own tears.

"It would be hard for you to understand Jack…that's why I didn't tell you anything…but all you simply have to know is that my mate left and that's all…it's just too difficult to say it to you" said Krystal.

Jack was shedding tears down his muzzle as he gave her a nod, acknowledging that he knew what she meant by that.

"Okay then…it's alright…I just…wanted to know…that's all" replied Jack.

Suddenly, they heard a howl coming from one of the wolves in Krystal's pack.

"They've arrived!" shouted one wolf.

Krystal and Jack turned their attention to the wolves as they all parted and created a clear path that led straight to Krystal and him. Jack was surprised to see that walking along the open path was none other than Winston, Eve, and Garth. He smiled brightly as he started to run and head for them.

"Mom! Dad!"

Winston and Eve could hear and see Jack as he ran to them, to which Eve responded by running to him and when they finally met, they both greeted each other again with a tight and warm hug.

"Mom" said Jack softly as he hugged Eve.

"Jack…oh Jack, I'm glad you're okay" responded Eve as she returned his hug.

Krystal teared up as she gazed at the loving moment, seeing Jack with his true family after so long since she found him as an abandoned pup. Winston then joined Eve and Jack as he hugged them both, with Garth watching them and giving a warm smile of his own. As Eve let of her hug on Jack, she immediately turned her attention to Krystal as she walked over to them and she started to give a low growl. Krystal walked over with a warm smile on her face and she bowed her head to Eve.

"Hello ma'am, it's an honor to finally meet you" said Krystal.

Eve only stared at Krystal with a confused look for a few seconds before she returned her smile and stopped growling, and even extended her paw out to her.

"It's nice to meet you as well" replied Eve.

Krystal took Eve's paw gently and shook it, and as she released from her shake she turned her gaze to Winston next to her.

"Sir, it is also an honor to meet you as well"

Winston replied by giving a smile and returning her bow greeting to her, with Garth coming up to join all of them.

"Oh and this is Garth, he is the pack leader of the Eastern pack" said Winston.

"Nice to meet you Ms." said Garth to Krystal as he bowed his head to her too.

Krystal smiled at Garth and bowed to him in return.

"My name is Krystal, I am the leader of the Northern pack, and I apologize if you have found our presence to be…sudden…but we arrived here some time when that snow storm struck this place" stated Krystal.

"Oh that's okay Krystal dear, anyone who is a friend with my son Jack is a friend of ours, you're more than welcome into our territory" replied Eve.

"Please, let us go back to our den and talk, we should get to know each other" added Winston.

"That sounds like a good idea, you agree Garth?" said Krystal, giving Garth a small wink.

Garth could only respond with a shy smile as he nodded.

"Yes…I do agree" said Garth.

And with that said, Jack watched as his parents and Garth walked up the slope to their den as Kate walked out of the den and smiled when she saw her parents as well, greeting them with a hug and nuzzle when they got up to the den. Krystal smiled and nodded at Jack as she returned to the den to speak with Winston, Eve, and Garth, as well as Kate again. As for Jack, he couldn't think of anything else to do as his parents and childhood guardian spoke with each other, so he turned and walked off, heading into the territory as a small mist filled the air. Meanwhile, within Humphrey and Kate's den, Humphrey was standing watch outside as he occasionally looked back into the den, where Lilly was resting. Something was biting at Humphrey and making him nervous about Lilly lately, he breathing was beginning to change from that of it being normal to that of it being heavy and a bit slow.

"Please be okay Lilly" whispered Humphrey as he watched his mate rest in the den.

With this thoughts running around in his mind and his heart on Lilly, he stood at the entrance of the den at attention for the rest of the time being. As Krystal entered the Winston and Eve's den yet again, she took notice that Esmeralda and Celestial were not greeting them warmly and happily, but that's when she asked her question.

"Esmeralda, where is Paola?"

"Oh…well…I don't really know…she didn't say anything to me before she stepped out" replied Esmeralda.

"Stepped out?" asked Krystal.

"Y-yeah…Paola said she was going out for a bit to see the territory around here" added Celestial.

"Did she at least say where exactly?" said Krystal.

"Well…ummm"

Esmeralda seemed to try to remember as to where Paola had gone off too, but Celestial was able to answer.

"I think she said that…she was going to the…valley of the territory"

Krystal thought about her daughter for a moment before sighing and sat down in the den.

"Well…as long as she doesn't do anything too bad, that's fine with me" replied Krystal.

Winston, Eve, and Garth sat down with each other as Esmeralda and Celestial each sat on both sides of their mother as she began to talk.

"So then…where do we begin?"

**HOLY SHIT! IT'S BEEN MONTHS SINCE THE LAST UPDATE!**

**And I'm really sorry about the long wait; I believe my last update was back in August of the now long gone year 2012, so it's been almost 6 MONTHS since my last update to this story. I truly, more than ever, apologize for this long wait with no news or update on this story. To sum up the reasons why this story didn't get much update here's how it goes, I went through a real sad like birthday in August, went through a lot of family shit that made anything else impossible for me to do, and then I went out of the country on a trip to Guatemala on December 18****th**** and came back last month on January 29****th**** of the New Year of 2013. That's the reason or reasons why this story didn't get much attention for so long. Again, I apologize, I would never stop updating this story until it is finished completely, so yes, I'm back again and want to continue this story until the end. See you in Chapter 13 real soon guys.**

**And also, today is this story's first annual anniversary, that's right, it's already been a whole year since this story was first put up and started its path. To think, this story was first put up on Valentine's Day of 2012 and now it's being updated after so long on Valentine's Day of 2013.**

**And again, I'm deeply, DEEPLY sorry for not updating this story in such a long time, but I have updated it now and I will keep updating soon enough again, because I promised this story a beginning and an end, no matter what. So don't worry, I'll make sure to update as soon as I can, even if I have to deal with my education and all that will get in the way. So this has been Chapter 12 and can't wait to get Chapter 13 up and running, which is being worked on this very moment as I put this up. See you all soon.**

**And…**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY 2013, FEEL THE LOVE EVERYONE!**

**And…**

**HAPPY FIRST ANNIVERSARY **_**ALPHA AND OMEGA: AFTER REALIZATION!**_


	14. Chapter 13: What's To Come

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization **_

_**Chapter 13: Part II-What's To Come**_

Jasper's valley never seemed to calm and clear as Jack walked along the ground of it, taking in the view as all he could was nothing but snow covering the land beneath his feet. All he could was smile as he pushed everything else out of his mind and only focused on the beauty of the environment that surrounded him.

"_Beautiful isn't it?"_

"Yes…it is…it really is beautiful…so beautiful" replied Jack.

"_To think…something so amazing and wonderful was created by something so dark and violent"_

"That's a real old saying…it takes something dark to make something real bright in the end"

"_So true"_

Jack continued his walk into the valley until he arrived at what he guessed was the center of the valley itself. He looked around and tried to figure that out for himself, he tried to confirm the area by remembering what Eve had already told him a while back when she had talked with him, with her having him that it was the spot where war almost broke out between the wolf packs. Not to mention he was told that it was also the location of where a caribou stampede had almost killed his dad Winston and the former Eastern pack leader Tony. Suddenly Jack felt a chill in the air and it wasn't a chill from the wind, it was something else, something he had sensed before.

"Hmmm…strange, you can't possibly feel a chill like this without it being windy" said Jack.

"That's only because you can feel the chill inside…but not on the outside dumbass"

Jack didn't really bother to jump much at hearing another voice.

"Umm…amiga…was that you?" whispered Jack.

"_No Jack"_

"Talking to yourself? That's not healthy"

Jack started to express grimness on his face as he turned around as he heard the new voice, but as he turned he didn't expect to see what he saw.

"You?"

There before him was a grand shock, it was himself. He didn't understand how another of him could exist, with the same face, fur color, paws, and even eyes that stared back at him from the small distance that they both stood. Jack began to walk to his left as the other Jack walked to the right as they both started to walk in a circle, staring into each other's eyes. Jack started to give a low growl as he circled around with his exact copy, but just as he started to growl he now stopped and gave a smirk.

"Something funny?" said the other Jack.

Jack stopped circling around with this Jack and now grinned while still keeping eye contact.

"It's not every day I see blood in one's eyes" said Jack.

Without another word, the other Jack gave a loud growl and pounced forward towards Jack but Jack only kept grinning as he let the imposter pounce on him and pin him down into the snow. As the imposter lifted its paws and got reached to strike at Jack with a strong slash, Jack only kept his eyes locked with the other Jack's eyes.

"Why do you keep smiling you stupid wolf?!" said the imposter.

"Because…a real me would not have blood in their eyes" replied Jack.

The other Jack gripped Jack by his throat with its paw and threw him across the snow covered ground into a nearby boulder. Jack groaned slightly in pain as he hit the boulder, but he easily got up again with a low and soft groan, and looked back at his imposter yet again with a grin. As the other Jack walked over to him and got close, Jack continued to give his grin and then leaned forward quickly as he surprisingly kissed his exact copy. The imposter seemed shocked and angry as Jack kissed back instead of fighting, and as Jack then pulled away from the kiss he smiled slyly.

"_What the fuck was that all about Jack?!"_

"You know, it's not polite to impersonate someone like me…Catherine"

The Jack imposter stepped back a bit and as it did, its whole body began to form into another shape and size, and the eyes now became pure red as it did. Soon the image of a fake Jack was gone and now replaced with the familiar face of the Arctic wolf known as Paola.

"It's Paola you son of a bitch! Paola!" exclaimed Paola.

"Oh come on, we both know by now that you liked it when I called you by your true name" said Jack.

Paola only stared at Jack with a cold gaze with her red eyes that seemed to look like they were on fire, which sent something of a message to Jack. He walked over to her slowly but then quickly and looked at her for a long moment before speaking.

"You have it again don't you Catherine?" asked Jack.

Paola didn't speak as she swiped her paw hard against Jack's face, slapping him hard and leaving four claw marks on his muzzle. He took a moment to hold a paw up to his hurting muzzle and jaw, but he shook it off and kept staring at her.

"Not wanting to talk I see"

"How about you shut up before I kill you you bastard, because I'm close to it already" said Paola.

By the time Paola had finished her sentence, she walked past Jack a bit and shockingly rubbed her tail under Jack's mouth and fur, while giving a low growl at him.

"And yes…I…do have it you fucking piece of shit wolf"

Paola's red eyes seemed to be glowing even a more darker shade of red now and her face showed a bit of a blush, but it vanished and left only her none readable expression open to Jack. Though Jack couldn't see her expression completely or what she might be thinking due to her expressions, Jack simply kept to what he was thinking and almost hoped he was right, so he could save himself from a dangerous situation.

"Come come Catherine…no need to be mean…it's only natural for all of us after all"

"Right…like this sort of thing is natural…it isn't for me Jack!" snapped Paola.

Jack gave a tiny smirk as he walked up to Paola and faced her again.

"Come on now…I help anyone who needs help…any kind of help…why don't we talk and discuss a bit…and we'll see what we come to" replied Jack.

Paola raised an eye brow to Jack and stared back into his eyes, her pure red eyes gazed into his own, but Jack could see something else that she could not show. Paola simply gave Jack a growl and smacked him again across his muzzle with him only lifting his head up, once again giving his smirk to her.

"Fine!" said Paola.

Jack smiled at her response, but was taken back when she pounced on him and held him down hard, with one paw pushing down on his chest and the other on his throat. Jack gasped a bit and breathed for some air as he looked up at her.

"But if you want to play games…we'll have to see who's in charge of each step of the game" said Paola.

Jack gasped a bit for more air but managed to offer a grin, as he surprisingly grabbed Paola by her shoulders and swiftly turned her onto her back, with him proceeding to get on top of her. He looked down at her and though he blushed, he kept his grin with confidence.

"So then…tell me…how have things been since I left the pack?" asked Jack as he lowered his paw down to her pussy, slowly beginning to rub her pussy's warm lips.

Paola began to glow with a slight pink blush on her face as she left out a moan mixed with a hard growl as she felt Jack rub her pussy, her body quivered only a tiny bit as he continued to move his paw up and down the fleshy lips of her pussy. She kept her eyes on Jack's face as he continued to please her, with her red eyes staring at his and her body feeling the heat of lust building ever so slowly inside her.

"Ahhhhh…it was…sad I guess…everyone mostly was crying or just quiet…ohhhhhh damn…the only one who missed you…mmmmm…the most was my mom"

Paola was struggling to say her words as she felt the pleasure from Jacks paw on her continue to fill her with warmness and even more lust. Jack was enjoying himself quiet selfishly as he grinned, he had never seen his fellow wolf look so vulnerable and hot because of his touch, and he only lavished in the moment even more as he switched from using his whole paw to only two of his fingers to rub her.

"Really?...are you sure she wasn't the only one who missed me when I left?" replied Jack with a smirk.

Paola let out a growl that was filled with anger but sexual desire as well, she could feel as her pussy slowly leaked out a bit of her sweet juices as she began to pant softly, but still kept her serious and harsh tone with only a few exceptions.

"Mother fucker…aaahhhh…it's hard to believe…you're the only one who knows…ohhhhh fuck…how to get me off…you son of a bitch!" snapped Paola as she moaned in heating lust.

"Come on now…answer the question Catherine…was she the only one who missed me?"

Jack could only grin more and more as he then proceeded to take a single finger on his paw and slowly insert it into Paola's pussy, causing her to let out a harsh gasp and growl.

"You mother fucking wolf…aaaahhh…aaahhh shit…fine…fine…I missed you too…aaahhhhhh fuck…I kind of did for a few days…uuhhhhhh"

Jack kept his grin as he kept pleasing Paola slowly by finger fucking her pussy at a steady pace, leaving her wanting more angrily.

"I know you missed me and as a matter of fact…I missed you too girl" replied Jack.

Paola was growling even harder, expressing her anger not only for Jack but for his teasing and torturing method of slowly pleasing her as he kept sliding his two paw fingers inside of her very slowly and steadily.

"Aaahhhh…wouldn't have…expected…uhhhh…a traitor to miss me so much"

Paola then suddenly gripped Jack's arm and dug her claws into his skin. Jack hissed at the pain of Paola's claws, giving her the chance to use her surprising strength to push him to the side onto the ground. Paola pushed herself up onto her legs and then pounced on top of Jack, pressing her paws on his chest with great force from her impact, causing Jack to let out a loud and hard gasp of air.

"Grrrrr…ohhhh fuck…you should really…give a small warning at least love" blurted out Jack.

Paola leaned down on Jack and went for his neck, biting it hard but not hard enough to puncture his skin.

"Aaaahhhhh…oohhhh damn…that hurts…so good"

Paola grinned as she kept her teeth dug slightly into Jack's neck, leaning her body on top of his and pressing down on him hard. Jack only let more soft and strong moans as he felt his skin seared with small hints of heat from Paola's jaw biting him. Paola kept on biting his neck, switching between gentle and slow bites to hard and not to deep bites, sending pulses of pleasure throughout his whole body. Jack only continued to give frequent gasps, both deep and normal, as he felt Paola's teeth bite down on his neck.

"Mmmmmmm…I won't let you mate with me ever again you traitor…but I'll let you feel the pleasure I used to give you" said Paola.

Jack was a bit embarrassed at what Paola had said to him, Jack had had a thing for getting turned on by just receiving a series of hard bites on his body, whether it was his arms or legs or neck or even his "wolf", any bite on his body would send him into a wave of instant pleasure. As Paola dug her claws into his chest a little and just kept on biting and nibbling on his neck, Jack heard his friend's voice through his soft and deep moans.

"_I'm glad you two didn't get into mating, Jack, I think there's something not right with having Paola here in Jasper"_

Jack kept on moaning and blushing from the biting pleasure, but he was able to make his thoughts speak for him.

"_W-what do you…mean?..."_

"_I mean that there's something not right with her…I feel something bad…something dark…and it's coming from her Jack…like she's hiding something…and something tells me this will affect our job in keeping Humphrey and Lilly together"_

"_But…are you sure?...I mean I know that Paola and I have had our problems and all in the past and even before I left…but…do you really thing she would do something to hurt either Humphrey or Lilly…or anyone for that matter?"_

"_I can't say…but one thing's for sure…I feel a dark vibe all of a sudden…something's about to happen and I don't think we'll like it too much"_

Suddenly, Paola stop biting on Jack's neck and lifted herself off him as she licked her lips and shook her head a bit.

"Looks like you'll be having something to take care of in a bit; I'll be seeing you Jack and be careful"

Paola leaned down again and whispered into his ear with a deep and dark tone.

"Sometimes being nice gets you into trouble and gets you hurt…chao"

And with that Paola straightened herself and walked away back to the pack of wolves, leaving Jack and his friend to ponder on what she had just said. Jack stood up from laying down and cracked his neck a bit and gave a low growl.

"Mmmmmm…damn that was a bit hard, usually the pain would feel much harder than this" said Jack.

"_Are you kidding me Jack? You actually like the pain when mating with someone?"_

"Don't judge me; you're not one to talk"

Jack's reply had caused his friend to go silent for only a moment until he was spoken to again, with Jack giving a smirk on his face.

"_Forget I asked, but come on lets go, I feel like something bad is coming our way"_

Jack only gave a shrug as he walked back to the territory where the wolves were gathered, with his thoughts still distant and still thinking about Paola.

"_So Jack...how did you score a girl like Paola? She doesn't seem like the attractive or sexy type to me"_

"Trust me, she wasn't always like this…she was more…she was carefree and happy, I guess she just changed when I left the pack all that time ago" replied Jack.

"_Guess she wasn't too happy with you leaving huh?"_

"Not really…it's hard to let go of someone special when you have to go…it was even hard for me to let go of such a beautiful and strong omega like her"

"_Hmmmm…wait what?"_

Suddenly they both heard hard panting coming towards them and by the time they could react, they finally saw Humphrey running up to them and stopped before them, panting hard and heavily.

"Humphrey bro, what's wrong?" asked Jack.

"_What's the matter Humphrey?"_

Humphrey could hardly breathe, let alone speak but he was able to mutter out what he need to say.

"Guys…something…bad…Lilly…she's…she's…really bad" huffed Humphrey.

Jack and his friend were not concerned, something was wrong with Lilly and Humphrey must've run a long ways over to them to tell them. Humphrey then lifted his paw and pointed back in the direction he had come from and then started to turn around to run again.

"This…way" said Humphrey.

Humphrey once again took off running, with Jack now following right behind him, noticing that he was following him into the woods. As they ran faster and faster, Jack started to notice something on the ground as they ran. He could make out small spots here and there colored red.

"Is that…."

"_Blood…its blood Jack"_

Jack didn't need to say anything on his part as he followed Humphrey and by the time he knew it, he had stopped. Humphrey now walked weakly towards something on the ground, with Jack only horrified to finally see it was his omega sister lying down on the ground on her side.

"Lilly!"

Jack came over to Lilly as she remained motionless and nuzzled her to check if she was still alive.

"Is she still with us?!" asked a worried Jack.

"She has…a pulse…I…checked…but she just suddenly collapsed as we…walked back to the territory…" responded Humphrey.

"_I can still feel her…she's okay, but we need to get her to her den, she needs to heal there"_

"But it's still a long way to get back and we can't risk lifting her up and carrying her for too long in her condition" explaining Jack.

"_Don't worry; I'll take care of it"_

Back at Eve's and Winston's den, they were joined by Krystal as they sat outside on the ledge of the den watching over the movement that was occurring around in the valley. A smile stretched across Krystal's face as she looked on as eastern, western, and arctic wolves spoke with each other, being at peace as wolves and not just different packs.

"It brings me great joy to see all of us getting along so well, don't you agree you two?" asked Krystal.

Both Winston and Eve looked to Krystal replying with a smile and nod, able to feel and understand what she meant. They could both tell that all of the wolves weren't just eastern or western or arctic, they were all wolves at heart, no matter where they come from or their fur color.

"Absolutely Ms. Krystal" replied Winston.

"After all, we're not at all different from each other, we are wolves" added Eve.

Suddenly, many of the wolves were starting to chatter a lot more than just regular conversation, drawing the attention of the three pack leaders.

"What's going on?" said Eve.

Soon enough, all the wolves were gazing up towards the den with their eyes following something. Soon enough everyone saw what had caught their attention, it was Jack and Humphrey running side by side with Lilly laying out on both of their backs equally. When Eve and Winston say Lilly unconscious and on Jack's and Humphrey's pack, they were both startled and shocked as concern started to overtake them.

"Lilly!" said Eve loudly.

Eve and Winston quickly stepped forward to examine their youngest daughter in her bad state.

"What happened? What's wrong with her?" asked Winston.

"We don't know…she was fine and then suddenly, she jus collapsed and…well…"

Jack didn't have to say anymore to his parent's as they started to notice the small drips of blood coming from her mouth and even a little from her nose, sending chills through their bodies.

"Get her into the den, hurry!" demanded Eve.

Humphrey and Jack quickly made their way into the den as Winston and Eve followed with Krystal joining them as well, a frightening chill being felt by her as well. Both omegas laid Lilly down gently onto her side and stepped back as Eve stepped forward to see her daughter. She then turned to Krystal with a saddening expression.

"Krystal, would you mind helping me with her?"

"Of course Eve, I'm here to help any wolf in need" replied Krystal.

"Come on now you two, let's step outside and let them check Lilly" said Winston as he led Humphrey and Jack out of the den.

As the three of them stepped out of the den and walked down the slope, Jack could see that Humphrey was in a deep state of sadness, knowing his future new mate was in a bad condition. He reached over and patted his back as he offered him a smile of reassurance.

"Don't worry hermano, she'll be okay, don't forget she's a strong omega like you"

Humphrey looked over at Jack and gave a weak but bright smile, he knew that Lilly was strong for an omega; he knew his love would make it. Humphrey gave Jack a nod as a thank you and continued to walk down the slope and went over to a snow covered boulder to rest beside it. Jack looked on as his friend laid down to rest and calm his mind while his family checked on his sister, he was feeling concerned for Lilly just the same as Humphrey was, he didn't want to lose one of his family members so fast.

"_Jack…this doesn't feel right, I can tell that Lilly is in great pain and something is affecting her real bad"_

"What? How do you know for sure amiga?" asked Jack.

"_It feels so familiar…but I can't remember it exactly, but hopefully she'll pull through because she has her love waiting on her…and it's up to us to get her to him"_

**I can tell that a lot of you at this point might be hating on me and saying things like "It's been months since your last update, are you giving up? Are you stupid?" or maybe even "Where's that update? Damn you're slow!". The truth is I haven't given up on this story, never have, but things in my life are making my progress very slow and don't give me enough time, but because the holidays are coming soon, I'll have much more time to work on this, because this needs and will be finished, I want to finish this before the end of the year if possible, so I'll make sure to work on it more, but I want to make it as it has been, not just work so fast on it that I give you half-good work, I want it to be fully good for all of you okay. So don't worry, we'll get to the end, because there will be an end to it. And as a side note, I might work on that other A&O story I put up a little differently, it may not be worked on for a while after this story is finished, but I already have that story thought out in my head and I want it to be told for all of you. Hope to see you all soon again and hope you have come to understand what it's like to go through some tough times and stuff, and I'll see you all again for Chapter 14. This is Emperor Sushi. Out.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Flower Begins To Die

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 14: Part III- The Flower Begins To Die**_

Time seemed like it was standing still as Humphrey paced back and forth at the slope of the pack den as he waited impatiently for any news on how Lilly was doing, after bringing her to the den in a very weak state with blood dripping from her mouth. Jack was standing at a short distance from Humphrey as he stood watching him silently until he finally walked up to him and spoke.

"Humphrey amigo please, you need to stop worrying, everything will be alright and Lilly will be fine in no time" said Jack.

Humphrey didn't respond to Jack's words as he kept on pacing worried and fearing the worst for his love, with Jack sighing softly as his words fell on deaf ears. Suddenly they both heard the sound of running footsteps, which did get Humphrey's attention, as they turned their heads in time to see Garth running through the crowd of wolves towards them.

"Hey guys, is everything alright?!" spoke Garth as he ran and came to a halt in front of them.

Humphrey then changed his posture as Garth came up to him and Jack, with Jack shaking his head a bit to Garth.

"I'm sorry Garth...we don't know much at this point, Krystal and my mom have already been taking a while in checking Lilly to see what's wrong...we're just waiting for any news" stated Jack.

Garth was about to speak when his attention was drawn to the top of the slope towards the den, which caused Jack and Humphrey to focus in the same direction now as well. They saw Eve coming down the slope from her den with her head slightly hanging down, and his only made Humphrey's heart sink a bit more than it already was. Eve finally came down to the slope and called for everyone's attention at once, and once every wolf was before her in silence, she began to speak.

"My lovely wolves...my dears...I bring you news about our lovely Lilly...a strong omega who always has a smile on her face...I'm here to say that my Lilly...our Lilly..."

There was a silence for a moment as Eve lifted her paw and wiped away tears that began to fall down the side of her eyes, with a low growl escaping her lips as well.

"Our Lilly...is dying"

The entire pack went dead silent as every wolf didn't speak, but some turned to speak quietly to one another. As some of the pack talked with each other in whispers about Lilly, Eve again wiped tears from her eyes and resumed speaking again.

"Now now, please, at the moment me and our friend Krystal will be doing all we can to heal and save her...so I please ask that all of you keep her close in your hearts...and pray that she will stay with us...thank you dears"

As Eve finished speaking with the pack she turned and began to walk back up to the den, and as she did the wolves now began to talk among themselves more as to Lilly's health and condition. Jack was beside himself and his eyes wide with worry and fear, knowing that he had come to know his young sister and that he now might lose her so soon. A shiver went down his spine a bit as he shook his head, concentrated his thoughts on the positive and turned to face Humphrey.

"Amigo...I..."

By the time Jack had turned to Humphrey, he was no longer there, leaving Jack confused and turning around to see where he was.

"Humphrey? Humphrey bro?" asked Jack.

"_Jack, over there"_

Jack turned around in time to see Humphrey in the distance as he was now running away towards the south and into the forest.

"Humphrey!"

Jack couldn't even start moving after him as he only stared and watched Humphrey run off into the forest, now out of sight.

"Where's he going?"

"_Follow him Jack and you'll see, I think he has something in mind that could help"_

"I hope so" said Jack quietly to himself.

Jack gave a silent sigh as he now straightened himself and began to run after Humphrey, and even though he could no longer see him he knew it wasn't too hard to know in which direction go. As Jack ran off towards the south, from a distance within the crowd of wolves was Paola eyeing him as he ran out of sight, her eyes narrowing and showing a smirk on her lips.

"Hmmmm, well then, looks like this will be easy with that little omega distracting some attention for now" she said softly to herself.

From behind her a male white wolf came up to her to her side.

"When would you like to start ma'am?" asked the male wolf.

"Soon, not now but soon, we'll wait a little longer and see how things play out until then" replied Paola.

The male wolf only nodded in silence and stepped back into the crowd to talk among the other wolves, with Paola only looking around with her ever serious eyes and expression. From inside the den where Lilly was, Krystal had already called her other two daughters Esmeralda and Celestial together to a corner near the entrance.

"Mom...I feel like something's not right" said Celestial in a quiet and shy tone.

"Don't you think you should do something about Paola now than later?" added Esmeralda.

Krystal only sighed in response and looked at her daughters, her eyes gleaming a bit as she closed her eyes, breathed in and out, then began to speak.

"I will do something about our dear Paola...but you both have to remember we don't solve things with violence or by force...not unless I'm forced to...so for now we'll just keep an eye out and our ears open...right now...I have a bigger issue to take care of"

Krystal turned her attention to the back of the den, her eyes now on Eve as she was tending to Lilly, who was laying down on the ground in complete silence with only her slight breathing showing that she was still with them. Celestial and Esmeralda both nodded without a word said and took their leave from the den, with Krystal now returning over to Eve's side to help her with the healing process.

"Anything at all Eve?" asked Krystal.

"Still nothing...she hasn't even moved an inch since she got here...oh my dear Lilly, what could be wrong?" said Eve.

"And what of your mate? Will he be back soon?"

"I hope so, I sent Winston and some of our medical wolves out to find only the best herbs and healing roots we know of...I just hope that one of them can do the job"

Eve was beside herself, as was Krystal, in trying to not only heal Lilly but also in trying to figure out as to what exactly had caused her to be like this. They were both worried, their thoughts distant from the rest of the world, that they didn't even notice when Garth had come into the den without a word. They both then looked toward the strong alpha, with Krystal now walking up to him.

"You must be Garth, Lilly's mate right?" asked Krystal.

"Yes ma'am" replied Garth as he fixed his posture and stood up right to her.

Krystal only offered Garth a warm and friendly smile as she nodded to him.

"Then you have your right to be here more than anyone, please, come in and see her"

"Thank you ma'am" replied Garth.

Garth nodded to Krystal as she had now let him know he can be in the den, with Eve giving her own nod of approval to him. Garth walked past both of them and made his way to Lilly as she remained in her unconscious state, with her breathing being silent and slow. Meanwhile, Jack was now traveling through the forest to the south of Jasper, with a slight fog now engulfing the forest. Jack was still searching for Humphrey after he had run off in the direction he was now heading, hoping he hadn't let the news about Lilly hit him too hard.

"_Humphrey's okay Jack, he's not going to do anything crazy, if that's what you're thinking"_

"I know I can trust my amigo Humphrey, but I want to check on him, I'm just hoping he doesn't go into a depression" stated Jack.

Soon enough though, Jack started to hear the sounds of a struggle.

"Please, just let me through"

"Not gonna happen omega"

"Humphrey" said Jack upon recognizing his voice.

Jack started to run forward more into the light fog of the forest and after taking many steps in his run, he finally was able to see Humphrey, standing before another wolf who seemed to be an alpha. The light brown, alpha male was standing in front of Humphrey and appeared to be blocking his way forward.

"Please, this is an emergency and I need to speak to Anna right away" said Humphrey to the alpha wolf.

"Anna? Like the pack leader has time to listen or even talk with an omega like you" responded the alpha.

Jack overheard as the alpha spoke to Humphrey and gave a low growl, and was only a few steps away, but before he could get any closer there came another voice from the distance.

"Something wrong Matt?!"

The alpha wolf instantly straightened himself and took a step back from Humphrey, with Humphrey shaking a bit from the voice, a female voice at that. Jack stopped in his tracks at hearing the voice as well, now giving way as a gray and white female wolf was now walking forward towards them now, her eyes a shade of teal as her eyes expressed her seriousness.

"Something wrong here Matt?"

The female's voice sent a slight shiver through the alpha wolf as he nodded at her before speaking.

"Ma'am, this omega was asking to enter the territory...a-and well...also asked...to speak with you" he replied.

The alpha female wolf gave a small glaring eye at the male as she then looked at Humphrey, looking at him for a moment before revealing a small smile out of the corner of her muzzle. She then returned her gaze to the alpha wolf, replacing her slight smile with her serious express once again.

"Matt, you can go back to your duties, I'll personally deal with this, understood?" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am"

Not another word was said as the alpha nodded and was showing a nervous face as he turned to leave them alone. As he walked out of sight behind them, the female then returned her eyes to Humphrey and like a few moments ago, gave a small towards him. Humphrey could only smile back at her as he stepped forward a bit closer to her and lowered his head to her as if to show respect.

"I-It's...it's been a while...ma'am" said Humphrey.

The female wolf kept her smile even as she now sighed and gave a slight giggle at Humphrey.

"Humphrey! You know I don't like that coming from you, I'm your sister for goodness sake"

"Sister?!"

Both Humphrey and the female turned to look back, as they now saw Jack standing a small distance away with his mouth open in shock.

"You know him Humphrey?"

"Y-Yeah...this is Jack, he's my brother in law...we recently got to know him"

The female only looked at Jack with a smile to reassure that he was okay in being present, as she then walked started to walk up to him and present herself.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Jack, I'm Anna, and also Humphrey's older sister"

Jack nodded and lowered his head to her in a bit of respect, with Anna only giggling a bit in response.

"This is why I don't like being the pack leader...I always have to see others bow and show respect...please just talk to me like any normal wolf, I don't need any high respect or such thing" said Anna.

Jack lifted up his head and returned her polite expression as Humphrey now came to join them in discussion.

"Sis...I know it's been a while but I really want to ask for your help" said Humphrey.

"Humphrey, you know I'm always here to help my favorite bro...and yes it has been a while..."

Anna turned to look at Jack with her still remaining warm smile.

"Jack, I don't want to seem too mean with what I say, but do you think you could give me and Humphrey some time to talk in private? I want to catch up with him on old times and then see what he needs help with, that okay" asked Anna.

"Oh, well no it's okay...I respect you two having some family time together, no worries" replied Jack.

Anna smiled and nodded to him as she turned to Humphrey, indicating with her head for him to follow her now.

"We'll try to not take too long in our talk Jack dear, but bro and me have some things to catch up on, it's been way too long...we'll be at the den in the territory so we won't be too far okay?" added Anna.

Jack only nodded in agreement once again as she and Humphrey turned, starting to walk off into her territory side by side and shortly disappearing into the light fog, with Jack being able to notice that as they walked he could see Humphrey speaking, accompanied by Anna giggling softly.

"_That's sweet...I haven't seen Humphrey and his sister so happy...it's been a few years since they've talked with each other"_

"Wait? You knew he had a sister? Since when?"

"_I've known her since I've known Humphrey, but just like Humphrey I haven't spoken with her in a long time...a bit longer than Humphrey, but I know her Jack"_

Even with the fog still lingering among the trees and the sun starting to lower down, Jack was already falling into a pit of boredom, having now stayed waiting on Humphrey and Anna for what almost seemed like forever. Jack was laying on his back looking up at the sky or at least as much sky as he could through the fog covering.

"Where are they already? It's been so long" stated Jack as his mouth opened wide as he yawned and stretched out his body.

"_Don't complain Jack, you know how it is, Humphrey and Anna haven't seen each other in so long that they must have wanted a long time to talk and catch up"_

Jack let out yet another sigh as he listened to his friend, but he immediately stood up as his ear twitched at the sound of footsteps. He rolled over onto his feet to look up and see what was going on, as he now started to hear what sounded like talking and a bit of laughing as well.

"Oh Humphrey, you still never seem to lose your touch with jokes"

"Well it's not all me...after all I did have someone show me the ropes in that department"

Jack was now baring a smile as he saw Humphrey and Anna now walking back towards him, both in a family friendly conversation.

"Looks like even the time they took still can't stop them from talking about old times" said Jack to himself.

Finally Humphrey and Anna made their way to Jack, with both smiling and their eyes shining with joy.

"So, everything go okay?" asked Jack.

Both Anna and Humphrey nodded in unison, with Anna then clearing her throat a bit before she spoke.

"Sorry we took a while, me and Humphrey started to talk and then it just...took off from there, we had so much fun talking about old times and laughing...that's my apology to you, I didn't mean for it to last so long" said Anna.

"Oh no, don't worry at all...family time is always a good thing, no matter how long...but we do have limited time though with all respect" added Jack.

"I know, Humphrey told me everything and we'll go right now...we'll wait until everyone else have left the den and then go in...I need to check Lilly to see what exactly she has"

Humphrey didn't say a word as his sister spoke, but Jack was already a bit confused at Anna's suggestion.

"Uh...well I don't see any problem in that...but why though? Wouldn't talking with Eve about this be best...she is her mom" asked Jack.

"I know, I know...but me and Eve don't really have a good relation...not since I left the pack a few years ago...and she didn't do anything to Humphrey...but I wasn't on her good side after..."

The three of them were silent for a moment before Humphrey finally spoke up.

"Well then, let's get going, it'll be night soon and by then everyone should have left the den"

"Alright then...let's go, Lilly needs us" stated Jack.

The sky turned a shade of orange red as the sun set down and then finally became dark as the stars started to take their place in the sky, with the night settling in. Back at the den, Eve and Krystal were now walking out through the entrance with their expressions seeming negative and low.

"What could we be doing wrong? What could it be?" asked Eve.

"Please, don't be upset Eve, there's still hope in finding out what is wrong...let's just leave her to rest for now and we'll check on her again tomorrow morning" reassured Krystal.

Eve had a few small tears in her eyes as she nodded in agreement with Krystal, and they continued on their merry way down the slope. As they now walked out of sight from the den, Humphrey peeked from behind a boulder near the slope, watching as Eve and Krystal disappeared out of sight.

"Okay, all clear"

Humphrey walked out from his position followed by Jack and then Anna, as they walked and tiptoed their way up to the den quietly, with Humphrey poking his head in to see if anyone had stayed behind.

"Anyone left lobo?" asked Jack.

"Nope, just Lilly...still there...not moving" said Humphrey.

With Humphrey's saddened tone, Anna took it as a signal to walk into the den without a word, as she made her way over to Lilly. She leaned down toward her and looked her over, then giving a few words.

"Hmmmm...I have to say bro...you have a beautiful girl here...I'd never thought I'd see the day when another omega is as pretty as her" said Anna.

Humphrey responded with a slight smile and a hint of blush as Anna complimented his lovely omega and also him as well. Anna circled Lilly slowly, keeping her head down low and sniffing her, taking in her scent as she tried to kept on circling around her at a gentle pace. Humphrey and Jack stood side by side watching her sniff Lilly as she still remained in her unconscious. After Anna had gone around Lilly a total of seven times, she finally stopped and walked over to them, sitting before them and letting out a deep and low sigh.

"Well?" asked Jack.

"What is it Anna? Is she okay?" added Humphrey.

Anna looked at both of them as she inhaled slowly and then exhaled.

"From the way she's in and what you also told me...and also checking her to make sure...she has parvovirus" said Anna.

"Parvovirus?" asked Jack again, his face in a bit at a loss.

"Yeah, parvovirus...it's a disease that rarely happens in us wolves...usually causes internal bleeding and damage to organs, but it looks like she's only had some minor blood loss and that's why she's unconscious" stated Anna.

Humphrey now walked over to Lilly, taking in her sight and condition as she lay on the ground silent and breathing slowly. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek softly, also giving her a gentle kiss as well.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Humphrey in a whisper.

Anna looked over at her brother as he stood close to his mate, her eyes looking down slightly but then giving a small smile.

"For the parvovirus...yes there is a cure" said Anna.

Humphrey immediately lifted his head and darted his eyes to Anna in a flash, hearing her now say that there was a cure for Lilly to save her life.

"There is?! Where?!"

Humphrey frantically walked over to his sister as she stopped him gently with her paw, along with Jack as he put a paw on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Calm down Humphrey, please...yes there is a cure...but before I say anything I do have to ask this..."

Anna looked in Humphrey's eyes deeply and focused, her eyes shining similar to those of her brother.

"How far are you willing to go to save her?" asked Anna.

Jack then let go of Humphrey as he calmed down, with Humphrey remaining quiet as he gazed into his sister's eyes. He remained silent as he turned his head back to look over at Lilly, seeing her laying down and so weak, imagining being with her and keeping her happy for the rest of his life. He then returned his eyes to his sister as his eyes now seemed confident and strong, and gave a nod to her.

"As far as this whole world has to give...I'll go to the edge of it"

**HOLY OF ALL SHIT! DAMN IT'S BEEN SO LONG! SO DAMN LONG!**

**But in all seriousness, I do want to give a very, VERY deep apology for how long it took for this chapter to finally come to be and be completed, there were a lot of painful events that took place over the last months that I couldn't do much. This included tensions and stress at the house, my laptop needed to be fixed up, we also moved to another place, and also limited time due to work. A lot of work. I once again want to give a deep and heavy sorry to everyone waiting for so long for this chapter to get here and also for the others to come. With things now fixed up and such, I promise, as always, that this will get down and some things will change, but everything will keep on going. Please hang in there folks, please, I'm not done yet, not yet. I'm not going anywhere until this is done and done right. See you again, hopefully soon, for Chapter 15 and beyond. **


	16. Chapter 15: Lifting Up

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 15: Lifting Up**_

"Exactly how far are we talking?" asked Jack.

Anna looked from Jack to Humphrey as her eyes looked down and then took in a deep breath.

"Well...the only thing that can help cure her stage of parvovirus is a rare white flower...it has a nectar that is very smooth and cool...easy to drink down and helps get rid of the disease in a short time" explained Anna.

"And?"

Anna began to feel stressed and a bit worried, looking at Jack as he spoke again.

"The thing is that the flower doesn't grow in Jasper or any part of Canada...you would have to take a bit of trip...on the train...to Alaska"

"Alaska?!" blurted Humphrey.

"That's a bit far don't you think?" added Jack.

"Yes it is far...and it takes a long trip to get there...but there's no other way, because only that nectar is going to be able to heal Lilly back to normal, that and because the flower only grows in the coldest of weather...which happens to be Alaska"

Jack didn't really feel comfortable with what Anna was telling him, it was one thing to help Lilly get better but traveling so far from Jasper for one flower and some nectar did not sound so great to him.

"_Jack it is far, but we don't have much time and no other options...you and Humphrey have to get that flower"_

Jack and Humphrey looked at each other, with Jack then quickly looking back at Anna again.

"How long would it take for us to get there by train then?"

"At max, if you take the next coming train that will be passing by Jasper by tomorrow if I'm right, you'll take about four days...including two days to travel back" said Anna.

Even with Jack still considering the only option they had in keeping Lilly alive, Humphrey already decided to step in and nodded.

"When would we have to leave?" asked Humphrey, his eyes glancing deeply into Anna's.

Anna took a moment and tapped her head and chin for a moment as she tried to think about the train and time.

"Hmmmm...if I remember correctly, the next train will be coming by tomorrow morning, and I mean very early...and it'll probably make a small stop near Jasper, you'll have to be by the tracks before the sun comes up over the mountains"

Before Jack could even let out a word, Humphrey nodded to Anna.

"Done then, I'll be sure to be there at the earliest time possible" added Humphrey.

Anna smiled to her brother as she nodded back, her eyes giving off a slight gleam of shine as her eyes reflected back similar to that of his.

"Then I wish you luck Humphrey...a lot of luck, and since you'll be going I'll be more than happy to stay in the den tonight to help you get to the train tomorrow" said Anna.

She gave Humphrey a warm and loving hug, to which Humphrey gave a slight blush to before returning his sister's hug just as much. Jack couldn't help but smile as he watched them hug and reconcile together. They then separated from their hug with their eyes still focused on each other.

"I'll stay in the den tonight with Lilly and keep an eye on her for you bro...you and Jack get some rest for tomorrow...plus I'll make sure to keep an eye out for Eve if she pops in"

Anna snarled a bit as she spoke about Eve, her eyes seeming to be primal for a moment as she then shook her head and straightened her fur along her neck and sides.

"Well then...anyway, you two better get some rest, I have this covered for now, sleep tight you two and be ready...being an alpha still means I keep my word on being on time" added Anna.

She walked past both of them as she made her way to Lilly and laid down beside her gently. Jack and Humphrey walked out of the den, heading down the slope as Jack now looked back and then to him.

"Listen Humphrey, not to sound offensive or anything...but damn Humphrey, your hermana is just so hot" said Jack.

Humphrey looked over at Jack with a bit of confusion and shock, his eyes wide as his jaw dropped a bit.

"Are you serious?" said Humphrey.

"Come on bro, I'm an honest wolf and I just have to say...Anna is very amazing, well considering she shares your family genes...I'm guessing she's a natural beauty from the get go" stated Jack.

Humphrey only sighed softly and breathed in, tapping his paw to his chest gently.

"Anyway...we have a different problem though...we can't just leave Lilly while we go to Alaska, what if something bad happens to her if we leave?" added Humphrey.

Humphrey did have a good point and Jack nodded in response, they couldn't leave Lilly in her vulnerable state if they go on their trip. Jack tapped his muzzle as he thought of some way to keep Lilly safe while they leave on the train, when their friend offered a solution of her own.

"_If you two don't mind, I could help out with this"_

"Really? How?" asked Jack, with Humphrey also intrigued in listening to her.

"_Even though Lilly is still in a weak condition, I should be able to get her standing and probably even run...so we can make it to the train bright and early"_

"Wait...but how will you do that? I mean...she's in really bad shape" added Humphrey.

"_I know I know Humphrey, but trust me, I'll get it done"_

Humphrey still thought about it all though, he had trusted his friend for a long time but even he couldn't think of how it would be possible for Lilly to get up, and even as he was about to question the plan again his friend Jack only padded his back softly.

"Well I say it's a great idea, and also because asking too many questions won't get us anywhere, so I say it's time we get some sleep for our long trip tomorrow amigos"

"Okay then...I'll go with it...plus I feel sleepy anyway, time to pack it in then"

With that Humphrey and Jack turned around again, making their way back up to the den and just as they reached the entrance, Humphrey put a paw gently to Jack's chest softly.

"But you're not sleeping next to Anna tonight though" whispered Humphrey.

Humphrey's friend could only express himself with a generous smirk, shrugging towards him as well.

"Almost had it though amigo" replied Jack in a hushed voice.

Jack entered the den as Humphrey rolled his eyes a bit, but could only smile a bit as he also followed behind him to get some rest for the night. As they got tucked in for the night, not far from them over to the other side of the valley, Krystal was asleep silently in a den along with her two daughters on her right, with Eve and Winston more towards the back of the den resting together as well. A small breeze suddenly made it's way into the den and caught Krystal's attention as it blew it's hair slightly, causing her to open her eyes slowly and look up as she noticed a figure in front of her.

"It's a bit late don't you think?" said Krystal as she yawned.

"_I couldn't tell...it's been a while since I could tell what time of day it is"_

Krystal smiled warmly as she lifted her head up and looked at the figure as everything around them seemed to be covered in a light mist.

"So then, what did you come to tell me dear?" asked Krystal.

"_I came by to say that my friends Humphrey and Jack will be leaving Jasper early tomorrow morning...they're taking a train to Alaska, they found out about a cure for Lilly"_

"Really? How?"

"_Humphrey went to go find his sister in the south...she took a look at Lilly and was able to find out what she had...and that the cure for it only comes from nectar of a specific flower that grows in Alaska"_

"Well...that's good news, now we'll be able to heal her, but how long will it take for them to get it?"

"_Four days...two to get there and two to get back...it's going to be a long trip"_

Krystal paused a bit to process what she had been told, she was relieved to know that there was something to help Lilly but she was also concerned as to how that something had to be found all the way in Alaska. She sighed quietly as she padded her forehead with her paw gently, thinking of something to say and before she could, the figure spoke to her again.

"_Humphrey and Jack will also take Lilly with them...they don't want to risk leaving her here and I agree with them...don't worry though, I'll help them out with that part...I just wanted to tell you this so that when we're gone and anyone asks, you know what to tell them"_

Krystal simply nodded back with her eyes closing a bit and breathing slowly.

"I understand...I'll make sure to let them know...just promise me one thing though" asked Krystal.

"_Yes?"_

"Just...just make sure they come back here...I'm getting a feeling they'll be needed...because I'm feeling like something wrong is going to happen...please?" said Krystal.

The figure nodded towards her then.

"_Don't worry, we'll make it back as soon as we can...because I have a bad feeling too...goodbye for now, don't forget to tell them where we are and that we'll be back"_

"I will, take care dear and hope you all come back soon" said Krystal.

With that the figure before her vanished, along with the light mist that had also come along as well. With that the night went on as everything fell silent, with only one wolf being awake in the distance as she stood guard on her duties along with her friend.

"You doing okay?"

Kate turned around to see Garth as he came along behind her as they both knew they were on duty for the night.

"Yeah I'm fine...I'm just not feeling well...something keeps telling my mind that something's just...I don't know...something's wrong" stated Kate.

"What do you mean?" asked Garth.

Kate looked out towards the valley and the utter darkness that was all around them, even she noticed that the stars weren't out tonight in the sky.

"It's just...like something is just...going to pop and we'll all be dragged into something...I don't know what but something...dangerous"

"Don't worry about it too much Kate" added Garth.

"Nothing's going to happen and everything will turn out okay...and then maybe we can spend more time with those who we care most about"

Kate smiled a bit as she looked over at Garth as he took a seat beside her as they took a breather from their work, with Garth padding her back gently.

"And how's my sis doing Garth?" asked Kate.

"She's...she's doing okay for now, she's resting in your parents den last I heard, your mom and Krystal will do everything possible to help her out as soon as possible"

"I hope so...it wouldn't be the same without her"

In a short time Kate and Garth gave each other a friendly hug and went about their patrolling, leaving the night to roll forward as Humphrey, Jack, and Anna slept quietly in the den with Lilly. The star filled skies kept watch over all of Jasper until finally the dawn was beginning to approach, with Humphrey still sleeping quietly until he was interrupted by a small nuzzle on his head and a quiet whisper.

"Humphrey, come on bro wake up, it's time to get moving"

Humphrey slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he finally was able to see his sister as she nuzzled his head.

"Is it morning already?" asked Humphrey.

"It's early morning silly, there's no sun up yet but it's morning" said Anna.

Humphrey let out a loud yawn as he stretched out his back legs and front legs, shaking himself a bit afterwards as he looked around and noticed Jack getting up from his sleep as well. Anna was already up and ready as she stood near the den entrance as she waited for the two of them, with Humphrey then turning around and looking towards the back of the den, only to then see that Lilly wasn't where she was when they had all fallen asleep.

"Where's Lilly?!"

Before anyone could respond to Humphrey, they all redirected their eyes towards the side of the den with surprised expressions. Humphrey turned his attention back as well and once he finally had his eyes in the same direction, his expression also changed to one of surprise and happiness. There before them all was Lilly as she was now standing on her own and showing no sign of weakness or pain, even after seeing that she was unable to stand before.

"You doing okay sis?" asked Jack.

They all waited for Lilly to speak but she only stood still as she stood and with her head hanging down a little to them, and before they could speak to her they got word from their friend.

"_Don't worry, she's doing okay but she's not with us at the moment...I was able to make her get up but it she's just not...conscious right now" _

"Not conscious?" asked Humphrey.

"_Yes, I can help her get up and move along with us on the trip...but I can't wake her up, it would cause her pain if she were...so think of this as a pain killer way of letting her get around for now"_

"Well I can't argue with that since it's true friends, then let's not waste time" stated Jack.

In no time they were all making their way south east towards the train tracks, Anna and Jack at walking ahead of Humphrey as he walked along side his loving and at the moment unconscious state. As they reached the end of where the trees stop, the train tracks could now be seen and on them was the train itself, stationed still just as Anna hold told them it would be there in the morning.

"There it is guys...and it's right on time, don't waste time and get going now" said Anna.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" asked Humphrey.

Anna saw Humphrey as his expression saddened as she sighed softly, then breathing in.

"You both know what to go and find...I don't think I would be needed now...plus it'll be a long trip and it'd be boring for all of us"

Humphrey approached his sister as he started to show off his most greatest feature: his eyes. Anna could only stare back with a small smile and then a smirk on her lips.

"Is my little bro trying to bribe me with puppy eyes again like old times?" asked Anna jokingly.

Humphrey only blinked his wide and innocent looking eyes at her, with Anna now giggling and softly nudges him on his shoulder.

"Alright alright, I'll come with you all...but only because my bro wins with his handsome looking eyes" exclaimed Anna.

Humphrey and Jack both smiled at her as they were happy to know that she would accompany them on their long trip.

"Then come on then amigos and amigas, we have a train to take...onward to Alaska!"

Nothing else had to be said as they all sprinted toward the train and made their way onto one of the large train cars, resting softly as they all laid down and smiled to one another. Humphrey rested beside Lilly, even as she remained unconscious, while Jack and Anna had both rested beside each other. And while Jack was close to Anna, he always glanced back at Humphrey who gave him a serious like gaze, making sure he knows not to do anything funny with his sister.

"Don't worry amigo...she's not my type anyway" whispered Jack to him with a wink.

"_Smooth Jack...very smooth"_

As they all settled in and let themselves relax, the train blew it's whistle loudly and started to move, as it's heavy wheels and mechanisms came to life. The train blew it's whistle once more as it now started to chug as it made it's way north west, towards the land of Alaska, hoping that they would be able to cure Lilly and still come back before anyone got too worried.

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm also glad that it didn't take so many months to let you all get this chapter too. I'm hoping I can get the others to you all soon, and while I've noticed that no one has noticed the last chapter and probably this one, I can't really be mad. I'm the one who's at fault, I'm the one who took too long and the one who let a lot of you down. But I do hope I can make it up to you all by finishing this story and once done, it's straight onto the next story in this saga I want to make come true. So hope to see you all when Chapter 16 comes your way. Until, this is EmperorSushi, out for now.**


	17. Chapter 16: Demon Presence Among Them

_**Alpha and Omega: After Realization**_

_**Chapter 16: Part IV- Demon Presence Among Them**_

Humphrey, Jack, Anna, and Lilly were now on their way as the train puffed away from Jasper Park as it headed north-west towards Alaska, and as it disappeared from sight, one wolf was already watching them. From a high standing boulder, Paola was grinning as her eyes shined with a blood red shade as the early rays of the sun touched her face. She stepped down to the ground from her spot as she was greeted by an arctic wolf from the pack, but this wolf was wearing a red mark above his head.

"Why do you think they left ma'am?" asked the male arctic wolf.

"It is interesting...why they would leave without a word, but that doesn't matter...what matters is using this as a small advantage...less wolves means less chance of enemies" stated Paola.

"What are your commands mistress?"

Paola pondered for a moment as she thought deeply in her mind, she had planned for this for so long and now it was just within reach of her paws.

"Hmmmm...at the moment we can't give the command yet...but I have a little personal work to take care of for now...inform everyone that I'll make the call once I'm ready and sure" said Paola.

"As you wish mistress Paola"

The arctic wolf bowed his head to her before he turned and walked away, leaving Paola as her gaze looked out towards Jasper Park.

"It'll all be mine...and no one is going to stop me, I've deserved this for so long...no more waiting!"

In no time the sun was already lifting itself up into the sky and Krystal was already standing at the far end of Jasper Park's lake, her eyes staring up into the sky at the sun. Her eyes were staring to the sky but her mind was else where, her thoughts were doing circles in her mind.

"The morning is so bright...yet darkness is around us...I just hope things turn out well" whispered Krystal to herself as she sighed.

"Mom?"

Krystal turned around upon hearing the familiar voice of her daughter Celestial as her other daughter Esmeralda also stood beside her. Krystal gave a warm smile to them both as she faced them.

"Hello my dears...did you both sleep well?"

"We did but we're worried mom" said Celestial

"About what deary?"

"About you mom...are you doing okay?" added Esmeralda.

Krystal wasn't surprised by her daughters concern, they were all thinking and worried about the same thing.

"I'm doing okay Esmeralda...but we all know what's got us shaken...and it's all about your sister Paola" stated Krystal.

Celestial and Esmeralda both nodded in agreement with their mother, the three of them had all come a long way in knowing that something was up with Paola, something dark and in a way, evil.

"Your sister has always worried me and I've always been able to feel something about her...but now the situation has changed...it's worse then I could ever feel" said Krystal.

"W-Why?" asked Celestial.

"Your sister is getting more...distant now...more so since we got here and I'm starting to think she might have talked with Jack...she's beginning to get a bit more...more violent in a way"

"Don't worry mom, we won't let anything happen to this pack...we stand for wolves without any care of what pack they're in, so if Paola does do something...we can take care of it" stated Esmeralda.

Krystal smiled warmly and thankful to her daughters, seeing how they both were worried about not just her for being their mother, but also caring for the lives that could end up affected in the wolf pack. She stepped towards them and pulled them close into a loving embrace, with them also returning her love in the family hug. Krystal still felt empty a bit inside herself though, knowing that if only Paola had not turned out the way she did, the four of them could be together instead of apart.

Meanwhile as the sun began to finally shed light on a new day, Garth was already walking through the territory and heading back to his pack. He had already parted ways with Kate upon finishing their late night patrolling and he was in need of much rest. As he made his way to his home, he was suddenly stopped by an unexpected face that he had only seen from a distance.

"Hello there...Garth right?" spoke Paola to him.

Paola's presence didn't fit well with Garth as he raised an eyebrow to her.

"Yeah...I'm Garth and I'm the eastern pack leader, can I help you?" asked Garth.

"Of course...the great eastern pack leader...though I don't see it that way Garth...you don't look leader material"

Paola gave a smirk as she spoke her words, only causing Garth to begin to feel angry inside, he wasn't going to take her words so easily.

"Do you have anything to actually say to me or just stop me to be rude...because I have a lot of authority as an alpha" replied Garth.

Paola let out a laugh and let out a small growl while doing so, Garth not understanding what she was laughing about but he felt something was wrong quickly with her.

"Authority? You think that just because you have the position of the Alpha leader makes you a wolf of authority? You're very lost Garth dear...authority doesn't come from getting the name or position of an Alpha, you show it and express it...and use actions instead of pretty ass words"

She then suddenly leaped forward at Garth and knocked him down, followed by her then standing over him and pressing her paw onto his back hard and strong. Garth growled in response to his current condition only to hear Paola's voice close to his ear as she leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Authority doesn't come from a position or status that you are given by someone...it's something you have to show strength and power for...and use it to let others know that, you should know you weakling" whispered Paola to him menacingly.

Garth continued to growl back as he tried to shake free from her hold but it seemed that her strength was winning rather than losing as he struggled. Finally Paola removed her paw and only chuckled to herself as she stepped back, allowing Garth to stand up as he gave out a grunt and cough from the pain.

"We'll settle this later Garth dear...soon actually, remember that"

That was all Paola said as she winked with her red eyes to him, then she turned around and walked away silently. Garth panted and growled to himself as he felt an urge to attack her, but he had already seen what she was capable of and didn't want to fight while he was in a weak state. Meanwhile, the train that had departed from Jasper was already a long distance away from the territory along with it's passengers aboard.

Time had already passed as the sun now was already beginning to go down into the afternoon, with the train still huffing as the sound of its metallic wheels and whistle accompanied it as it traveled along the rails. Among those aboard the train, only Anna was awake as the others were well asleep to get some rest for the rest of the trip ahead. She watched the landscape that passed by as the train kept moving westward to their location when she suddenly noticed something beginning to change with the scenery as well. A small speck of white, soft like dust touched the tip of her nose which she then took a look at as she touched her paw to her muzzle.

"Hmm?...it's...snow" whispered Anna.

Snow began to be seen as it feel gently from the sky as the train continued onward to it's destination, the weather no obstacle for it at all. Anna only turned to look back to her friends and brother, who she noticed had fallen asleep closely beside Lilly, which only made her smile at her brother's love for his mate.

"_Has he always been so loving like that?"_

"Since I could remember" said Anna.

"_You know he's never told me so much about you...what exactly happened to separate you two?"_

Anna sighed deeply and silently, taking in the words and keeping her thoughts calm.

"In Eve's eyes...we didn't really fit together...me and Humphrey had a special family bond when we grew up in Jasper back then...let's just say we had a sort of thing that a lot of others would have...disliked about a brother and sister...doing" replied Anna.

"_Wait...you and Humphrey didn't..."_

"Of course we didn't...it was different than that but that didn't stop from making others think otherwise...so I was told and kind of forced to leave Jasper...I guess as long as I did it for Humphrey then I'm not sad about it too much, we're family after all"

"_And what will you do when everything's said and done with...are you going to come back to Jasper to be with Humphrey?"_

Anna had to think very deeply on that question, she'd been thinking about the same thing for a long time. She wanted to come back and finally be with her brother again, to keep the family together again but she was already thinking of how she had been treated by Eve in the past along with Winston. She shrugged away the thought of staying separate from her only family member, not wanting to let him be alone without at least one piece of the family still with him.

"I can't say...I don't know how the pack will accept me after what happened...plus I'm an alpha leader of my own pack...but I'm not going to leave Humphrey, not again, I won't leave my brother after a long time...not again...I want to be with my family again and nothing is going to keep me from that" said Anna.

**And so we come to the end of yet another chapter in our story and that will only lead us into the next part of our journey. It's been so long in bring you this story but at least I haven't take too long, I'll be working on the next chapter for a bit more longer time, probably the same as this chapter. We are getting closer to the finale with every chapter that comes now, so prepare to see some more stuff and surprises as we near the end. As for me, I'll be taking a chilling trip and time for this next chapter, because for next time, we're heading for the unknown of the north-west. **


End file.
